


Ворон ворону глаз не выклюет

by Runasura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Assassins, Blood and Violence, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Male Friendship, Murder, Murderers, Mysticism, Original Fiction, Steampunk, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Teslapunk, Thief, Undead, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runasura/pseuds/Runasura
Summary: Добро пожаловать в Дарнелл! Город, в котором воры и убийцы борются с мистическими тварями, мёртвые ходят по следам живых, а птицы не то, чем они кажутся.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> За редактуру спасибо Морийский гоблин и Tan2222.
> 
> — Полезное —  
> Обложка https://ibb.co/LzLbs44  
> Карта https://ibb.co/QbmbrPz  
> Глоссарий https://docs.google.com/document/d/1DCGpeo4Sri6R8Q_QliwsVoI0mxewxYxnRgJBol2rjW4  
> Фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3382668
> 
> — Иллюстрации —  
> Чудеса нейросети и чуточку фш:  
> Хейд из рода Мортов https://ibb.co/12ZH3q8  
> Виктор Раймонд https://ibb.co/NVHqZ2w
> 
> Художник MEJEV https://vk.com/mejev  
> Виктор https://ibb.co/sj24bSN  
> Хейд https://ibb.co/z5mv5qX
> 
> Художник Автоним https://vk.com/avtnm  
> Триптих "Голоса прошлого" https://ibb.co/j4xwTh3  
> Детали:  
> Молчащий https://ibb.co/0rXWzNz  
> Предвестник https://ibb.co/r2M6Tx8  
> Глашатай https://ibb.co/Y37HQBK  
> "Ты втираешь мне какую-то дичь, однако я внимательно слушаю" (Хейд, Виктор) https://ibb.co/1Zh1Zf2
> 
> — Сокровища —  
> Сборник драбблов: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10195806 (большое спасибо Лио Хантер!)  
> Арт на Катерину https://twitter.com/akaPassion/status/1344428715640573952 (спасибо за подарок CalicoCat :3)

Ветер завывал похоронную песнь, пока снег укрывал Марка белым саваном. Пальцы дрожали, но не от холода — от страха. Огрызком карандаша он вывел в дневнике новую запись, надеясь, что не последнюю:

_«34 день экспедиции. Сошла лавина. Нашёл тела Петра, Филиппа и одного из проводников. Откопал сумки Маргариты и Яромира. Остальные пропали»._

Всё снаряжение унесло в обрыв вместе с коллегами, женой и надеждой Марка вернуться домой. Единственное, что не давало безвольно принять свою участь, это дневник с заметками об экспедиции, лежавший в нагрудной сумке. Марк обязан попытаться сохранить знания, ради которых отдала жизнь его команда. Но как это сделать? С собой — лишь измерительные приборы, которыми он снимал показания на ближайшей скале, когда всё случилось. Этим ни прокормиться, ни обогреться.

Стиснув зубы, Марк копался в сумке Петра, уверяя себя, что эти сушёные грибы, парочка консервных банок, да и сухари тоже, коллеге всё равно уже не понадобятся. Бедный Пётр, жаль, нельзя было забрать его с собой, вернуть семье. Топорик и несколько коробков спичек — за это спасибо уже Яромиру. В найденных сумках оставалось много полезного, но Марк не осилил бы тащить на себе всё, пришлось выбирать — и выбор оказался не из лёгких.

Стрелка компаса блестела в свете полной луны. Юго-восток — именно туда стоило держать путь. Снег хрустел под тяжестью лыж. Где же была та пещера, в которой его команда ночевала прошлый раз? Мысли сбивались то на Маргариту, его милую Маргариту, она ведь так и не успела издать свой лелеемый сборник статей, то на дочь Филиппа, оставшуюся сиротой. Пётр же изначально чуял неладное, но он, Марк, неделями соблазнял друга пылкими речами, упирая на то, что император лично одобрил их рисковый поход. При удачном исходе они бы все прославились как покорители Глотки Предтечей — бескрайней ледяной пустоши, полной тайн и аномалий… а вместо этого коллеги погребены в братской могиле, и даже после смерти им не ждать покоя.

Монотонный напев ветра сменился эхом: «Марк! Марк!!! Я здесь!». Ниже по склону виднелась тёмная фигура, машущая ему лыжными палками. Маргарита! Точно, её голос. А вдруг галлюцинация? Или это блудный дух заманивает в ловушку? Марк в своё время заучивал Непреложные законы и накрепко запомнил, что вся неупокоенная чудь железа боялась, как животные — огня. Топорик Яромира всё ещё при нём.

Маргарита сама поднялась к Марку, без лишних слов протянула голую ладонь и коснулась лезвия топора. Живая. На самом деле живая! Марк стиснул жену в объятиях, не веря своему везению, пока та успокаивающе гладила по спине, приговаривая: «Вспомнила все инструкции Филиппа, они меня и спасли. Кое-как выкарабкалась, к счастью, меня недалеко унесло». Благодаря ей удалось найти ту самую пещеру для ночлега: «Я всегда ориентировалась на местности лучше тебя, дорогой». Марк предложил ей разделить банку тушёнки: «Я не голодна, у меня с собой оставались орехи и сухофрукты. Ешь сам, копи силы». Самообладание Маргариты поражало, она твёрдо нацелилась вернуться с Марком домой. Её пример помог укрепить собственную решимость бороться до конца.

— Давай спустимся ниже по склону, — предложила Маргарита, когда они вернулись за брошенными сумками на то место, где сошла лавина. — Может, кто-то ещё выжил. Не волнуйся, я найду дорогу назад. Веришь?

Марк верил. Маргарита всегда была способна на невозможное. Они спускались всё ниже, следуя по тропе мертвецов: удалось найти Григория, Фелицию, приехавшую ради экспедиции из далёкого Вердеста, такая талантливая была девушка…

— Не думай о них, — Маргарита всегда знала, что беспокоит её мужа. — Поверь, я хорошо знаю, насколько скорбь бывает разрушительной.

Марк вновь верил. Верил и не думал о скрученных, как сломанные игрушки, замёрзших телах.

Извилистый путь между скал привёл их к границе Глотки Предтечей. Над головой зажглась удивительная люминесценция: световые ленты окрасили звёздное небо во все цвета радуги. Марк столько слышал об этом явлении, но сейчас даже не остановился, чтобы внести заметки в дневник. Всё чаще он устало прикрывал глаза. Полярное сияние выжгло пятна на изнанке век, они двигались, вырисовывали какой-то силуэт, но Марк распахивал глаза раньше, чем тот успевал приобрести чёткие формы.

— Мы больше никого не найдём, — он остановился, чувствуя перед собой незримую границу, которую не стоило переходить. Прошло слишком много времени. Дальнейшие поиски скорее убьют их самих, чем они смогут кому-то помочь. — Давай возвращаться.

— Смотри! — Маргарита его не услышала. — Тропа! Ты видишь? Видишь же?

Тропа и правда была. Вытоптанная множеством ног, продавленная колёсами телег, она змейкой уходила вдаль. Даже торчали сложенные из камней столбы с привязанными к ним оледенелыми лентами, как ориентиры.

— Следы свежие. Наверняка найдём помощь, если пойдём по ним. Может, кто-нибудь из наших тоже их увидел? Мы ведь нашли далеко не всех.

Марк обещал верить, потому собрал в кулак всю смелость, чтобы ступить на гладкое снежное поле. Становилось не по себе от осознания, что под ногами спало бездонное море, скованное лишь коркой льда — но насколько толстой, насколько надёжной? Он слышал утробное клокотание, доносившееся из этой «глотки». Скрип льда? Голоса древних духов? Игра воображения?

— Доверься мне, Марк, — шёпот Маргариты заглушил собой голос морских глубин. — Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты выжил.

На пути всё чаще попадались крючковатые скалы, торчавшие, как зубы исполинского существа, — может, потому это место звали «Глоткой». От них исходил вибрирующий вой, не похожий на завывание ветра. Невозможно даже предположить, из какой породы эти скалы-зубья: багрово-прозрачные, внутри них мерцали ветвистые жилки, отражающие радужное сияние.

— Маргаритка, дай компас.

Стрелка крутилась под заиндевевшим стеклом, как безумная. Выжженный на веках силуэт становился отчётливее: он походил на жуткий глаз, обвитый щупальцами…

— Маргаритка, со мной что-то не так.

— Ты устал. Осталось немного. Гляди, мы всё-таки куда-то пришли.

…и щупальца эти медленно двигались в такт глубинному рёву.

Между скалами действительно притаился холм, сверкающий огоньками-звёздочками. Марк долго не мог понять, что это, а когда приблизился, неожиданно осознал — это ледокол. Размеры судна поражали воображение, оно походило на кита, выбросившегося на берег, или скорее — на бабочку, нанизанную на иглу: один из шипов пронзил судно насквозь. На носу ледокола различалось название «Новая Земля», однако под проржавевшими буквами и слоем облезшей краски с трудом проглядывало и другое слово: «Левиафан».

— Невероятно, — просипел Марк, задрав голову. Вспомнились байки об экспериментальном ледоколе, о первых смельчаках, решившихся покорить Глотку Предтечей. Многие коллеги-учёные пророчили Марку, что он повторит судьбу этих первопроходцев. — Всё это время… он был здесь всё это время…

Полярная радуга закручивалась в вихре прямо над «Новой Землёй». Минувшие годы в холодной западне покорёжили ледокол, однако он не остался брошенным: в его массивной туше кто-то жил, всюду виднелись примитивные пристройки. «Новая Земля» не была просто кораблём — она стала целым поселением.

— Они ждут. Идём. Там и еда, и тепло, — Маргарита сняла с безвольного Марка лыжи, взяла за руку и повела за собой, навстречу памятнику человеческой смелости и дерзости. Глаз с живыми щупальцами маячил перед носом, даже когда Марк не жмурился.

К ним выходили самые разные люди самых разных народностей, но Марк не услышал от них ни единого слова, и у него самого язык словно к нёбу прилип. Жители Глотки смотрели на его жену с немым обожанием, тянули руки, чтобы стряхнуть с одежды налипшие комья снега, подали ей своеобразный посох из китобойного гарпуна. Маргарита тяжело опиралась на него, поднимаясь по лестницам на самый верх корабля. Сколько же народу, оказывается, жило здесь всё это время, скрытые от взора империи. Как? Зачем? Почему именно в Глотке?

— Тихо. Безопасно. Здесь мой голос резонирует так, что его слышно даже на самом дальнем берегу материка, — Маргарита, как всегда, лучше самого Марка знала, что творится в его голове. — Тебе понравится. Столько загадок, которыми можно занять пытливый ум. Здесь хорошо.

— Ничего не понимаю, — потерянно бормотал Марк, странные пятна перед глазами то и дело сбивали с мысли. Город-корабль, сияние над головой, воющие скалы — всё казалось нереальным. Может, на самом деле он лежит сейчас в горах, на пороге агонии, и не было рядом никакой Маргариты. — Это… это психоз… высотная гипоксия…

— Ты останешься со мной?

— Надо отдохнуть, ещё… воды, да, точно, пить побольше воды… кажется, у меня в сумке остались пилюли…

— Ты останешься со мной? — голос Маргариты заглушил его собственные мысли, в голове звучал лишь он.

— Останешься… с тобой, — эхом отозвался Марк. Улыбнувшись, жена погладила его по небритой щеке.

Наконечник гарпуна мерцал, отражая переливы небесного сияния, глаза Маргариты же не отражали ничего. Вьющиеся пряди выбились из-под натянутого на голову капюшона, но игнорировали порывы ветра, подчиняясь каким-то своим законам. Марк зажмурился — лично его ветер не щадил. Он вытер рукавицей выступившие слёзы, пока те не обратились в колкие льдинки, вместе с ними стёрся и сводящий с ума символ. Наконец Марк смог видеть чётко и ясно, и первое, что он разглядел — рядом стояла вовсе не Маргарита. Серые глаза и мягкие кудри сменила выкрашенная в белый посмертная маска. Неимоверно длинное тощее тело укрывали не шубы, а тканевое полотно, сшитое из обрывков флагов и знамён.

Марка окутал аромат карамели, родом из далёкого прошлого: так пахла Маргарита в ночь на вершине маяка, когда он сделал ей предложение.

— Мы будем вместе, — шептала Маргарита в его голове.

— Мы будем счастливы, — Марк осознал, что всё это время жена говорила его собственными устами.

— Мы будем сильны, — хором вторили люди, окружившие их.

«Вместе мы справимся», — песней звучало внутри Марка, да так громко, что его собственный голос растаял в хоре. Теперь он знал, кто так ласково касался щеки, кто спас ему жизнь, кто помогал всё это время, кто поведёт его и дальше, укажет правильный путь. Он преклонил колено, с благоговением касаясь покрытого снегом подола.

Они вместе.

Они счастливы.

Они сильны.

Они наведут за горами свои порядки.


	2. Глава I. Часть №1. Зов скорбящего палача

Отрывок из потрёпанного журнала.

_Запись №1:_

_«...говорил: “Нет более жалкого зрелища, чем герой, о подвиге которого никто не узнает”. С другой стороны, я ведь не ради признания копаюсь в выгребной яме, называемой Древними. Я сам дал им такое название, другого они не имели. Эти существа ведь действительно… древние. Помощников у меня нет: если кому расскажу о своей миссии — окажусь на костре, клеймённый беззаконником. Свои знания я могу доверить лишь бумаге._

_Итак, я пытаюсь уничтожить тварь, которая скоро пробудится и сожрёт весь материк»._

_Угол листа обгорел._

***

Рыжие пряди смешались с незабудками, обрамляя обескровленное девичье лицо. Будь увиденное лишь картиной, София, может, даже выкупила бы её. К сожалению, в реальности всё впечатление портили трупный запах и вывернутые края пореза на шее. Девушка была так похожа на Софию — легко обмануться и представить, как она сама лежит среди цветов, истёкшая кровью. От чересчур живо увиденной сцены её рука потянулась к горлу.

— Мисс Таррнет? — окликнул Виктор. София вздрогнула и прогнала невесёлые образы прочь из головы. Пока рядом её Хранитель, можно не беспокоиться за свою жизнь. — Вы закончили? Тело заворачивать в саван?

— Да… да, — оторвав взгляд от девушки, София дописала последние строки в записной книжке. На цветочной клумбе, прямо у её ног, голова к голове лежали одиннадцать человек. Завёрнутые в серые саваны, они походили на лепестки цветка, распустившегося вокруг статуи Поющей девы. Увы, крылатая Дева-защитница не смогла никого уберечь. В том, что местные стали жертвами ритуала, сомнений нет: беззаконники даже оставили издёвку, намалевав на щите Девы глаз, обвитый щупальцами. Не в первый раз доводилось встречать и символ, и опустошённые деревни. Левиафаны, точно они. Но так далеко от севера, да рядом с крупными городами? Что-то новенькое.

Трое нанятых работяг замотали тело селянки в покрывало, стараясь не касаться оголённых участков кожи. Боялись схлопотать себе на голову проклятье, шептались между собой: «Неужели дух Дикой Кэйшес вызывали?» Невежественные заблуждения, но София могла их понять — это она по роду службы успела насмотреться на всевозможные нарушения Непреложных законов, от которых волосы встают дыбом. Простой народ не готов к подобным зрелищам.

Виктор закончил обход деревни, отчёт его был краток: «Насчитал шестнадцать домов, домашнего скота нет. Заглянул в окна — следов разбоя не заметил». Рука Софии замерла, так и не дополнив записи. На шестнадцать дворов лишь одиннадцать жертв! Куда ни глянь, всюду остались следы былой жизни: на дорожке брошены деревянные мечи для детских забав, на верёвках висит давно высохшая одежда, у пруда валяются удочки, а у колодца — перевёрнутые вёдра. Жители исчезли, как по щелчку, оставив после себя несколько тел на клумбе. А если таким образом начнут пустеть целые города?..

Коснувшись плеча, Виктор привлёк внимание Софии к женщине, приблизившейся к ним со склонённой головой. Та теребила в руках платок, то и дело оглядываясь на своего сына, с потерянным видом маячившего позади. Единственные оставшиеся жители деревушки Форменн — на их зов о помощи София и откликнулась сегодняшним утром.

— Леди Таррнет, я, дура старая, так и не поблагодарила за всё сделанное для нас, и… и для них, — женщина поклонилась. Кажется, она представлялась как миссис Каннар. Скверно иметь плохую память на имена. — Я вовсе не пытаюсь оспорить ваше слово, но… точно не позволите отвезти наших в крематорий? Мы с сыном развеяли бы прах над Луковым полем, где развеяны наши предки. Этой традиции много лет, понимаете? А тут… всё в осквернённую землю уйдёт, с грязью смешается. Нехорошо, неправильно как-то.

— Прекрасно вас понимаю, — София взяла трясущиеся руки миссис Каннар в свои. — В любой другой ситуации я немедля организовала бы перевозку, но сами видите: эти люди — жертвы беззаконного ритуала, — её голос стал жёстким, давящим. — Мы должны — нет, обязаны — как можно скорее упокоить их души, пока они не обратились в чёрта или во что-нибудь похуже. Всё ещё уверены в своей просьбе? Готовы взять на себя подобную ответственность?

Возражения стихли. Для погребального костра на одиннадцать человек требовалось много, очень много древесины. Пока Виктор вместе с другими помощниками опустошал поленницы, София расспросила миссис Каннар о незнакомцах, которые могли посещать Форменн в последние дни.

— Была одна, — влез в разговор сын селянки. — Городская, ухоженная. Породистая, — сказал он с придыханием. — Приезжала часто в местный паб, да при деньгах всегда. Умела развлекаться.

— Да, заезжала такая, — миссис Каннар вздохнула, промокнув платком опухшие глаза. — Звалась Ириной Саттфорд. Всё мужичьё местное с ума свела: руки холёные, рожей смазливая, наши бабы грозились ей всю гриву златовласую повыдёргивать.

— И как, успешно? — София добавила к записям несколько пометок. Ирина Саттфорд. Видимо, новый «пастух». Хоть какая-то зацепка, стоит передать её полиции — пусть ищут.

— Не знаю. Сестрица моя тоже горела желанием, но однажды её как подменили: целый день заливала в уши, какая расчудесная из Ирины вышла подружка. А потом… настойчиво предлагала с ней встретиться, — морщины на лице миссис Каннар углубились. Лежала ли её сестра подле Поющей девы? Сбежала ли за своим «пастухом»? — Выходит, эта городская беду накликала? Подумать только, не отправься мы с сыном в Дарнелл, то тоже лежали бы… там…

Юноша обнял миссис Коннар, поглаживая её дрожащие плечи. Миссия Софии — искоренять беззаконие, а не прощаться с мёртвыми, но бросить выживших наедине с их бедой она не могла. Подавив воспоминания о матери, всегда тревожившие сердце при виде погребальных костров, она запела Песнь последних слов. Под звуки её голоса огонь пожрал трупы, как того требовали Непреложные законы. Одинокие фигуры матери и сына жались друг к другу на фоне разгорающегося пламени; глядя на них, София уверилась, что поступила правильно, даже если опоздает из-за этого на сбор в Дарнелле. Она украдкой оглянулась через плечо: Виктор, её верная тень, поймал взгляд и слегка прищурился, как зачастую делал вместо улыбки. Это решение и ему пришлось по душе.

София уже всё распланировала: в её дилижансе хватит места для миссис Каннар с сыном, она отвезёт их в Дарнелл, где за ними присмотрят местные адепты… но стоило открыть рот, чтобы озвучить своё предложение, как в глазах помутнело. Миссис Каннар что-то говорила, но вместо неё София слышала голос матери: «Молчи, милая, молчи. Тайны этой деревни сгорят вместе с телами». Мгновением позже уши резанул вскрик: «Ох, леди Таррнет, у вас кровь!» София отрешённо провела пальцем под носом. На коже остался смазанный след. Кажется… кажется, София собиралась уезжать. Её визит в Форменн затянулся. Она приложила к носу платок, затылком ощущая взгляд Виктора. Как только они останутся наедине, тот опять заведёт любимое: «Вам необходима помощь, мисс Таррнет. Давайте обратимся к другим приближённым, мисс Таррнет. С вами же явно случилось дурное, мисс Таррнет». Чересчур много шума из-за пустяков.

Прощание вышло скомканным. Возвращаясь к дилижансу, София терзалась мыслью, что она упустила важную деталь — но какую? Они с Виктором собрали всю доступную информацию, тела кремировали, а те двое… те двое… София потёрла ладонями лицо. Всему виной недосып. За круглосуточной службой порой забывалось, что она всё ещё оставалась обычным человеком.

— Ваши волосы растрепались, — Виктор заправил за ухо вьющуюся прядь. Ощутив после его прикосновения нечто странное в волосах, София нащупала стебель с крошечными цветками. — Я заметил, как вы любовались цветами. Приятное разнообразие после заснеженных гор, да?

София выдавила благодарную улыбку. Ни к чему Виктору знать о мрачных образах, возникающих в голове при виде незабудок. Расстроится, ещё и кровь из носа припомнит — нет уж. Закрывшись от внешнего мира за дверями дилижанса, София начала искать старые записи о других поселениях, опустошённых Левиафанами. Незабудку она заложила между страницами — и подарок сохранила, и в волосах ничего нет.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу Форменн в таком состоянии, — вздохнув, Виктор провёл ладонью по светлым волосам, зачёсывая их назад.

— Неужели вы бывали здесь раньше?

Виктор покрутил запонку на рукаве мундира. Переживал о чём-то.

— Когда я проходил обучение в Хранительской крепости, что выше по реке… — он стушевался, но, подумав, всё-таки продолжил: — Иногда сбегал с друзьями в эту деревушку. Учёба была несладкой, иногда хотелось расслабиться. Местные всегда тепло нас принимали, не задавая лишних вопросов. 

— Не переживайте, я не сдам отцу ваши юношеские проделки, — со смешком сказала София, уловив причину беспокойства. Отец всегда был суров к ней, но как мастер Хранителей со своими подчинёнными он и вовсе был безжалостен, не гнушался и казнить за особо тяжкие нарушения устава. София пыталась убедить отца пересмотреть правила, но получила настолько жёсткий отказ, что на всю жизнь запомнила: внутренние порядки Хранителей — не её ума дело.

Колёса дилижанса увязали в грязи, пока кучер гневно покрикивал на лошадей. Почему в эти края до сих пор не провели железные пути? Рядом ведь находится Дарнелл, хоть и не самый развитый город в империи, но он играет важную роль как морской порт. Столько дней потрачено впустую из-за непроходимых дорог! Прижавшись лбом к стеклу, София высматривала силуэты пароходов. Маленькие фигурки, словно игрушечные, плыли на свет маяка, построенного на скале неподалёку от города. Как же хотелось к морю, на дикий пляж, помочить в прибое ноги — и в запасе как раз были лишние полчаса. Виктор этой идеей, мягко говоря, не вдохновился.

— По берегу я могу пройтись и без сопровождения, — София нетерпеливо постукивала ноготками по дверной ручке. — Подышу морским воздухом и вернусь. Можете пока вздремнуть в дилижансе, я не против, а то сердце разрывается от вашего изнурённого вида.

— Вы же прекрасно знаете, что я не могу отпустить вас одну. Не имею права.

— Раймонд, сжальтесь! Мы столько недель жили среди вечной мерзлоты, и после сбора — опять туда же! Я так с ума сойду. Хоть немного разнообразия — и мне станет лучше, — София понимала, что сейчас воспользуется нечестным приёмом, но она привыкла добиваться своего любыми способами: — Может, те… приступы… тоже пройдут?

Виктор ожидаемо отвёл взгляд. Полная капитуляция. Не медля ни секунды, София вылетела из опостылевшего дилижанса. Всю жизнь ей приходилось разъезжать по империи вслед за отцом, это дарило свои незабываемые впечатления, но море осталось в памяти чем-то иррационально притягательным. Особенно волны! Жаль, уже конец лета, иначе она точно разочек окунулась бы. Последней мыслью София даже поделилась со своим Хранителем. Зря, как оказалось.

— В море сбрасываются отходы с местных фабрик. Тут никто никогда не купался.

— Умеете же вы испортить весь настрой, Раймонд. Откуда такие познания? Жили когда-то в Дарнелле? — София подставила ладонь навстречу набежавшей волне. Вода как вода, прозрачная и холодная.

— Давно… и недолго, — редко удавалось вытянуть из Виктора хоть слово о его прошлом до Хранителей. Вечно он отмахивался: «Не могу припомнить, мисс Таррнет», словно этого прошлого у него и не было.

Не одну Софию тянуло к морю: дальше по побережью, в тени скал, группа наряженных людей водила хороводы, гуляя, как в последний раз. Любопытно! И даже немного завидно. Все «развлечения» приближённых Пламенного судии — это просвещение народа, дознавание и казни беззаконников. Жуть как хотелось отвлечься от рутины, стать частью толпы, так легкомысленно пляшущей вместе с волнами и чайками. Может, и утренний случай в Форменне хоть ненадолго перестанет тяготить душу.

— Плохая идея, — Виктор опустил ладонь на плечо Софии, с лёгкостью разгадав, от чего зажёгся её взгляд. — Я в хранительском мундире, они догадаются, кем вы являетесь. Сегодня не лучший день, чтобы связываться с перевозбуждённой толпой.

— Да бросьте, не одни приближённые нанимают Хранителей. Может, вам заплатил богатый папенька, переживающий за безопасность своей дочери. Ну как, я смахиваю на избалованную аристократку? — София почти не общалась с девушками своего возраста, зато видела множество их портретов. Спародировав собирательный образ, она кинула на Виктора томный высокомерный взгляд. 

— Так вы похожи на чудачку, — тот прищурил голубые глаза, даже почти улыбнулся. Обидно, ведь София очень старалась.

— Главное — держите наготове револьвер, — хватит дурачеств, всё-таки Хранитель у неё в подчинении, а не наоборот. — Вы защищали меня от опасностей куда серьёзнее, чем десяток гуляк. Справитесь, если что пойдёт не так.

Виктор больше не перечил, но и просто так свою хранимую не отпустил: поправил капюшон — её лицо мелькало в газетах — и заколол фибулу так, чтобы дорожный плащ скрыл повязанное на шее боло, Дар Квадранты.

— Теперь мы готовы, маменька?

— Ведите.

Стоило подойти ближе, как стало ясно, к чему все хороводы — степняки гуляли свадьбу. Скрыв лица за масками, разодетые в красочные одежды, они горланили песни и кричали в небо, зазывая Всевидящего хана обратить своё солнечное око на жениха и невесту. Чужаков они встретили радушно, хоть и не без опаски. Жрица в салатовом балахоне вышла из толпы, распахнув обмотанные лентами руки:

— Гости, гости! — из-за лисьей маски её голос звучал гулко. — Зачем же вы к нам пришли, гости? Неужели из праздного любопытства?

— Хочу написать книгу о народах нашей империи. Если не помешаю, то я бы за вами немного понаблюдала, — с улыбкой ответила София, даже не соврав. Квадрианству давно следовало пересмотреть взгляды на традиции диких народов, в которых остались лишь слова да атрибуты, не более — но нынче могли покарать и за такое. Когда-нибудь она докажет остальным приближённым свою точку зрения, но чем дальше, тем невозможней казалась эта задача. 

Ответ степняков устроил. Чем больше народу — тем лучше празднество, но женщина-лиса заставила гостей нацепить маски: «Пока союз сердец не принят Морским ханом, мы все должны носить их, во избежание сглаза». Другая жрица, облачённая в жёлтый, отбила колотушкой в бубен размеренный ритм. Голоса смолкли. Пришло время таинства. Молодые рука об руку вошли в море по пояс, ярко-алый подол платья невесты расплылся в воде подобно кровавому пятну. Гулкие звуки подчинили себе всё вокруг: стая чаек молча кружила в небе, водя над гостями собственный хоровод; волны прибывали в такт ударам, омывая юную пару; степняки вторили жрице хлопками. София поддалась всеобщему трансу: чувствовала, когда надо хлопнуть, когда топнуть, когда закричать во всё горло, приветствуя новобрачных, окунувшихся в притихшие солёные воды. Посыпались разухабистые крики, улюлюканья и поздравления. Степняки бросали на гальку маски и подставляли ладони под глиняные кувшины, омывая лица молоком. Как пояснила жрица в салатовом балахоне: «Ежели среди нас оказался человек, охваченный злым духом или злыми помыслами, первородные соки помогут разоблачить его». Уж кто-кто, а София могла бы подискутировать на тему, как надёжнее всего вычислять одержимых людей, но сейчас не то время и не та публика для подобных разговоров. Вместо этого послушно протянула руки, сложив ладони в чашу. Молоко налили непростое: чувствовался пряный аромат трав.

Сознание померкло. Перед глазами встала не раз виденная в реальности и во снах картина: полярное сияние, объявшее беззвёздное небо от горизонта до горизонта. Приступ прошёл так же внезапно, как и явился. Молоко в руках Софии образовало комочки, плавающие в мутной желтоватой жидкости. Вскрикнув от неожиданности, она развела ладони; вонючие сгустки упали на гальку, прямо на глазах покрывшись плесенью. Следом на них закапала кровь, София тут же прикрыла нос платком. 

Жрица вздрогнула, отступила на шаг. Пока окружающие только осознавали случившееся, Виктор утянул Софию себе за спину и выхватил револьвер. Степняки медленно приближались, храня полное молчание — а взгляды у всех были злые, страшные.

— Уходи, — тихо произнесла жрица и тут же повысила голос: — Уходи!

Толпа вторила ей: «Убирайся», «Изыди», «Проваливай». Раздался щелчок, Виктор взвёл курок револьвера. Со всеми, кто покушается на его хранимую, у него разговор короткий. Только этого не хватало! София положила руку на его предплечье, шаг за шагом уводя прочь от беснующихся степняков. Те не пытались их преследовать, хотя кто знал, что случилось бы, не окажись у Хранителя пистолета в руке и меча в ножнах.

— Заявим на них? — убрав оружие в кобуру, Виктор достал вместо него платок и бережно вытер руки Софии от остатков молока.

— Думаю, это была злая шутка, — пробормотала София, зябко поведя плечами. В ушах стоял гул, из-за которого было невозможно сосредоточиться. — Скорее всего, они поняли, что я приближённая Квадранты.

— Нет. Дело не в этом! У вас случился приступ. Опять. Это не болезнь и не переутомление, сами понимаете. Молоко… оно же…

— Скисло неспроста? — сухо закончила София. — Что вы хотите сказать, Раймонд? Что я одержима? Это невозможно, вы же знаете. Если уверены, что омовение молоком — ведовской ритуал, раз он имел силу, то давайте вернёмся и вместо свадьбы устроим суд!

— Нет, — с заминкой ответил Виктор, всё ещё держа ладони хранимой в своих руках. — Но ваши приступы нельзя игнорировать. Мисс Таррнет, вам наверняка можно помочь, но вы совершенно ничего не делаете для этого.

— Раймонд, не забивайте голову. Ваше дело — защищать моё тело от посягательств извне. Об остальном я могу позаботиться сама.

Всё, что мог сделать Виктор — это подчиниться. Как и всегда.

Весь путь до города София старательно изучала записи, игнорируя бросаемые Хранителем взгляды. Грязь под колёсами дилижанса сменили мощёные дороги Дарнелла — города, затерянного в прошлых десятилетиях. Тесные улочки освещали старомодные газовые фонари, броские плакаты заменяли скандирующих рекламу мехатронов, а в небе вместо дирижаблей летали лишь стаи птиц. В этом было своё очарование. Всё казалось интересным после однообразия гор и снежных пустошей, слишком долго София просидела в самой глуши, у Глотки Предтечей. Жаль, что поездка прошла впустую. Донести до горцев из Мун-Бадыр важность Непреложных законов, которые они нарушали шаманскими обрядами и дружбой с неупокоенными духами предков, ей пока не удалось. Крепкие орешки, другие приближённые разбили бы их молотами, но София хотела показать, что можно иначе.

Дилижанс тряхнуло, когда он остановился напротив резиденции приближённых. Квадранта, запечатлённая в граните, первой встречала гостей у ворот: Пепельная судия преклонила колени, прижимая к груди горшочек с прахом; позади неё плечом к плечу стояли Духовный и Мудрая, готовые вместе нести просвещение людям и открывать тайны мироустройства. Над всеми возвышался Пламенный судия, панцирный доспех защищал его грудь, в руках он держал меч и факел — универсальное оружие против всех, кто нарушает Законы. Четыре безликие сущности единого целого.

Виктор взял в обе руки чемоданы, демонстрируя готовность идти за Софией хоть на дно морское. Он был прямо как здание резиденции: монументальный, потрёпанный временем и жизнью, но готовый выстоять века. Красная лента, как замена квадрианских флагов, украшала его шею декоративным узлом. Улыбчивая служанка проводила их в особняк, рассыпаясь в любезностях. На её накрахмаленном воротничке золотились вышитые ромбы. Ромбы на коврах, ромбы на дверях, ромбы на стенах — София успела позабыть, как ей опротивел этот символ за годы служения Квадранте. Едва переступив порог комнат, выделенных для неё на пятом этаже, Виктор принялся совать нос в каждый угол. Вот же неисправимый перестраховщик. В резиденции полно прислуги и других Хранителей, лучше бы он воспользовался шансом отдохнуть от своей извечной роли защитника.

— Видеть рядом ваше лицо и день, и ночь доставляет мне несказанное удовольствие, но дамам иногда необходимо побыть наедине с собой, — София подталкивала его к выходу. — Хоть здесь-то я могу себе это позволить!

— Если вновь станет худо… — едва успел вставить Виктор, прежде чем за ним закрылась дверь.

Да здравствует долгожданное одиночество! К сбору София готовилась со всей тщательностью: волосы заплела в косу вокруг головы, дорожный костюм сменила на алую судейскую мантию, надела на мизинец колечко с жемчужиной — единственную память о матери. Финальным штрихом она затянула под горлом Дар Квадранты. Слова Виктора всё не выходили из головы. Путешествуя по Синему Хребту, София списывала кровотечение и головные боли на горную болезнь, но почему сейчас ей становилось лишь хуже? Неужели беззаконники навели порчу?

«Разве предназначение Даров не как раз в том, чтобы ограждать от ведовства? — София потянула боло за плетёный шнурок, разглядывая рубин в золотой оправе. При свете ламп внутри камня различались жилки, как кровеносные сосуды. — Могла ли случиться осечка?..»

Возможно, стоило заглянуть к медикам, но когда-нибудь потом. Перед Софией стояли задачи поважнее собственного здоровья, одна из них на сегодня: сойтись в смертном бою с другими приближёнными. Её ждали люди разных возрастов и народностей, с противоположными характерами и взглядами на жизнь. Споры, крики, игнорирование чужого мнения — вот их обычное оружие. Оставалось надеяться, что на этот раз её коготки окажутся достаточно остры, чтобы пробить их шкуры.

За дверью прозвенел колокольчик, прислуга созывала всех в столовую. Пора. Неторопливо спускаясь по лестнице, София прокручивала в голове отчёт о поездке на север — в сотый раз за последний час. Рука в перчатке поправила выбившуюся прядь; Виктор чутко улавливал моменты, когда необходимо отвлечь хранимую от накручивания самой себя. Обменявшись быстрыми взглядами, они сказали ими друг другу больше, чем могли позволить сказать словами. Тревога рассеялась, и София решительно вошла в зал, где уже собрались её коллеги. В глазах зарябило от судейских мантий: красные, голубые, серые и зелёные, под цвет каждого из Квадранты. Позади приближённых замерли тени в тёмно-синих мундирах, а между ними мелькали белые фартуки служанок, следящих, чтобы не пустели бокалы и тарелки. Как много шума и суеты! Не успела София пригубить вина для храбрости, как в столовую ворвался запыхавшийся сэр Берислав. Замерев в дверях, он бегло посчитал присутствующих в зале. Результат заставил его помрачнеть.

— Внимание на меня! Успеете потом набить животы, — прикрикнул он, встав во главе стола. — Cегодня пришла новость: украден очередной Дар, на этот раз Мудрой судии. Как вы могли заметить, мы потеряли леди Эшартт. За последние пять лет тринадцатый случай. Тринадцатый! И ни один Дар до сих пор не возвращён. Есть все основания предполагать, что против нас действует некая организация. Сэра Таррнета до сих пор нет? Жаль, я хотел услышать его мнение на этот счёт.

Очередной сбор, который начинается со скверных новостей. София с грустью обвела взглядом пустующие стулья: изначально приближённых было ровно сорок — по десять человек от каждого из четырёх Судий. На сегодняшний день осталось всего двадцать три. Нет Дара — нет приближённого. Традиция. Закон. Но что случится, если не останется ни одного?

— Боюсь, нам придётся пойти на радикальные меры, — продолжил сэр Берислав, когда утихли встревоженные шепотки. — Император не одобрил запрос на усиленную охрану от Хранителей. Остаётся молиться, чтобы не отозвали тех, кто при нас сейчас. Я считаю, что нам следует переждать ненастье в столице, там есть все условия. Никаких поездок. Никакого паломничества. Затворничество. 

Начался гвалт: люди наперебой осуждали и обсуждали предложение сэра Берислава, предлагали свои варианты, другие их тут же критиковали. София не сдержала усталого вздоха. Непреложные законы объясняли происходящие в мире процессы, давали ответы на все вопросы, главное — их правильно задать. Софии нравилось задавать вопросы, как и остальным приближённым. То немногое, что их объединяло. Вот только Законы… не помогали определиться с бюджетом на год. Не решали внутренние конфликты. Не могли уговорить императора Арчибальда IV расширить круг полномочий. Не возвращали украденные Дары. Из-за этого сборы никогда не проходили гладко. София встала, едва касаясь пальцами столешницы. Споры стихли, коллеги обратили на неё взгляды. Как же хотелось оглянуться на Виктора, чтобы тот кивнул, или подмигнул, или улыбнулся — ладно, хотя бы прищурился, — лишь бы дал знать, что поддерживает её. 

— Но что насчёт горцев с Синего Хребта? Мы не можем бросить работу с ними. Я не могу.

Сэр Берислав посмотрел на неё с бесконечной усталостью на лице и покачал головой. Каждый сбор добавлял в его бороду всё больше седины.

— Мы уязвимы как никогда, не лучшее время для поездок в логово беззаконников.

— Я провела среди них три месяца и, как видите, жива. Если мы ослабим давление, то вся работа пойдёт насмарку. У меня получилось наладить контакт, самый трудный шаг сделан!

— Прекрасно понимаю важность вашей миссии. Осознаю, насколько опасны беззаконники без малейшего контроля. Но вдумайтесь: несколько столетий число приближённых практически не менялось, а тут за пять лет сократилось вдвое. Это катастрофа, леди Таррнет. Катастрофа!

София собралась с духом, понимая, что собирается идти по тонкому льду. Не так она хотела начать разговор о Левиафанах, совсем не так. Она должна предъявить нечто серьёзное, потенциально крайне опасное, тогда у приближённых не получится засунуть голову в песок.

— Дело не только в горцах. По словам одного из шаманов, в Глотке Предтечей стоит «город на костях», куда стекаются люди со всех концов империи и почитают некое «божество», — София окинула всех быстрым взглядом. — Он утверждал, что чужаки разорили уже семь поселений. Горцы надеются — надеются, понимаете! — на нашу помощь. Если мы отвернёмся от них, то они никогда больше не пойдут нам навстречу.

— К чему эти истории, Таррнет? — поморщился сэр Игрис, перебирая виноградины в тарелке. Вечно он теребил что-нибудь, будто перебирал каждое услышанное слово, отделяя зёрна от плевел. — Дикари всегда враждуют между собой, теперь они захотели нашими руками решить свои проблемы?

Внезапно вместо одного сэра Игриса появилось два. Нет… только не сейчас! Закашлявшись, София согнулась над столом и постаралась незаметно стереть кровь рукавом.

— С вами всё хорошо, леди Таррнет? — сэр Берислав склонил голову к плечу, с беспокойством приглядываясь к Софии. Его бледно-зелёная мантия приближённого Духовного судии окрасилась в лиловый, с разноцветными переливами.

— Да. Простите. Простуда, — София с трудом расслышала вопрос сквозь нарастающий в ушах гул. Вино в бокале казалось чёрным, как беззвёздное небо, по которому расплывалось радужное сияние, подобно подолу той невесты-степнячки. Сквозь гул различался голос. Глубокий. Подавляющий. Одновременно родной и близкий, как голос матери. Пугающий и оглушающий, как вой ветра на горной вершине.

— Это не просто дикари — они могут иметь отношение к Левиафанам, — заявила София чужеродным для себя тоном. Приближённые зашептались: о Левиафанах многие были наслышаны, но как о разбойничьей ватаге, бесчинствующей на севере. — Судя по увиденному мной, Левиафаны и есть те самые верующие в «божество из города на костях», которое они зовут Скорбящим палачом.

Хотелось рассказать о деревне Форменн, о том, что опасность подобралась куда ближе, чем все могли себе представить, но — маленький червячок, засевший в голове, ещё глубже пролез в её мысли. Переменчивый голос шелестел над ухом: «Молчи. Молчи. Об этом им знать рано». Пальцы сковала дрожь. Вряд ли кто-то, кроме Виктора, уловил изменения. «Пускай. Слово Хранителя ничего не значит». Она знала, что должна делать. «Ты сделаешь это. Сделаешь». Она обязана. Обязана.

— В любой момент ситуация с Левиафанами может выйти из-под контроля. Тогда повторится бойня, устроенная Дикой Кэйшес, но в гораздо больших масштабах! Если хотите прямых доказательств, то пусть кто-нибудь из вас отправится со мной к Глотке Предтечей, увидит и услышит всё сам.

Самый лучший вариант. Если бы хоть кто-то… хотя бы один… для начала сошёл бы даже один… Голос успокаивающе нашёптывал: «Прежде чем убить кита, его следует измотать. Мы нанесли гарпуном первый удар». София бездумно опустошила бокал вина, не чувствуя его вкуса. Приближённые тем временем вполголоса переговариваясь между собой.

— Мы должны прийти к единому мнению, — по самому сэру Бериславу было не понять, как он относится к новости. — Если леди Таррнет верно оценила ситуацию, то в Глотке Предтечей скрываются не просто беззаконники, а враги империи. Мы обязаны заявить об этом императору, но дорого заплатим, если он пошлёт гвардейцев по ложному следу. Прошу поднять руку тех, кто согласен поехать на север.

Секунда-две томительного ожидания. София крутила мамино кольцо на пальце, всматриваясь в лица приближённых, но те отводили взгляды. Поднятых рук так и не видать. Плохо. Плохо. Плохо. Нужно больше времени, чтобы заглотить наживку. «Жди. Жди. Крюк вопьётся в глотку хоть одного из них». На лбу выступила испарина. Слабость. Какая ужасная слабость. Она чувствовала, как Виктор прожигает её затылок взглядом. Он всё видит. Всё понимает. Нехорошо.

Потерев переносицу, сэр Берислав сказал коллегам обдумать своё решение до утра. Уже лучше, хоть кто-то да поддастся любопытству. После Софии слово взяли другие приближённые, новые витки споров не утихали до позднего вечера. За окном послышался бой городских часов. Не успели они отбить одиннадцать раз, как во всём особняке мигнул и погас свет. Наконец-то столовая погрузилась в тишину. Запахло серой, когда прислуга торопливо зажгла канделябры.

— Видимо, знак. Закончим на сегодня, — объявил сэр Берислав и только тогда вспомнил о существовании стула, устало рухнув на него. Его Хранительница, Адда Гирд, налила в бокал вина, но сэр Берислав скупо улыбнулся и покачал головой.

Помнится, когда юная София начала проявлять излишнюю самостоятельность, отец настоял на охране. К подбору кандидатуры он подошёл ответственно, ведь выбирал человека, который станет хранить его единственную наследницу. Выбор пал на Адду Гирд, уже тогда она была одной из лучших, но София наотрез отказалась доверять ей свою жизнь. Мисс Гирд казалась ожившим идолом, вылепленным из глины, — перед их встречей София успела начитаться жутких историй о степняках. После неё она отвергла многих кандидатов, пока отец не привёл Виктора — молодой, красивый, безукоризненно послушный и свирепый в бою, как тут было устоять? Столько лет они провели вместе, но хватит ли у Софии решимости отозвать его? Виктору нельзя возвращаться с ней на север. Наверняка он будет зол, расстроен, не поймёт, в чём провинился, из-за чего его заменили другим Хранителем — зато останется жив.

Ступеньки мелькали перед глазами; проклятые лестницы, подъём по ним занимал маленькую вечность. София потёрла виски, вновь услышав отзвуки гула в ушах, и едва успела поймать платком капнувшую из носа кровь. Переживания о Викторе как ветром сдуло. Ей нет дела до Хранителя, он лишь безликая тень, помеха. Важны те, другие люди, нужно что-то сделать с ними, крючок, крючок, но как…

София спешила скорее закрыться в спальне, но Виктор вскинул руку, не дав захлопнуть дверь.

— Всё наладится, — прошептал он, пытаясь убедить в этом то ли Софию, то ли самого себя. 

— Не беспокойтесь обо мне, я справлюсь. 

Прикосновение пальцев к щеке заставило Софию вырваться из омута, в который из раза в раз затягивало её разум.

— Я от тебя никуда не денусь, — неловко улыбнулся Виктор, будто услышав её мысли или же прочитав по глазам, как всегда.

Увы, как и с незабудками, на этот раз он понял всё совсем не так, как надо.


	3. Глава I. Часть №2. Коньяк и кот

Столько пятен. Их слишком много. Ублюдки в синих мундирах могут быть совсем рядом. Стук во входную дверь заставил замереть от ужаса, внутренности сжались в болезненный комок.

«Уже?! Меня нашли так быстро?» — Хейд застыл с мокрым комбинезоном в руках. Так его и убьют. Повесят. Застрелят. Прикончат рядом с сортиром.

Дверь никто не выламывал, лишь визгливо ругалась соседка: «Трубы воют уже минут двадцать! Весь квартал успел бы за это время перемыться. Хватит тратить воду, приблуда ты степная!» Можно выдохнуть. Хейд склонился над ванной, пытаясь разглядеть капли крови на комбинезоне. Мерещились десятки, сотни, тысячи крапинок, он высматривал их на чёрной ткани с нездоровым, отдающим лёгким безумием упорством. Из гостиной, пробиваясь сквозь шум воды, волнами лился голос Элии Уайт: весь день крутили запись её свежего хита:

_Эй, ты видишь?_   
_Видишь дирижабль над головой?_   
_Он ждёт нас — но мы обратились в прах._

Голос резко взвыл и стих, съеденный помехами. Из-за ржавых труб вода была грязная, рыжеватая; Хейду казалось — это стекает с комбинезона злосчастная кровь. Задев пальцем острый край одной из заклёпок, он рассёк сморщенную от воды кожу. Поверх пятен, видимых лишь помутнённым от страха разумом, упало две капли уже настоящей крови.

«Возьми себя в руки! — Хейд хлопнул по лицу мокрыми ладонями и зажмурился. — Меня не могли разглядеть. Я не оставил никаких улик. Не оставил же?.. Проклятье, баллон!.. Его могут не найти. Залягу на дно, никто и не узнает».

Он бездумно слизал выступившую кровь. На языке горчило от её привкуса, смешанного со ржавчиной. Ничего. Пока по всему Дарнеллу не расклеили гончие листы с его лицом, ещё не всё потеряно. Он сможет выкрутиться, улизнуть. В империи полно укромных уголков.

«Зараза, как я мог так облажаться!» — Хейд боднул лбом холодный бортик ванны, закусил шрам на губе. Раз за разом он прокручивал в памяти минувший вечер. Где, где же он допустил фатальную ошибку?

_А наш дирижабль уходит вдаль,_   
_Туда, где за горизонтом открыты новые миры,_   
_Туда, где навеки вместе жили бы мы._

Надоедливая песня мешала сосредоточиться. Пошатываясь, Хейд вышел в гостиную и с трудом повернул у радио заедающий переключатель. Голос певицы медленно затих.

_А наш дирижабль всё уходит вдаль,_   
_А наш дирижабль всё уходит вдаль…_   
_Так и не дождавшись нас._

***

День складывался на редкость удачно. В бюро добрых услуг повезло урвать выгодный заказ на устранение замыканий в проводке, заодно подрезать пару кошельков. Лёгкие деньги раззадорили аппетит, поэтому Хейд прихватил заказ в менее законной конторе — и вот, бутылка коньяка слегка выпирает под пиджаком, убранная в глубокий внутренний карман. Каждый раз он развлекал себя игрой «угадай, что в бутылке». Ему придётся вернуть кольцо, когда-то подаренное любовнице? Похитить компромат на важную шишку? Банально обчистить шкатулку с семейными ценностями? Горлышко перевязали красной лентой — знак крайней срочности, это только подогревало интерес.

В трущобах близ Обводного канала находилась его укромная нора — место, где можно отдохнуть в перерывах между двумя работами. Квартиру сдавала миссис Бэлвош, бравшая раз в неделю скромную плату, но с одним условием. Ерундовым, как подумалось в начале. Но с каждым днём становилось очевиднее, насколько сильно ошибся Хейд и насколько коварной оказалась миссис Бэлвош.

— Свали, мешаешься.

На стопочке романов, оставшихся от хозяйки, возлежал огромный кот. Хейд не запоминал его кличку, потому звал Первым из-за единственного пятна на персиково-рыжей шерсти — ровной белой линии на лбу. Занятый массивной тушей стол был слишком мал для двоих, потому Хейд без раздумий согнал кота шлепком. Первый шипел, урчал, готовый кинуться на ноги неприятеля, но его привычно проигнорировали.

Итак, кот — то самое досадное условие. Он остался от мужа коварной старухи, которая не придумала ничего лучше, чем скидывать заботу о животном наивным арендаторам.

Щёлкнул переключатель, радио заиграло набившие оскомину песни — пусть лучше они крутятся на заднем фоне, чем чья-то грызня под окном. Настроившись на рабочий лад, Хейд пинцетом вытащил из бутылки свёрнутый в трубочку лист. Разгладив записку на столе, он пробежался взглядом по сетке из цифр, написанных размашистым небрежным почерком. Странно.

«Кажется, Несса была не совсем трезвой или очень уставшей», — Хейд не узнавал почерк старой знакомой, но кто, кроме неё, мог шифровать заказ? Все тайные метки на своём месте, не придраться. На обратной стороне листа нашлась подпись «См. К.Р.», а ещё ниже — приписка, обведённая красным, указывающая примерное время и сегодняшнюю дату. Чем заказчик думал, выдвигая такие сроки!

Пришлось достать из шкафа увесистый том «Современной истории Тормандалла» авторства Конана Рикко, благодаря ему сетка цифр превратилась в набор слов. Подумав немного, Хейд сложил из них нечто осмысленное: улица им. Параведда, резиденция квадрианцев, пятый этаж, помеченное крестом окно, цель — Дар Квадранты. Ясно теперь, к чему такая срочность — застать приближённого на одном месте, если он не приехал с миссией, та ещё задачка. Майра, организатор лотереи, как раз смеялась недавно: «В последнее время рука у тебя невезучая, спорим, если Сорокам поступит заказ украсть Дар, именно ты его и вытащишь».

«Кажется, у Майры проклюнулся дар предвидения. Может, настучать на неё за нарушение законов?» — невесело усмехнулся Хейд, но отказываться от дела, впрочем, не собирался. Вдруг сегодняшняя удача поможет ему в вылазке?

Сверившись с картой Дарнелла, Хейд отыскал нужную улицу и дом. Знакомый адрес. Он бывал в резиденции год назад, по заказу бюро — проблемы с проводкой, но чинить такое старьё бесполезно, только менять. Кто бы мог подумать, что придётся наведаться туда вновь. Стоило собраться на дело, как всплыла подлянка Первого: тот пробрался в спальню и испачкал шерстью подготовленный комбинезон, вдобавок кое-где его подрав. На всякий случай Хейд обнюхал ткань. С несносного кота станется опозорить своего противника, помочившись на его одежду — подобное уже случалось с сапогами всего неделю назад.

«Если к зиме не съеду, пущу на рукавицы и мясную похлёбку», — стряхнув с груди шерсть, Хейд потянулся к поясу с подсумками. А вот и второй сюрприз: кот погрыз крепления баллончика с усыпляющим газом. Хейд цокнул языком. Баллончик не раз его выручал, но он слишком широкий, в другие крепления никак не влезал. Время поджимало. Штопкой придётся заняться завтра, но для надёжности Хейд прошёлся разок иголкой с ниткой. Подёргал, проверяя на прочность — хватит на одну ночь.

Вечерний Дарнелл встретил Хейда предгрозовой прохладой. Торгаши горланили наперебой, продавая по дешёвке остатки еды, что пришлось как нельзя кстати: на выбор и рыбные пироги, и варёные мидии, крабовые лапки, лепёшки с икрой да паровые пирожки с мясом — на последних Хейд и остановился.

— Тебе с чем пирожок, мальчик: кроликом, птицей, или вот, один с морской капустой остался, хочешь? — благодушно пробасил торгаш, поправив очки на носу. Стоило ему присмотреться к Хейду, как его щекастая рожа скривилась, выпятив губу. — Проваливай, обезьяна поганая, пока всех нормальных покупателей не распугал. Шуш!

Хейд лишь пожал плечами. Староват он уже, чтобы кидаться на любого, кому его чужеземная кровь встала поперёк горла. Неприятный осадок сгладил кое-чей дневной заработок, осевший в подсумке — деньги ведь, как в народе говорят, к деньгам шли. Голодным Хейд не остался: обменял пару шиллетов на печёный картофель у не такой принципиальной торговки. Путь до улицы им. Параведда удалось сократить через парк, обычно малолюдный, но сегодня его облюбовала толпа ряженых людей. Шума от них было на всю округу: кто-то играл на кожаных бубнах, кто-то хлопал в ладоши, кто-то пел. Локти этих крикунов так и норовили прилететь в лицо Хейда, но ему не привыкать уклоняться от помех.

— Потанцуй со мной! — за его руку ухватилась смуглая девица с косой иссиня-чёрных волос. — Не думала, что встречу здесь ещё одного айрхе. Всевидящий хан свёл нас, не иначе! — она лукаво прищурила подведённые сурьмой глаза, такие же, как у Хейда: раскосые, цвета чернослива. — Сегодня даже духи пришли разделить с нами праздник, и ты присоединяйся, брат.

Чужое прикосновение — ножом по нервам. Стряхнув с себя руку, Хейд молча растворился в толпе. Ни «братья», ни «сёстры» ему не нужны. Почти выбравшись из парка, он наткнулся на забавную картину: женщина в салатовом балахоне кружилась вокруг торгового автомата с напитками. Она то скребла по стеклу пальцами, обмотанными ленточками, то постукивала по корпусу, то водила ладонями, приговаривала что-то, не понимая, как заставить страшный неприступный агрегат поделиться бутылочкой.

tab>— Вам помочь? — мимоходом спросил Хейд, в котором сработала профессиональная привычка. Не воровская, вполне цивильная: днём он ходил по домам как работник бюро услуг, возвращая жизнь всевозможным приборам. Зачастую поломки были связаны с такими глупыми причинами, что можно неделями байки рассказывать. Хейду было несложно исправить невежество заказчиков, пусть ему и не доплачивали за лишние хлопоты.

— Молока… мне бы молока, — лицо женщины скрывала маска в виде морды корсака, степной лисицы. — Не понимаю, как открыть этот мешок. Тут какой-то секрет?

— Есть один, — Хейд закинул шиллет в прорезь. Автомат шумно заработал, незнакомка вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда он с громким щелчком выплюнул бутылку.

— Как чудно́. Предки моих предков и их предки могли получить молоко, лишь касаясь живого, с живыми же потом делились. Теперь оно в железных мешках, которые делятся в обмен на такое же железо. — Ногти оказались как когти, с лёгкостью подцепили крышечку и сорвали её. Женщина покачала головой. — Это молоко, оно же мёртвое совсем, в нём тепла нет. Вот же странные времена настали...

— В следующий раз берите воду, с ней не прогадаете, — Хейда судьба молока из автомата не особенно тронула.

— Спасибо, что помог договориться с железным мешком, маленький человек, — морда корсака оказалась непозволительно близко, уставилась на Хейда пустыми глазницами. — Чую в тебе родное. Тоже ведь под степным солнцем рождён да тёплым молоком вскормлен, но не здесь, где-то далеко, за морем.

— На вторую бутылку монету не дам, — Хейд мигом растерял половину доброжелательности. Он попытался обойти странную особу, но его перехватили за плечо, вцепившись, словно когтями. Вот же прилипала! До квадрианской резиденции оставалась какая-то пара шагов, за кронами деревьев уже можно было различить свет в окнах.

— Маленький человек, забудь о своих железках. Предки моих предков на дар отвечали даром, и я тебя без ответного дара не отпущу. Таков закон, — в руке женщины-лисицы оказалась пиала, в которую она вылила купленное Хейдом молоко. Выбросив бутылку, она протянула мешочек с маковыми зернами. — Мой дар — кусочек будущего. Брось горсть.

В такие моменты Хейд вспоминал, почему решил остаться в городе, в цивилизации, и не горел желанием возвращаться к корням. К крайне душным и навязчивым корням.

— Я не хочу знать, как зовут суженую, — в его без того насыщенном графике не осталось места для семьи, — ждёт ли меня богатство, — всё, что хотелось, он мог украсть или купить на заработанное, — и где искать своё счастье, — та жизнь, которую Хейд построил своими руками, устраивала его полностью, — потому простите, но не интересует.

— Так давай погадаем на смерть, — гадалка настойчиво протягивала мешочек с маком. — К ней никто не безразличен.

Вдалеке прогрохотал гром. Башенные часы начали отбивать одиннадцать часов вечера. Первый удар. С раздражённым вздохом Хейд набрал горсть маковых зёрен, не глядя кинул в пиалу, половину рассыпав мимо. Пятый удар. В резиденции разом погас свет. Восьмой удар. Нечеловечески длинные пальцы обхватили ладонь Хейда, стёрли с подушечек прилипшие зёрна.

— Смерть придёт за тобой в день первого снега, маленький человек.

Последний удар.

— Надеюсь, теперь все правила соблюдены? — Хейд выдернул ладонь из чужой хватки, чувствуя на коже липкий след от прикосновения. — В любом случае — всего хорошего.

К счастью, больше Хейда никто не задерживал, иначе пришлось бы перейти к грубой силе или злому слову, а конфликты он не любил. Пора сосредоточиться на деле. То, что свет в резиденции потух аккурат к тому времени, которое было указано в записке — явно не чудесное совпадение. Хейд нервно прикусил шрам на губе. Сам особняк, насколько он помнил, раньше принадлежал роду Эливайн. Эта семейка толстосумов приложила руку к строительству Дарнелла в столь давние времена, когда город даже не носил своего нынешнего названия. От былого великолепия остались крохи: что могло рассыпаться — рассыпалось, что могли сломать — сломали, что могли украсть — украли, но даже побитый жизнью особняк выделялся особым благородством. В глаза бросался горельеф над окном пятого этажа: две Поющие девы, чьи лица скрывали клювовидные шлемы, держали скрещенные копья. Вот и нашлось место из записки.

Несмотря на поздний час, у резиденции то и дело кто-то шатался. На Хейда, однако, никто не обращал внимания: стоило взгляду наткнуться на комбинезон, похожий на форму работников бюро услуг, как любопытство разом угасало. Лучше сработали бы только обноски попрошаек. Подгадав момент, Хейд протиснулся между прутьями забора и затерялся в высоких кустах. Планировка особняка была бесхитростной: главное здание возвышалось куполообразной башней, а пристроенные к нему крылья, ниже на пару этажей, полукругом охватывали внутренний дворик. С тем, чтобы забраться на одну из пристроек, проблем не возникло — Хейд ещё в прошлый визит приметил скрытую между колоннами лестницу. На главное здание пришлось лезть своим ходом, хватаясь за выпирающие горельефы и просовывая в щели между камнями клюв ледоруба-фомки. Наивные люди до сих пор верили, что прутья с вензелями спасут их от домушников. Против Хейда это точно не сработало: хоть и с трудом, но он протиснулся сквозь решётку. Острый край вензеля зацепил крепёж баллончика с газом. Хейд тут же замер, потрогал швы — не порвались ли? На ощупь понять было сложно.

«Вот же всё неладно!» — Хейд вновь прикусил шрамы на губе. Не поворачивать же назад, когда он одной ногой в комнате? Баллончик ещё держится, потерпит.

Створки окна были гостеприимно открыты — у особняков настолько древней планировки всегда беда с вентиляцией. Перво-наперво Хейд привязал к решётке конец каната — пригодится во время спуска. Натянул на лицо маску-респиратор — необходимая подстраховка, когда носишь с собой баллончик с сильнодействующим газом. Приоткрыв шторы, он заглянул в щёлочку одним глазом. Гостиная, значит. За арочным проходом виднелась спальня, где-то там должна быть и дверь, ведущая в уборную. По размерам одна лишь гостиная — как вся квартирка Хейда на Обводном канале. Обставлена старинной, но не очень ухоженной мебелью, и никаких вещей, которые могли бы заинтересовать скупщиков. Не так уж и богато живут квадрианские шишки.

Помимо двух чемоданов у входной двери на присутствие жильца намекал лишь растопленный камин. Где же он сам? На деле ведь опасны не приближённые Квадранты, те только и могли, что бубнить о законах, а их сторожевые псы — Хранители. За благородным названием скрывались обычные наёмники: такие сначала пускали пулю в голову, а потом уже спрашивали, кто ты такой — против них комбинезон работника бюро не спасёт. Хейд мог похвастаться множеством талантов, но умение драться в них не входило. Останавливать пули — тоже.

Выждав немного, Хейд тенью скользнул внутрь. Прислушался к доскам: надёжны ли? Не скрипнут предательски под его весом? Если предположить, что Дар сейчас не на шее приближённого, то где он мог быть? Со своими ритуальными штучками они бегают, как с хрустальной жемчужиной. В чемодан её не убрать, другому не доверить. Может, в спальне?

— Здравствуй, мой дорогой Раймонд. Я-то думала, чего твоя комната пустует, а ты всё хозяйскую дверь сторожишь, — раздался из коридора приглушённый женский голос. — Тебя хорошо кормят за такое усердие?

— Не ожидал тебя сегодня встретить, с мастером приехала? Он дал задание?

Хейд замер на пороге спальни. Раз Хранитель шастает рядом, значит, и его подопечный точно где-то здесь. Скорее всего, в уборной. Кэйшес их всех прокляни! Наведаться позже, когда все уснут? Спрятаться и выжидать? Или же попробовать рискнуть? Хейд думал, а руки делали своё дело. Другого шанса может не представиться. Пять минут — и он исчезнет, как звёзды на рассвете.

— Я всё ещё в немилости, так что нет. Просто, как кошка, гуляю сама по себе, — хмыкнула Хранительница. — Как прошёл сбор?

— Часов пять провёл в курятнике…

На туалетном столике лежали каплевидные серёжки с изумрудами, теперь они болтались в кармане Хейда. В верхнем ящике нашлись пудреница и складное зеркало, украшенное мельчайшей мозаикой. Та сверкала в полумраке, возможно, тоже из драгоценных камней — стоило прихватить. Его приближённый — женщина. Все шансы улизнуть раньше, чем та выберется из уборной.

— Вид у тебя нездоровый. Поспал бы, пока есть возможность. Никто твою девчонку не украдёт. Или надеешься, что она к себе на ночь пригласит?

— Опять твои шуточки, — устало вздохнул Хранитель-у-двери. — Мне неспокойно. Лучше подожду немного, удостоверюсь, что всё тихо. Ты, кстати, очень мне в этом мешаешь, Катерина.

Рядом с чернильницей лежала парочка конвертов и раскрытый лист, заманивающий всем своим видом. Хейд не удержался и вчитался в мелкий почерк:

_«Раймонд, не удивляйтесь, что обращаюсь к вам подобным образом. Сейчас я в трезвом уме и памяти, но не знаю, будет ли это так завтра, да хоть через пять минут. Вы были правы. Во всём правы. То, что я здесь напишу, воспринимайте как непреложный приказ: нет больше доверия ни языку моему, ни мыслям...»_

Письмо обрывалось багровым пятном. Бесполезная находка. Жаль, Хейд мог бы толкнуть интересные вести местным информаторам.

— А ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Раймонд. Только обрадовалась, что вижу старого друга, а он меня разве что метлой не гонит. Давно в параноики заделался? Здесь все свои! Ни один безумец не рискнёт лезть в резиденцию, пока тут толпа Хранителей.

— К слову о Хранителях: что ты здесь забыла, да ещё без приказа мастера? Разве тебя не назначили служить в столице вместе с Даниилом? Это далековато от Дарнелла.

— У кошек свои тропинки к счастью… — туманно протянула Хранительница.

Женские побрякушки — приятная закуска, но аппетит ею не утолить. Перемахнув через кровать, Хейд нашёл кожаный саквояж, оставленный у изголовья. Парочка меховых рукавиц, спички, кошелёк — о, это уже интересно, — мятные леденцы, записная книжка, карты, в этой ерунде можно копаться бесконечно, но что-то смущало. Саквояж выглядел пухлее, чем оказался внутри. Пощупав швы, Хейд нашёл застёжки потайного отдела, в котором пряталась шкатулка из меди. Чуточку колдовства отмычками над замком, и вот оно, главное блюдо: длинный шнур, сплетённый из алой ленты и чёрной кожи, змеёй окружал золотой зажим с огромным рубином. Дар Квадранты. Вживую он был куда красивее, чем на иллюстрациях в библиотечных книгах.

«Здравствуй, красавица. Надеюсь, наше знакомство окажется приятным для обеих сторон», — и красавица без возражений перекочевала в подсумки. Больше Хейда ничто здесь не держало. Он вновь перемахнул через кровать, и тут многострадальные ремни не выдержали нагрузки. Баллончик грохнулся на пол, с противным скрежетом покатился под кровать, цепляясь железными боками за торчащие из пола шляпки гвоздей. Сердце Хейда упало и укатилось вслед за ним. Полезть за драгоценным баллонном под кровать? Или же валить как можно скорее?

Дверь уборной открылась со скрипом давно не смазанных петель.

— Раймонд, это вы? Что-то случилось? — сонно проговорила девушка, заплетая рыжие волосы в косу. Из одежды — лишь ночная сорочка, но почему-то её сейчас это не смущало.

Пальцы замерли.

«Она поняла, что я не Раймонд…»

Брови медленно поползли вверх.

«…доходит, что меня тут быть не должно…»

Глаза расширились, дыхание спёрло.

— Мисс Таррнет, всё в порядке? Вам нездоровится? — послышался из-за двери взволнованный голос Хранителя.

— Успокойся, мой дорогой Раймонд, это погода бушует, — тут же подала голос его подруга.

Хейд физически ощущал, как в горле девушки зарождается вскрик. Один звук до смерти. Будет это пуля? Или меч? Чем её Хранитель, чёртов пёс, оборвёт жизнь вора?

«Не хочу умирать. Только не я. Не я!»

Вместо крика девушка издала лишь надрывный хрип, когда в её горло воткнулся метательный нож. Она не успела осесть на пол, как Хейд буквально вылетел из окна, ободрав о прутья кожу на висках. Схватившись за канат, он соскользнул на крышу пристройки. От трения горели ладони. Хейд ничего не слышал, кроме стука крови в ушах, кроме булькающей крови из шеи приближённой. Мчался во весь дух, летел, и пули летели с ним наперегонки, но сегодня он оказался ловчее. Спрятался за дымовой трубой, прижал колени к себе и постарался сделаться ещё меньше ростом, чем есть. Выстрел. Когда-то же у Хранителя должны кончиться заряды?

«Но что он сделает потом? Попытается догнать?» — и эта паническая мысль заставила Хейда выглянуть из убежища. Только бы добраться до лестницы, и он растворится во тьме ночного города. Пуля просвистела прямо над ухом — седьмая по счёту. Перезарядка! Хейд, уже не таясь, поднялся на ноги — и с такой скоростью он раньше никогда в жизни не бегал. Старый шифер едва успевал хрустеть под ногами, перед глазами мелькали трубы, встревоженные птицы, улочки, дворы и фонари безучастно наблюдали за его бегством. Лишь увидев набережную Обводного канала, Хейд очнулся и остановился. Ноги подкашивались. Сердце безумно бухало в груди. Рухнув на скамейку, он бездумно уставился в пасмурное небо, не в силах отдышаться.

«Что-то пошло не так. Что-то определённо пошло не так», — звучало в голове заевшей пластинкой. Когда именно он оступился? Когда в лотерее выпал именно этот заказ? Когда дрянной кот порвал ремень? Может, его вина в том, что он сработал слишком медленно? Было ли хоть какое-то оправдание тому, что этой ночью он впервые убил человека? Прогремел гром, или, может, его настигли пули Хранителей. От дождевой капли, попавшей в глаз, Хейд вздрогнул, как от удара током.

Он никогда не убивал. Хейда можно было назвать талантливым радиомастером, хорошим вором, эгоистом, лицемером — на что хватит фантазии, — но не убийцей. Он мог допустить несерьёзную мысль о расправе над надоевшим котом, но никогда не хотел иметь на своей совести жизнь девушки, закончившей вечерний туалет на минуту раньше, чем стоило бы.

Хейд глянул на свои руки: их всё ещё жгло, как огнём. Вместо дождевых капель мерещились капли крови. Может, это они и есть? Брызнуло, когда нож попал в горло. Или когда он пронёсся мимо, а она падала, давясь так и не рождённым криком. Хейд растерянно потрогал левое бедро. Там, на специальных крепежах, покоилось пять метательных ножей — подарок Майры на десятилетие их знакомства. «Что ты, как дамочка трусливая, с баллончиком ходишь? — сказала она тогда. — Как тебя ещё местные шавки не загрызли, диву даюсь. Держи, пригодится. Хоть пригрозить будет чем».

Пригодилось. Теперь из пяти ножей осталось четыре, и что с этим делать — Хейд не знал.


	4. Глава I. Часть №3. Брошенный пёс

София Таррнет умерла до того, как он взял её на руки.

Кровь мерещилась всюду: в пламени камина, на полу, на стенах, на покрывале. Виктор помнил, как спустил всю обойму в ускользающую тень убийцы; помнил, как бился о решётку в безумном желании вынести её и пуститься в погоню, но его схватили за плечи и повалили на пол. Остальные воспоминания скрыла кровавая пелена.

Хлёсткая пощёчина заставила Виктора прийти в себя. В глаза бил электрический свет. Вокруг голые стены, какие-то бочки и ящики — наверное, склад. Руки Виктора крепко привязали к спинке стула, на котором он сидел. Голова болезненно пульсировала на затылке. Скорее всего, кто-то из Хранителей обезвредил его ударом. Как он мог потерять над собой контроль? Немыслимо. Недопустимо! Лишь бы не успел причинить кому-то вред. Почему так сложилось? Почему именно она? В этом проклятом доме находилось пятьдесят с лишним человек, но умерла именно она… 

— Ты готов говорить?

Единственное, ради чего Виктора призвали быть с ней, — защищать, защищать как раз от таких ублюдков, одного из которых он упустил, и мисс Таррнет он упустил…

— Кэйшес тебя прокляни, Раймонд! Возвращайся на землю!

Виктор с трудом поднял взгляд, хотя человек перед ним — последний, на кого он имел право смотреть. На ящике сидел не по возрасту седой мужчина, с залысинами у висков. На плечах — сырой от дождя плащ, подошвы высоких сапог измазаны грязью и глиной. Свет лампочки резкими тенями выделял морщины и белеющие шрамы на его лице, изломанный нос походил на соколиный клюв. Дариус Таррнет провёл ладонью по отросшей щетине, рассматривая Виктора непроницаемым взглядом. К сожалению, одними взглядами они друг другу ничего поведать не могли. 

— Я всё ещё жду ответа, — голос мастера был слишком мягким и спокойным, чем напоминал голос мисс Таррнет. Стало дурно от нахлынувших воспоминаний, Виктор с трудом сдержал подступившую рвоту. Крепко же ему прилетело по голове. 

— Я готов ответить перед законом, сэр. 

Мастер Таррнет достал из-за пояса тот самый метательный нож, которым убили его дочь, провёл пальцем по лезвию, стирая засохшие кровавые разводы. Виктор тут же опустил взгляд на свои сапоги. Что за пятна? Неужели тоже от крови?

— Закон обождёт. Ему не впервой, — оскалившись, мастер указал кончиком ножа на Виктора. — Расскажи всё, что помнишь. 

— Я услышал подозрительный шум из комнаты мисс Таррнет. Кинулся на помощь, но она истекла кровью слишком быстро, — голос Виктора не дрогнул ни на одном слове, будто он пересказывал скучный репортаж с газетного разворота. — Убийца пролез через оконные решётки и спустился с помощью каната. Я не смог его пристрелить.

— Как этот убийца выглядел? 

Трудно принять, что Виктор действительно сидит на допросе у мастера, а не беседует о пустяках с Катериной. Что он должен сделать, чтобы всё вернуть обратно? 

— Одет во всё чёрное. На лице маска или респиратор. Рост невысокий, скорее всего, айрхе. На этом всё. Я видел убийцу всего пару секунд.

— Респиратор, говоришь?.. — мастер Таррнет вздохнул и потёр переносицу. Своею ли рукой он оборвёт жизнь провалившегося Хранителя? В их уставе было жестокое, но справедливое правило: не смог сберечь хранимого — разделишь его участь. Правило непреложно, как и законы Квадранты, потому о его истоках никто не задумывался — по крайне мере, вслух.

— Когда вы исполните моё наказание, мастер? — Виктор не выдержал затянувшегося молчания.

— Помереть невтерпёж? Обычно те, кто оказывались на твоём месте, клялись стать лучше и не совершать подобных ошибок.

Виктор промолчал. Скажи он, что желает умереть, — и соврал бы. Как теперь жить, он тоже не представлял. Мастер с явным усилием встал с ящика, стараясь не опираться на правую ногу. Прихрамывая, он обошёл Виктора и замер за его спиной. Дыхание спёрло в горле, мышцы на руках напряглись, подчиняясь животному инстинкту освободиться и бежать, бежать прочь, что есть сил, но Виктор сдержал себя. Мастеру позволено решать его судьбу, и Хранитель Раймонд подчинился.

Лезвие злополучного ножа замерло перед глазами. Странно, что не в горле.

— Посмотри внимательно. О чём этот нож может тебе рассказать?

Что от него хотели услышать? Явно не о пятнах крови или степени заточки. Высохшие разводы почти стёрлись от пальцев мастера, и если приглядеться…

— На нём гравировка? 

— Верное направление. Присмотрись ещё лучше. 

Чернёные линии украшали полированную сталь: угадывалась морда какого-то животного и часть лапы. Рисунок казался неполным.

— Это нож из набора братьев… — Виктор нахмурился, судорожно роясь в воспоминаниях. — Маквудов? 

— Верно. Чужеземные оружейники, лет десять назад пытались с нами сотрудничать, если меня самого не обманывает память. 

— …а вы отказали из-за их любви к декоративности в ущерб практичности, — Виктор начал догадываться, к чему подводил мастер. — Это же они обожали выпускать наборы оружия и украшать их гравировкой с общим рисунком? Катерине хватило бы такой зацепки. 

На душе полегчало от мысли, что хоть кто-нибудь когда-нибудь прижмёт ногтем ту неуловимую сволочь.

— Да, она умная хорошая девочка с хорошими связями среди умных людей. Вот только поклонника Маквудов будет искать не она. 

Нож пропал из поля зрения. Путы на руках ослабли. Виктор разглядывал следы от верёвок на коже, грязные рукава и засохшую кровь под ногтями. Вновь стало дурно.

— А сталь-то хороша… Если бы не эти глупые украшательства и упрямство Маквудов… — прокряхтел мастер, возвращаясь на свой ящик. — Не смотри так удивлённо, Раймонд. Ты провалил задание: позволил убить мою дочь — последнюю из рода Таррнет, не считая такую развалюху, как я. Неужели ты правда надеялся, что отделаешься быстрой смертью? — неуловимое движение рукой, и нож воткнулся в сиденье стула ровно между ног Виктора. Тот запоздало дёрнулся, голова отозвалась вспышкой боли. — Ты умрёшь как Хранитель, но заклинаю всей Квадрантой разом: живи отныне в любой личине, в какой хочешь, но найди убийцу. Этот нож должен оказаться в его горле. Только с его смертью позволяю получить избавление: через смерть или новую жизнь — решай сам, мне плевать.

Мастер крутил между загрубевших пальцев колечко с жемчужиной. Глянул на Виктора исподлобья, а тот не посмел отвести взгляд. Без минуты бывший Хранитель чувствовал, как на его горле затягивается ошейник. Выжженное давным-давно рукой мастера клеймо отозвалось под мундиром свежей болью от раскалённого тавро. 

— Таков для тебя мой последний приказ.


	5. Глава II. Часть №1. Гнездо без птенцов

Отрывок из потрёпанного журнала.

_Запись №84:_

_«Догадки ЧП подтвердились: все знаки ведут в Дарнелл, именно под ним построено Горнило. Подумать только, спустя десятки лет я вернулся в эту дыру. Может, хоть брата поищу. Жив ли он ещё? Самое ужасное — в моих силах его найти, но я боюсь. Одного близкого человека уже загубил, а скольких оставил несчастными...»_

_Слова расплылись из-за капель дождя._

_«...чуть не угодил в ловушку Левиафанов. Теперь я застрял в этих руинах. Люди сюда не ходят: считают дурным местом. Забавное совпадение. Или нет. Не хочу об этом думать. Придётся воспользоваться даром Глашатая, собирая пёрышко за пёрышком. Скоро весь город будет у меня как на ладони. Скоро всюду будут мои глаза»._

_Угол листа обгорел._

* * *

Камень красоты потрясающей, даже фантастической. Ровные грани, по которым, как по жилам, бежит живой огонь. Золотые крылья держат его в тесных объятиях, искры носятся по выгравированной сети геометрических рисунков в такт собственному пульсу. Будто единое живое существо.

Оно поёт. Оно зовёт. Оно говорит. Оно предупреждает? Оно угрожает? Оно радо ему?

Внутри камня зарождается нечто тёмное. Блеск исчезает. Искры гаснут. По гравировке, как по артериям, от камня текут струйки крови, делая рисунок более явным. Крылья плавятся воском. Кровь течёт по запястью, но чья она — его собственная или камня?

Пение превращается в шипение. 

Он пытается выкинуть боло, но оплавленное золото тонким слоем обвивает руку. Тяжёлые капли падают вниз, в бездну, с этими каплями опадают кожа и плоть с оголившихся костей. Хочется орать от боли, но лишь камень имеет право голоса.

Что делать? Надо срочно что-то сделать! Его пожирают! Его сжигают заживо! Его разум уничтожают! Его!..

* * *

Хейд ударил рукой по чьей-то мягкой морде и вздрогнул от боли. Пот стекал по лбу и вискам. Страшно было пошевелить пальцами — вдруг от них остался лишь обугленный остов? Царапины помогли уцепиться за реальность. Надо же было присниться такому бреду! Всё из-за того, что он заснул за столом. Или из-за того, что прошлой ночью он убил человека. На ватных ногах Хейд добрался до умывальника, устало потирая лицо. Смыв кровь с отметин от когтей Первого, он так и замер, опершись руками о раковину. Плеск воды успокоил расшатанные нервы, унеся с собой остатки кошмара.

Карающее правосудие так и не явилось в квартирку на Обводной.

Хейд просидел на кухне всю ночь, думая о том, как ему теперь быть. Даже несносный кот затаился, чуял, что случилось нечто непоправимое. Со сцены нужно было уйти тихо. Информаторы, сучьи дети, всегда на стрёме, будто всевидящие духи: умудрялись быть всюду, всё слышать и всё знать. Но сколько Хейду таиться на дне, несколько недель? Месяцев? А может придётся и вовсе бежать из Дарнелла. Он не любил этот город, и все же перспектива потерять все годами наработанные связи пугала не меньше, чем угроза казни. 

С рассветом пришло время натянуть на себя вторую личину. Опасной бритвой Хейд избавился от щетины, стараясь не задеть бугрящиеся шрамы на подбородке. Долго возился с волосами, зачёсывая назад вьющиеся чёрные пряди, как это нынче модно. Он должен выглядеть, как приличный гражданин, а не как носившийся по всему городу вор-убийца-юных-дев. Осталось закинуть Дар Квадранты в потайной карман пиджака и нацепить шляпу. Какие же странные побрякушки, оказывается, носят приближённые: Дар обладал собственным теплом, грел им не только оледеневшие после воды пальцы, но и сердце, и даже душу. Противоречивые ощущения, мягко говоря. Они Хейду не нравились, чуял интуитивно — не к добру, но пусть лучше у заказчика болит голова, что делать с этой штукой.

Дарнелл лениво просыпался, ещё не зная, какой трагичный заголовок появится на первых страницах газет. На каждом углу мальчишки-газетчики будут наперебой горланить о смерти приближённой, чтобы впарить за шиллет свежий номер, и к обеду об этом узнают даже портовые крысы. Знатный начнётся переполох, успеть бы к тому времени добраться до Сорочьего Гнезда. Путь к нему неблизкий: Дарнелл занимал три острова, отделённых от суши руслами рек, и Хейду предстояло перебраться с острова Тараск на соседний, Паясу — там-то и притаилось логово воров. Благо у него была «Шелест», маленькая и юркая, как он сам. Некогда эту лодку, всю в пробоинах, он нашёл у заброшенной пристани. В море на таком судне выходить самоубийственно, зато «Шелест» могла проплыть по самым узким жилам города.

Отдав сторожу пристани десяток шиллетов, Хейд проверил топливо в баке и завёл мотор. С утробным гудением Шелест рванула навстречу солнцу, водная гладь отрезала Хейда от надоевшего мира. В такие моменты вспоминались дни, когда мать позволяла забраться в свой ял: они вместе ловили рыбу, ныряли за моллюсками и жемчугом, к вечеру корзины всегда ломились от добычи. Даже спустя десятки лет Хейд помнил пронзительную голубизну морской воды, столь чистой, что он мог, свесившись с борта, следить за подводной жизнью. Воды Дарнелла оказались совершенно иными: грязными, беспокойными, они оставляли на побережье зловонные следы из водорослей и мёртвой рыбы.

Басовитый крик уничтожил весь мирный настрой:

— Опаньки, цивильчик, это ты, что ли, в своей тарелке плывёшь?

Хейд приглушил мотор и боязливо оглянулся в сторону набережной. Привалившись к ограде, ему помахал массивный человек в кремовом костюме-тройке, с шарфом в зелёный горох, завязанным бантом, и с неизменной шляпой-котелком на голове. Не кто иной, как Счастливчик, скупщик и информатор Сорок.

— Ты в Гнездо или только оттуда? — крикнул в ответ Хейд, подплыв ближе к набережной.

— Да так, шатаюсь, глазом стреляю. Пару красоток присмотрел, но наведаюсь вечерком, дабы, понимаешь, интим и все дела, — цокнув языком, ответил Счастливчик. Хейд услышал это как: «Ходил на разведку, приметил пару интересных мест, собираюсь обчистить ночью». — Рад видеть твою кривую рожу. А то запропал куда-то, наши начали ставки делать — вздёрнули тебя или ещё нет.

— И я соскучился по твоим дряблым щекам, — отозвался Хейд. Он боялся внимания информаторов, но одного из них можно использовать в своих интересах. — Как насчёт почистить друг другу пёрышки, раз уж мы встретились?

— Как с языка снял!

Сорочье Гнездо пряталось в Центральной городской библиотеке, которая вмещала в себя тысячи книг — Хейд прочитал из них все, что были достойны внимания. В юности он любил затеряться в лабиринтах из книжных шкафов, но теперь лишь изредка заглядывал по работе. На то была причина, и она сидела за стойкой в платье с высоким воротничком и убранными в пучок волосами — Несса Мугнус что-то вычисляла на счётах, крутя в пальцах карандаш. Она даже не обернулась в сторону гостя, лишь процедила:

— Иди прочь, Сорока, гнездо пусто — его разорили звери.

Хейд замер перед её столом. Казалось бы, чего сложного: намекни он Нессе, что хотел через неё закрыть лотерейный заказ, и разом избавился бы от части проблем. Стрелки настенных часов отсчитывали секунды, минуты, а Хейд не мог выдавить и слово, лишь сжимал боло сквозь одежду. Горло сдавливало спазмом, он пытался сглотнуть, вернуть над собой контроль. Безуспешно. Что за дрянь сейчас происходила? Почему голос не слушается? Тепло Дара обратилось в пульсирующий жар. Ещё чуть-чуть — и руки начнут таять, как в том кошмаре.

Стихло постукивание костяшек в счётах. Молчаливое присутствие Хейда выводило Нессу из себя.

— Птенцу нужна помощь Матушки-Гусыни, или он прохлаждается от безделья? — для миниатюрной айрхе у неё был удивительно зычный голос.

Хейд медленно разжал пальцы, оставив Дар в покое. Жар утих. Ослабли и невидимые путы, сдавившие горло.

— Я недолго пострекочу с другим птенцом и улечу, — с трудом проговорил он, — никто и не заметит.

— Как хочешь, но учти, кормушки сегодня закрыты, — безразлично ответила Несса и вернулась к счётам. Если она и заметила, что с Хейдом творится неладное, то ей было плевать. 

Ступенька за ступенькой Хейд поднимался по лестнице, но делал это на автомате. Всматривался в собственные ладони, как в чужие, несколько раз сжал пальцы в кулак — послушные, как и всегда. Что за ерунда? Ведовство какое-то? Это было бы самое логичное объяснение, не забери он боло у, чёрт подери, квадрианской приближённой! Факты не сходились, какой-то детали не хватало, и это пугало. Во что он только ввязался…

Сорочье Гнездо, как это водится, находилось где повыше — на последнем этаже библиотеки. В просторных залах, где раньше встречались книжные клубы, теперь собиралось ворьё, а вместо литературных новинок обсуждались удачные вылазки и заключались сделки. В столешницы въелись капли вина и ликёра, в комнатках были свалены лежаки — на случай, если надо переждать городской переполох. Обычно в Гнезде всегда кто-то, да ошивался, но сегодня Сороки разлетелись прочь. Крепко же всех прижгла смерть приближённой, раз полиция нарушила старые договорённости и наведалась к Нессе.

Хейд нервно поглядывал на часы, у которых скрутили несколько позолоченных цифр. Ну и куда запропал Счастливчик? Он должен был прийти гораздо раньше, ему-то не надо было оставлять лодку у причала. Скрипнула оконная рама, и меж занавесок показалось раскрасневшееся лицо Счастливчика — он словно почувствовал, как его костерят.

— Ох, ты уже здесь? Уж извиняй за опоздание. Нос к носу нарвался на законников, а среди них оказалась знакомая, скажем так, морда, — Счастливчик спрыгнул с подоконника и поправил сбившийся бант. Видимо, до Гнезда ему пришлось добираться по крышам. Не самый удобный путь. — Слышал же, о чём по всем радиостанциям чешут? Квадрианской шишке подрезали крылышки прямо у нас в городе. Не везёт бедолагам в последнее время. 

Усевшись за стол напротив Хейда, первым делом Счастливчик достал из кармана рюмку и флягу с подозрительно пахнущим содержимым. Неожиданная встреча со «знакомой мордой» хорошо так дала по его нервам.

— Ты, как я понимаю, не разделишь со мной лучший из даров Шинстари? — Хейд в ответ покачал головой. Ему сейчас ни капля, ни крошка в рот не лезла. — И правильно, я бы всё равно делиться не стал. Видел свою рожу? Будто только с виселицы сняли. Уже готовенького, ага. В блудняк угодил?

— Приболел, — тихо проговорил Хейд. Лишь бы Дар в его кармане вновь не начудил.

— Брешешь ведь, — фыркнул Счастливчик. Отложив в сторонку шляпу, он пригладил зачёсанные назад русые волосы. — Ну да ладно, куда нам, честным ворам, понять проблемы всяких… цивильчиков. 

— Эта шутка перестала быть смешной ещё в первый раз.

— А я похож на шутника? Ты и есть цивильчик. Спокойно ходишь среди людей, можешь здороваться с констеблями и флиртовать с благородными дамами… — Счастливчик смерил Хейда оценивающим взглядом, — …с хорошенькими горничными. Здорово иметь репутацию честного работника бюро добрых услуг. Не то, что мы — ворьё, шальные Сороки, поганые урки!

— Просто завидуешь тому, что за сутки я могу заработать больше, чем ты за неделю. — Шутки шутками, но пора вспомнить о деле. — Теперь нам обоим на голодном пайке сидеть, пока законники лютуют на улицах и ищут убийцу. Как думаешь, это Курьеры набедокурили?

— Знать не знаю, однако успел пошушукаться с камеристкой из квадрианской резиденции: там не просто приближённого загасили, так ещё и штучку редкую прихватили, над которой они особливо трясутся.

— Кража с убийством? — Хейд приподнял бровь и изобразил лёгкое удивление. — Не почерк Курьеров. Может, кто из наших? 

— Я думал об этом, — Счастливчик вдруг сделался непривычно серьёзным. — Но не родил никаких идей. Знаешь же наших Сорок — люди хоть и шальные, и водятся среди нас отморозки, куда ж без этого, но убивать… не, это слишком. Майр таких на подлёте гонит и правильно делает.

Хейд сцепил под столешницей подрагивающие пальцы. До вчерашнего вечера он тоже думал, что «убийства — это слишком»... Проклятье! Надо же было такому случиться, да ещё именно с ним. 

— Дары крадут по всей империи, разве нет? Скорее всего, это был кто-то из залётных, не из Дарнелла. Или ты думаешь?.. — Хейд не стал договаривать, испытующе следя за реакцией Счастливчика. Тот покачивал в руке полупустую рюмку, глядя на неё отсутствующим взглядом.

«Ну же, мой честный вор, поделись беспокойством со своим верным другом». 

— Обычно за такие весточки и я запрашиваю нехилую сумму, знаешь ли, — шутливо погрозив пальцем, напомнил Счастливчик.

— Мы же лишь сплетничаем, ну чего ты, как куркуль? — Хейд растянул в жутковатой ухмылке губы, кривые из-за шрамов.

— Ах, ладно, Кэйшес тебе судья. Сделаю исключение, домушник проклятый, всё равно с серьёзных людей за такие истории денег не получить... 

И Счастливчик рассказал историю о Сороке по имени Эдди Ссыкун. Ему, как и Хейду, лотерея подкинула заказ на Дар Квадранты. Бедолага так перепугался, что попытался обменяться заказами, на что Счастливчик заявил: «Я-то не дурак лезть к фанатикам!» Когда Счастливчик заглянул к другу через пару недель, то готовился встретить пустую квартиру. Эдди, как ни странно, нашёлся живым и здоровым, более того — он выполнил опасный заказ. Счастливым, однако, от этого не выглядел, нёс какую-то чушь: «Все мои сны становятся кошмарами. И оно… оно постоянно пытается заговорить со мной. Оно страшное, мой друг, такое страшное. Вижу в любой тени его тень, длинную, с ветвистыми рогами. Оно всегда рядом! Даже сейчас, позади тебя». Счастливчик не стал задерживаться у Эдди, тот казался совсем поехавшим. Вот только совесть, сволочь, грызла. Через день он надумал утащить друга жить в Гнездо, под присмотр Матушки-Гусыни, да опоздал — тот повесился, идиот. 

Счастливчик достал папиросу и чиркнул зажигалкой, совсем забыв о строгом запрете Нессы курить в библиотеке. Его тон стал сухим и лаконичным:

— Я тщательно обыскал всю его квартирку, но Дар так и не нашёл. Одни птичьи перья всюду, будто он дюжину куриц перед смертью ощипал. Я поклевал по зёрнышку из разных мест, и знаешь, что узнал? Ничего. Хотя, казалось бы, такое достижение — грабануть приближённых! Уж среди своих-то трудно удержаться от того, чтобы хвастануть. Но кто-то умер, кто-то пропал без вести. Все концы в воду, даже слухов никаких.

Счастливчик задумчиво выдыхал клубы дыма, но тут запоздало вспомнил о Нессе и затушил папиросу в своей рюмке. Стол тронуть не посмел. Нечасто можно было увидеть его настолько встревоженным. Для него поиск информации — как взлом замков, главное — подобрать нужную отмычку, но сундучок под названием «Дары приближённых» упорно ему не поддавался, даже если пилить лобзиком. 

— Я в растерянности. Майр может что-то знать о вчерашней краже, и то, если заказ на Дар пришёл кому-то из Сорок. Но к нему я не полезу, больно надо. Ещё больший цивильчик, чем ты — тьфу… только ему не говори, лады? — Выдержав паузу, Счастливчик с прищуром уставился на Хейда: — Если подумать… Ты-то с Майром в хороших отношениях. Может, он и с тобой посплетничает насчёт Даров, а? Потом пошушукаешь со мной. Мы хоть и не дамочки, но хорошие друзья, а это нормально — обсуждать в дружеском кругу горячие новости. 

Хейд ждал этой просьбы. Не стал бы Счастливчик откровенничать из одного лишь желания языком почесать. 

— Замётано. Передам всё слово в слово.

Получив желаемое, Счастливчик мило заулыбался. Или, может, тому виной горничная Марта, нарушившая их уединение.

— Всегда приятно с тобой сотрудничать, даром что цивильчик, — информатор весело подмигнул, собрал со стола скудные пожитки, откланялся и ушёл так же, как и пришёл — через окно. О его визите напоминал лишь выветривающийся запах табака. Можно ли верить рассказу о судьбе Эдди? Счастливчик мог приукрасить байку, преследуя свои цели, но Дар ведь на самом деле творил с Хейдом всё, что заблагорассудится. И как теперь от этой дряни избавиться? Никто не смог бы помочь оторвать эту каменную пиявку лучше квадрианцев, но тогда проще сразу сдаться полиции.

Не оставляло мерзкое чувство, что Хейд угодил в капкан, который вот-вот захлопнется.


	6. Глава II. Часть №2. Морские дьяволы

Стекавший по лбу пот застилал глаза. Две руки стальной хваткой вцепились друг в друга, вены вздулись от напряжения. Толпа ревела, стучала ногами по полу, выкрикивала имена, но для соперников все звуки слились в монотонный шум. Неожиданный рывок, буквально из последних сил — и всё кончено. Теперь скандировалось лишь одно имя. 

— Кому-то придётся до конца месяца перебиваться водой и хлебом, а, Джон? — рослый мужчина загоготал, забирая выигранную ставку. Его соперник насупился, ничего не ответив. Он умел принимать поражения.

— Задрали уже. Если хватает духу силой тягаться, значит, хватит и новую баржу разгрузить. За работу, бездельники! — проорал их начальник, мистер Фиакк — плюгавенький мужичок, недобро поглядывавший на всех из-под широкополой шляпы. — А ты, Джон, шуруй загружать ящики на «Лунный путь».

Виктор достал из кармана докерской куртки тряпку и промокнул пот со лба. Он ещё плохо отзывался на новое имя — простецкое, взятое с какой-то рекламной брошюры. Настоящим старался не светить: слухи расходились быстро, он крупно встрянет и подставит мастера, если они дойдут до Хранителей.

— Злится, что в ставках проиграл. Он на тебя поставил, — поделился с Виктором один из докеров, поглядывая с сочувствием. Глупо с этим спором вышло. Мастер всегда предупреждал опасаться лёгкой наживы.

«Лунный путь» — грузовой пароход, причаливший пару дней назад. Капитан лично договорился с мистером Фиакком, оставил на него судно и со всей командой отбыл кутить в местных пабах. Погрузка легла на плечи докеров, и всё бы ничего, не будь у «Пути» отломан кран, поднимающий груз с суши. Самую тяжёлую часть работы приходилось делать вручную, стараясь не задавать лишних вопросов по поводу ящиков без опознавательных маркеров. Платили негусто, потому желающих добровольно грузить «Лунный путь» не наблюдалось. Виктору же было плевать, главное, чтобы этих денег хватало на ужин.

Виктор привык всё делать по приказу — из него лепили превосходного, безотказного исполнителя. Нелегко было примириться с мыслью, что отныне он совершенно один и отвечает только за себя. Каждый раз, когда чёрная безысходность давила на плечи вопросами «Куда себя деть? На что жить? Что делать дальше?», он напоминал себе: «Делай всё возможное, чтобы отомстить за мисс Таррнет». Уже неделя минула с той проклятой ночи, а никакого прогресса в поиске убийцы. Скверная из метательного ножа выходила зацепка. 

— Начните с тех бочек, которые с красной полосой. Живей, пожалуйста, — указал Эмир, сверяясь с журналом. Из всех подчинённых мистера Фиакка он нравился Виктору больше всего: молчаливый, думал только о деле, а непоколебимой флегматичностью напоминал мастера Таррнета.

Затаскивая в трюм пятую по счёту бочку, Виктор заметил тень в иллюминаторе на верхней палубе. Тут же насторожился: кто это? что делает в каюте? Он строго наказал себе: «Просто делай свою работу, остальное тебя не касается», — а сам всё косился на палубу. Ближе к полудню Эмир объявил перерыв. Докеры тайком притащили маленький бочонок пива, вяленую рыбу и отварили чечевицу, сели дружно в кружок вокруг перевёрнутого ящика, служившего им столом, и разделили еду меж собой. Виктору досталось меньше всего — как новичку, да ещё продувшему в кулачном бою.

«Адаптируйся. Будь как все. Не выделяйся. Слейся с толпой».

Виктор повторял эти слова подобно Непреложным законам. Грубо шутил, пил, ругался, рассказывал случаи из хранительской жизни, переиначивая их. Изо всех сил старался сбросить личину Хранителя Раймонда, натягивая поверх неё грузчика Джона, чей образ наспех слепил из окружавших его людей. В таком простовато-грубом общении даже была своя прелесть, если привыкнуть. Всяко лучше лицемерных рож других приближённых или брызжущих ядом беззаконников. Вскоре от скудного пайка ничего не осталось. В голове стоял приятный туман: столько лет Виктор не пил ничего крепче сидра, мисс Таррнет терпеть не могла запах алкоголя. Очередной нарушенный запрет, один из многих, и сложно сказать, сколько их ещё впереди. Виктор пытался убедить себя: «Всё это временно. Найду ублюдка. Заколю ножом. И…» — и что потом? Податься в наёмники? Остаться грузчиком? Вряд ли он имел право думать о будущем, пока не выполнит приказ мастера.

Кто-то вновь шарился на верхней палубе. Не многовато ли теней завелось на «Лунном пути»? Докеры развлекались, как ни в чём не бывало: для них главное — отдохнуть хорошенько, пока Эмир не вернулся с новыми заданиями. Стоило последовать их примеру. Нельзя выделяться… Вот только хранительскую чуйку заткнуть не так-то легко. Докеры не слишком-то переживали за охрану парохода, им за это не доплачивали. Без лишних вопросов они обещали прикрыть Виктора перед Эмиром, пока тот отошёл отлить.

Раз тени облюбовали верхнюю палубу, то Виктор проверил её в первую очередь. Не прогадал: дверь одной из кают была приоткрыта, там что-то грохотало, кто-то кричал — он кинулся навстречу шуму. В полумраке тесной комнаты одна из фигур опрокинула другую на пол и душила. Виктор рывком оттащил нападавшего от жертвы — ею оказался старик в порванной рубашке, заляпанной кровью. Душитель, юноша в докерской форме, извернулся угрём и выскользнул из куртки, оставив её в руках Виктора. Метнулся за оружием — костяным серпом, лежавшим у опрокинутого табурета. У старика тут же прорезался голос: «Не подходи ко мне! Убирайся!», но обойти убийцу он не мог, только в отчаянии забился под стол. 

Виктор схватил с полки керосиновую лампу и огрел ею убийцу по голове, пока тот не начал размахивать серпом. Осколки стекла с дребезгом разлетелись по каюте. От удара душитель покачнулся, тряхнул головой, как пёс, и словно не было ничего — даже кровь из царапин не пошла. Виктор налетел на него всем своим немалым весом, повалил на грязные половицы и вывернул руку с серпом. Ублюдок рычал, дёргался, скалился от боли, но до белеющих костяшек сжимал пальцы на рукояти. Пригрозив: «Не рыпайся, пока руку не оторвал», Виктор сильнее заломил его кисть, до хруста. Оружие упало на пол.

Под шумок старик выполз из-под стола и рванул на улицу, слышались его крики: «Спасите, убивают, спасите!» Душитель замер под Виктором, сипло дыша — уже выдохся? Внезапно его мокрый от пота затылок распался на кусочки, как разломанная мозаика. Кусочки обратились в бражников, они облепили лицо Виктора, норовя залезть в нос, глаза, рот и уши. Иллюзия? Нет, хуже — морок! Виктор задыхался, облепленный маленькими тельцами. Он пытался отмахнуться от назойливых тварей, но те и правда исчезли, стоило отпустить убийцу — что тому и требовалось. Со всей силы пнув ногами Виктора в живот, убийца выбрался из-под него и тут же рванул за ускользающей жертвой. Едва переступил порог — и в бедро вонзился метательный нож, перебив артерию. Никакой пощады беззаконникам.

— Стой, сукин сын, — прихрамывая от боли, Виктор медленно и неотвратимо надвигался на слабеющего парня. Не удержавшись на ногах, убийца рухнул на палубу. Он не собирался сдаваться смерти: судорожно искал что-то в набедренной сумке и в итоге достал… нечто странное, похожее на обтянутую кожей куколку. 

— Я приду и по твою душу, — прорычал убийца и сжал куклу в зубах. Он рывком вытащил нож из бедра и услужливо вернул его обратно. Виктор успел прикрыться дверью, ожидая нечто подобное. Вот только не ожидал, что убийца вскочит на ноги, унесётся прочь с резвостью зайца, и с разбегу нырнёт с палубы в воду. Единственным напоминанием о нём осталась лишь дорожка из кровавых капель.

Что за чертовщина только что произошла? Убийца должен был доживать последние минуты, так какой дикий дух вселился в него напоследок? Виктор всматривался в мутные волны, в линию берега, но парень так и не всплыл.

«Зараза. Пусть Пепельная судия развеет твой прах над морем, ведун проклятый», — Виктор скрипнул зубами. Будь у него в руках оружие посерьёзнее ножа, убийце не помогли бы никакие куклы, духи, или чем он там свой фокус провернул. Ни один беззаконник не научился приращивать голову обратно к телу.

Вскоре на пароходе было не протолкнуться — это докеры прибежали на крики старика. Кто-то, увидев кровь, кинулся звать констеблей. Виктор же стоял столбом, весь взмыленный, молчаливый и отрешённый. В бытность Хранителем убийства и увечья всегда сходили ему с рук: ради защиты хранимого разрешалось использовать любые средства. Сейчас Виктора никакие правила и законы не прикрывали, он не знал, что с ним сделают и что следовало делать ему.

— Так кому морду бить? — почесав лысую макушку, спросил мужик, которому Виктор проиграл в кулачном бою. — Джон, тебе, что ли? Тут свинью резали или человека?

— Стойте, стойте! — сквозь толпу пробился спасённый старик. — Этот мистер мне помог, убийца был ниже ростом и выглядел гораздо моложе.

— Убийца? — раздался неприятный голос мистера Фиакка. Докеры расступились перед ним, хмурым и мрачным. Следом унылой тенью семенил Эмир. — Ты клялся, что никто о тебе не знает. Мне не нужны проблемы!

Старик обвёл взглядом всех присутствующих и вежливо улыбнулся. Трясущиеся руки он спрятал в карманах брюк с подтяжками. Рубашка, разрезанная в нескольких местах, пропиталась кровью; люди смотрели на эти пятна с беспокойством, но предложить помощь никто не решился.

— Уверен, мы сможем договориться, как замять неприятную ситуацию, — старик сделал приглашающий жест. У мистера Фиакка загорелись глаза: явно предчувствовал неплохую наживу. Он зашептал Эмиру на ухо, тот кивнул и стал разгонять докеров по рабочим местам. Виктор, так и не дождавшись реакции на своё присутствие, опустил голову и пошёл за остальными. Затеряться в толпе, стать одним из всех. Это не так просто, как думалось. Сложно отказаться от старых привычек.

Прошёл где-то час. Виктор отмалчивался на вопросы о «Лунном пути» и помогал грузить в телегу мешки с мукой, когда к нему подошёл мистер Фиакк. Судя по умиротворённому виду, он остался доволен «обсуждением инцидента», потому ругаться не стал, только бросил небрежно: «Эй ты, заскочи в трюм "Пути", тебя ждут». Неужели с Виктором тоже «обсудят»? После проигранного спора любой шиллет был в радость.

Старик нашёлся на складе, он копался в одном из жутко тяжёлых ящиков, которые докеры успели возненавидеть. Внутри оказалось холодное оружие. Очень много оружия.

— Спасибо за помощь, мистер. Без вашего вмешательства моё тело сейчас было бы на полпути в крематорий, — старик на полпальца вытащил саблю из ножен, задумчиво посмотрел на лезвие. — Вы знаете, с кем сражались?

— Беззаконник.

— Не просто беззаконник, как вы, думаю, догадались, — старик осторожным шагом приблизился к спасителю, рассматривая и что-то прикидывая в голове. Виктору такой взгляд не нравился. — Позвольте представиться: Алан Картер. Как я могу обращаться к вам, мистер?

— Джон… просто Джон.

— О, так вы тоже родом из Вердеста? Или южных краёв империи?

— Зачем я вам нужен? — процедил Виктор.

— Вам явно не впервой участвовать в серьёзных... так сказать, стычках. Но наёмник выжил и ещё вернётся. Они всегда возвращаются. Я бы хотел…

— Нет, — Виктор даже не стал дослушивать. — Я никудышный защитник. Чем мог — уже помог. 

Мистер Картер сжал губы. Стёкла в его очках были разбиты, старик то и дело поправлял их, силясь что-то разглядеть.

— Позвольте я попытаюсь вас переубедить. Поймите, я очень стар для того щекотливого положения, в котором оказался. Когда-то род Картеров имел вес в империи, но с тех пор наша сила увяла. Ожесточились типичные распри за наследство. Десятки лет мне удавалось оставаться в стороне, но мой брат Эдгар… — мистер Картер вздохнул. — Годами я мирно жил в доме, на который заработал собственным трудом, но Эдгар был уверен, что я заглядываюсь на родовой особняк. Теперь родной брат заплатил наёмникам за мою голову. Вы ведь согласны, что он впал в маразм? И всё из-за одной неосторожной фразы!.. — он расстроенно махнул рукой. — Я собираюсь отплыть на этом пароходе туда, куда не доберутся убийцы, да и вообще никто, кто знал меня. Мои помощники вернутся к вечеру, и мы покинем Дарнелл с закатом. Осталось продержаться четыре часа. Всего лишь четыре часа я прошу вас побыть рядом и защищать меня от мерзавцев.

— Почему вы не заявили в полицию?

— Но ведь это не просто наёмники, а, простите, чёртовы Курьеры! Знаете, как он заставил меня открыть дверь? Заговорил голосом мистера Фиакка, прокляни Кэйшес весь его род! — мистер Картер сердито поправил очки. — Куда там констеблям против Курьеров, иногда и вовсе кажется, что они заодно. Вы — моя последняя надежда. Брат вряд ли успел вас подкупить, а у меня есть возможность оплатить вашу помощь.

Какая ирония. Вечное противостояние: Хранителей нанимали, чтобы защититься от Курьеров; Курьеров нанимали, чтобы добраться до клиентов Хранителей. Об этих наёмниках было известно мало, ни разу не удавалось схватить живого Курьера для допроса. Лечебная кукла, бражники… если Курьеры — практикующие беззаконники, то это отвечало на многие вопросы.

— Вы точно уверены, что за вами охотятся именно Курьеры?

Картер закивал, очки чуть не слетели с длинного носа — но окажись тот парень Курьером, старик умер бы в своей каюте тихо и незаметно. Никаких потасовок, никаких попыток задушить. Не их метод — если только этот Эдгар не захотел доставить брату как можно больше страданий перед смертью, что слегка выходило за рамки озвученной истории «Не поделили наследство». Виктор обвёл красноречивым взглядом ящики с оружием.

— Вы же сами понимаете, связываться с Курьерами — себе дороже, — начал он. Картер думал вставить слово, но Виктор продолжил: — Может, я бы и мог вам помочь, но для этого я должен знать, зачем вы везёте с собой оружейный склад. 

— Не знаю, что вы успели себе надумать, но спешу заверить — перед законом я чист, как невинное дитя! — мистер Картер даже поднял руки, сдаваясь без боя. — Эти ящики лишь… эхо былого достатка. Я коллекционировал оружие, изучал историю, много времени и сил на это дело потратил. Не желаю оставлять своё истинное богатство в руках Эдгара, — запальчиво заявил он, но тут же потух, опустил взгляд. — Этих ящиков хватит на новую жизнь.

При упоминании коллекции глаза старика засияли фанатичным огнём. Даже завидно, в сравнении с ним Виктор тот ещё чёрствый сухарь. Его ничто не радовало, кроме службы мисс Таррнет, а теперь и такой мелочи не осталось…

— Может, вы, с таким богатым опытом, сможете что-то рассказать об этом ноже? — Виктор на многое не надеялся, но готов был хвататься за любую соломинку. Он достал из голенища сапога своё бремя и передал мистеру Картеру. Тот осторожно взял нож в руки, покрутил, подвигал очки на переносице, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь сквозь трещины.

— Метательный нож… из коллекции братьев Маквудов, судя по гравировке.

— Я уже догадался. Вы сможете что-то ещё о нём сказать? — Виктор оказался нетерпелив, и тем допустил ошибку.

— Могу. Шедевры Маквудов занимают важное место в моей личной коллекции. Надо только покопаться в памяти… думаю, четырёх часов хватит, чтобы вспомнить все детали.

Вот же старый прохвост. Виктор раздражённо выдохнул, смирившись.

— Я в вашем распоряжении, мистер Картер.


	7. Глава II. Часть №3. Зачем крылья певчей птичке?

Рыночная площадь кишела жизнью. Со всех сторон на уши давил то скулёж попрошаек, то галдёж торгашей, которые обсуждали свежие слухи и зазывали народ. Их перекрикивали рабочие с гружёными телегами, гнавшие со своего пути зазевавшихся покупателей. Кто-нибудь нет-нет, да и норовил задеть Хейда локтем, толкнуть, отдавить ногу. Худшее место в мире. Мимо пролетел рослый мальчишка; Хейд едва успел отскочить в сторону, иначе его повалили бы в грязь, а вот торговка орехами зазевалась и села задом в лужу. Под её ругань трое детишек помельче кинулись к прилавку, нагребли в карманы жареных каштанов и растворились в толпе, оставив торговку и подоспевшего констебля в дураках. Хейд мог схватить хотя бы того, первого, но не стал вмешиваться. Не его дело. Каждый выживает, как может.

В центре рынка был установлен помост: в праздничные дни на нём выступали артисты «Фестиваля чудес Мугнус», в серые будни вешали преступников, обычно таких же воров, как сам Хейд. У ступенек болтался щуплый мальчуган в пиджачке с заплатками и повязанным на шее синим галстуком. Он подчёркнуто небрежно курил папиросу и выдувал дымные кольца, так увлёкшись, что не заметил приближение Хейда.

— Доброго дня, дядечка! Не желаете купить свежий номер «Голоса Дарнелла»? Всего-c два шиллета! — газетчик улыбнулся, сверкнув желтоватыми зубами. Хейд без лишних слов протянул ему завёрнутые в бумагу папиросы. Достав одну, мальчишка глубоко вдохнул запах табака и прикрыл глаза.

— Годные, — одобрил он. — Сейчас все на шухере — этой ночью хлопнули приближённую. Рейды прочёсывают злачные места от Ахерона до Тараска, все лавочки закрыты. Ближайшие пару дней к скупщикам можете не стучаться.

— Есть догадки, кто виноват?

— Беззаконники, Курьеры, даже Левиафанов притянули. Ещё сами не определились, кого сделать козлом отпущения. Все сидят тихо по углам, чтоб этим самым козлом-с не стать. Подробности можете прочитать в газетке, — мальчишка подмигнул и похлопал по полупустой сумке, перекинутой через плечо. — А заказик-то забирать будете? Сестра давно всё сделала, я вас ещё вчера ждал.

— Прости уж, чересчур напряжённый вечер выдался.

Порывшись в сумке, газетчик достал нечто, завёрнутое в ткань и обвязанное бечёвкой. В качестве поощрения Хейд купил выпуск «Голоса Дарнелла», пусть мелкий засранец и задирал цену вдвое.

— Будь здоров, Игнат. Не кури так много.

— И вам не хворать, дядечка. Принесите как-нибудь ещё таких папиросок.

Сорок не подозревали в убийстве. Хорошо. Даже замечательно. Конечно, всё могло поменяться в любой момент — Хейд ни на секунду не забывал о потерянном баллончике с газом. Рассказ Счастливчика до сих пор крутился в голове; всё-таки стоило побольше узнать о заказах на Дар, и был на примете человек, который мог помочь. Для этого пришлось вернуться в библиотеку, но на этот раз Хейд вошёл не через парадный вход.

Астральная башня центральной библиотеки возвышалась над домами, отбрасывая на них солнечные зайчики. Изящное сооружение из стекла и металла, оно оживало благодаря заумной системы рычагов и паровых поршней, раскрывая крышу, как цветок лотоса. Увы, за механизмом давно не ухаживали, и вот уже два поколения дарнеллцев не видели башню в раскрытом состоянии. Утерянное чудо, но не позабытое — Хейд весь продрог, пока сидел на стальном каркасе. Погрев дыханием пальцы, он шестой раз отбарабанил по стеклу условный стук: три раза по два. В башню можно было пробраться гораздо быстрее, но Хейд заявился как гость, а не вор. Компанию ему составляли вороны: расселись на трубах, карнизах и уличных фонарях. Десятка три, не меньше.

Терпение кончалось. Хейд постучался последний раз. Не откроют — уйдёт, и без того хватало дел на сегодня.

Хмурясь своему отражению, краем глаза он заметил странное. Резко оглянулся. Вороны, крыши, сонная малолюдная набережная — всё как обычно, но что-то в этой картинке цепляло, казалось неестественным. Птицы. Они смотрели на Хейда, неотрывно, застыв маленькими угрюмыми горгульями. Все три десятка. Хейд и сам застыл, не зная, что делать: спасаться или отдаться мозгоправам. Он заколотил по окну кулаком, от чего оно утробно завибрировало. Обернулся с опаской, не желая оставлять птиц без присмотра — а те занимались обычными вороньими делами, забыв о существовании напуганного человека.

За стеклом хоть что-то произошло: рука раздвинула листья зелёной изгороди, и к окну вышла сонная девушка с колтунами на голове, в ночнушке до пола. Открыв створки, она замерла ненадолго — прислушивалась.

— Ты ведь в курсе, который час? — грубым тоном поинтересовалось юное создание, поправив кардиган на плечах.

— Слушай, я… — начал Хейд. Мороз до сих пор оставлял мурашки на коже. Жуть как хотелось поскорее скрыться в башне.

— А ведь я не раз и не два предупреждала: если хочешь заглянуть, то только после обеда!

— Айлин…

— Но «Я же сэр Эгоистичная Жопа, я не буду думать о проблемах простых смертных»!

— Скорее, сэр Очень Занятой и Уставший. А ты мисс Не Умею Следить за Своим Языком. Откуда таких выражений набралась?

— От Нессы. Она часто так тебя называет.

Хейд боязливо осмотрелся: вороны почти разлетелись. С чего только разнервничался... теперь что, каждой тени бояться?

— Пусти уже, сама ведь замёрзнешь и меня засветишь.

Айлин закатила глаза и скрылась за густой листвой — по всему периметру башни была разбита оранжерея, которая прятала юную жительницу от посторонних глаз. Позёвывая, она ушла к огромному столу, заваленному кипами бумаг, мотками ниток, грязными жестяными тарелками и стаканами. К нему был приставлен удобный диванчик, на котором Айлин часто спала, когда ленилась спускаться в свою комнату.

— Давай, старик, выкладывай, чего пришёл, — Айлин забралась с ногами на диван, зябко кутаясь в кардиган. Рядом с ней сейчас не сесть, прогонит, а других мест и нет, кроме стола. Хейд расчистил для себя угол, стараясь не смотреть на объедки и мусор, иначе руки горели от желания навести порядок. Пришлось сдерживаться. Он всё ещё гость, прямо сейчас — нежеланный.

— Будто мне нужен повод тебя навестить.

— Ты же за два месяца не нашёл минутки заглянуть, — Айлин скрестила на груди смуглые руки. Сердитый воробушек, готовый заклевать любого, кто сунется.

— И нет мне за это оправдания. Зато пришёл не с пустыми руками, надеялся тебя порадовать, — немного ласки и заботы в голосе, и нужный эффект достигнут. Айлин ещё строила из себя обиженную, и ей было на что обижаться, но Хейд видел: его почти простили. Всегда срабатывало.

— Чего ты там притащил? — фыркнула Айлин, а пальчики-то терзали край кардигана. Хейд нарочито долго копался в сумке, хотя свёрток, прихваченный на рынке у Игната, лежал прямо под рукой. Дождавшись, пока Айлин начнёт кусать губы от нетерпения, он размотал бечёвку и положил подарок ей на колени. Та тут же вцепилась в него, погладила и пощупала со всех сторон, даже уткнулась носом.

— Это… — по привычке хотел пояснить Хейд, но Айлин резко подняла руку, останавливая.

— Дай сама угадаю! Это… — чтобы убедиться, пощупала ещё пару мест, — кошка! Ну? Права же?

— Это енот.

— Неужели? Врёшь, старик! Смотри, вот — острые ушки, — Айлин быстро нащупала уши и подёргала их. — Длинный пушистый хвост. Четыре лапы. Длинная шерсть. Узкая мордочка. Кошка!

— И всё-таки это енот, — Хейд коротко рассмеялся и пересел на диван.

Айлин — чудесный ребёнок, пусть и пытается копировать Нессу как единственный пример для подражания. Не сломалась даже после слепоты, внезапно поразившей её в девятилетнем возрасте — за это Хейд в глубине души ею восхищался. Окажись он сам на её месте… Хотелось бы уделять ей больше времени, но жизнь Хейда была расписана чуть ли не по минутам, забитая безмерно важными делами. Всё-таки совмещать две жизни в одной не так-то просто.

— Этой ночью город так шумел, — Айлин прижалась щекой к плечу Хейда. Она любила чувствовать человеческое тепло рядом, Хейд же — с точностью наоборот, но от юной подопечной никогда не отстранялся. Живя в непроглядной тьме, она чувствовала себя спокойнее, когда знала, что в этой тьме не одна. — Буря гремела, а потом гремели люди. Ночью они заходили греметь в Гнездо, Несса с ними долго разбиралась. В итоге она не зашла ко мне ни вчера, ни сегодня. Что-то плохое случилось? Ты знаешь? Ты говорил с ней?

— Убили человека. Законники весь город на уши поставили, — Хейд приложил много усилий, чтобы не дрогнул ни единый мускул, не говоря уж о голосе. Один неровный вдох мог выдать его с потрохами. К сожалению, ему было не привыкать водить за нос даже Айлин.

— Важный, видимо, человек погиб.

— Не переживай, Дарнелл не первый раз так штормит. Скоро все успокоятся.

— А я бы этого не хотела, — задумчиво протянула Айлин, водя пальцем по шву на рукаве пиджака. — Если Сороки перестанут ходить в Гнездо, может, у Нессы появится больше свободного времени, которое она проведёт со мной.

Таких щекотливых тем Хейд старался избегать, потому молча пригладил её волосы, тонкие и мягкие, как пух. Под его прикосновениями девочка расслабилась, дыхание стало глубже. А вот и удачный момент для собственных вопросов.

— Айлин, — тихо позвал Хейд. Та ответила недовольным «Гмн?». — Поможешь с одним маленьким дельцем?

Она отпустила его руку и понуро отстранилась, потирая след от пиджака на щеке. Буркнула: «Что ж, я этого ждала», но ей не хватило боевого запала вновь состроить «раздражённую Нессу».

— Я пришёл к тебе не только из-за этого, — поспешил добавить Хейд. — Хотел занести подарок, и…

— Давай ближе к делу, старик, — перебила его Айлин и сползла с дивана, разминая затёкшие конечности. Руки-ноги у неё были тонкие, как веточки, телом — плоская и тощая, на пару голов ниже любой энлодской девочки тех же четырнадцати лет. Молочно-белые волосы торчали в стороны взъерошенными перьями. Айлин в этой башне — ну точно птичка в стеклянной клетке. Закончив разминаться, она безошибочно нашла на полу графин с водой, полила ближайшие кусты, сначала нащупывая листья, по ним двигаясь ниже по стеблю, пока не натыкалась на землю в горшке. Зная наизусть каждый уголок своего жилища, она могла обходиться без помощи в повседневных делах. Наоборот, страшно оскорблялась: «Слепая, но не безрукая же».

— Ты всё ещё помогаешь Нессе шифровать заказы для лотереи, верно? — Хейд решил начать издалека. Со стороны кустов раздалось «Угум». — Есть один странноватый заказ. Из совсем недавних. Расшифровывался по книге Конана Рико…

— Старик, Несса столько заказов шифрует, ещё и поздно ночью. Мне совсем не до того, чтобы что-то из них запоминать. Да и не всегда она зовёт меня помогать, — хоть Айлин и любила перебивать, но сейчас её слова прозвучали слишком поспешно, нервно. — Проблемы с заказом? Расшифровать не смог? Это тебе выпало, или кто-то попросил помочь?

— Уже неважно, — бросил Хейд. Он так надеялся обойтись малой кровью — вдруг Айлин что-то слышала от Нессы, что-то запомнила… попытаться связаться с Майрой? Но не скрутит ли ему руки, не заткнёт ли глотку очередной приступ? Может, попробовать написать записку? Должен же быть способ выкрутиться! Мысли бешено метались в голове — и вдруг в лицо брызнула холодная вода. Хейд вытер глаза рукавом и ошарашенно уставился на разъярённую Айлин.

— Ну и пошёл вон тогда! — крикнула она. Опустевший графин стукнул о стол, сама Айлин убежала на нижний ярус, в свою комнату. Споткнулась на первой ступеньке, но, сохранив равновесие, гневно фыркнула и скрылась. Где-то внизу хлопнула дверь. У Нессы и Майры в возрасте Айлин характеры были ещё невыносимее, но вода в лицо — явный перебор. В подобные моменты всегда возникала мысль: «Вот если бы я её воспитывал…» — но Хейд никогда не позволял себе её развить. Пора уже смириться с последствиями единственно возможного выбора.

Что ж, если утро не задалось — весь день наперекосяк. С усталым стоном Хейд откинулся на спинку дивана, разглядывая стеклянный купол над головой. Вороны так и сидели рядом, посматривая на вора в ответ. Нет уж, второй раз он на это не поведётся. В мыслях крутилось множество планов на сегодня, да только где взять силы чтобы встать с дивана? Всё из-за недосыпа, но сон — не вариант, а значит пришло время сменить маску.

Посреди города стоял маяк, с виду бесполезный: слишком маленький, слишком далеко от моря, границы которого раньше были совсем другими. Приезжие всегда удивлялись, когда видели над дверями маяка вывеску «Последний полёт аиста», а завсегдатаи знали, что в этом месте подают самое вкусное пиво на восточном побережье. «Аист» славился не только алкоголем. Только здесь можно было выпить «чернильный» кофе, выращенный на землях Ашвайлии — потерянной для Хейда родины. Его ввоз давно запретили, но с помощью смекалки и капельки удачи повезло урвать кусочек родины практически бесплатно. Причём без всякого воровства. Со стороны Хейда, по крайней мере.

Ближе к полудню в «Аист» заявился не вор Хейд из рода Мортов, а работник бюро добрых услуг Фелис Харрисон, как было записано во всех официальных документах. Зоркий глаз бармена сразу же приметил гостя:

— Фелис, почтенный мой, как ты вовремя! Мои мысли стали дорогой, которая привела тебя сегодня в паб. В подсобке лампочка поёт свою последнюю песню. Глянешь своим мудрым глазом, что да как? — с улыбкой прогудел шин: человек-гора с тёмной, как сажа, кожей, густыми усищами и зататуированной до самых ушей лысой черепушкой.

— Увы, увы, мой друг! Не гневись, Ардашир, но дорога вышла гадкая. Спина моя сгибается от навалившихся бед, — в тон ему ответил Хейд и бросил невыносимо тоскливый взгляд. В годы попрошайничества часто срабатывало.

— Собачий хрен тебе тогда, а не кофе, — сразу же сдулся Ардашир и начал демонстративно протирать стойку от пролитого сидра. Хейд схватил его за руку, и под гневным взглядом вложил под пальцы потёртый перстень так, чтобы никто не видел. Лицо бармена переменилось: кольцо то было ключом, которое Хейд никогда не отдал бы другому по своей воле.

— Только не говори, что решил последовать за Соловьём. Петля — ошибочный путь, дружище. Твоё солнце ещё далеко от заката, — взволнованно прошептал Ардашир.

— Не хорони раньше времени, — Хейд хотел улыбнуться, но из-за шрамов вышла лишь некрасивая ухмылка. — Просто залягу на дно. Возможно, надолго. Пусть оно у тебя побудет, если… случится что. Всё равно я в убежище Соловья уже несколько лет не заглядывал.

Почесав усы, Ардашир накрыл перстень тряпкой и убрал под стойку. Осмотревшись, отошёл в подсобку и вскоре вернулся с кружкой, закрытой плотной крышкой, чтобы запах содержимого не чувствовался так явно.

— Прощальная порция за счёт заведения, — будничным тоном сказал он и поставил кружку перед Хейдом.

— Да благослови Квадранта твою доброту, — со смешком ответил Хейд и уселся в тихий уголок, где он привлекал меньше всего внимания.

В пабе царило небывалое оживление: тощий степняк с рыжей козлиной бородкой собрал вокруг себя чуть ли не всех посетителей. И ведь какую разномастную компанию умудрился собрать! Хейд приметил в ней парочку знакомых воров, одного бандита, каких-то моряков, работников бюро в однотипных комбинезонах. Раздался возглас: «Давайте по одной!» — и под всеобщее ликование у Ардашира и его работниц прибавилось забот.

Вкус у кофе был отвратительный, но только это пойло заставляло Хейда полноценно функционировать, с его-то ненормированным режимом. Прикрыв лицо кружкой, он вглядывался в лица окружающих. Любой из них может внезапно подскочить и заковать его в наручники, но всем было плевать на маленького человека в тёмном углу: фокусник перетянул на себя всё внимание. Стоило быть спокойнее. Пока его лицо не красуется на листовках по всему городу, а имя не кричат на радиостанциях — всё хорошо. Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо…

— Фелис? Фе-елис! Клара рада тебя видеть. Как жизнь? Выглядишь не очень, осунулся весь. Приболел, бедненький?

Плечи Хейда окаменели, стоило почувствовать чужие руки на них. Под бок села миловидная женщина с копной белых кудряшек и усыпанным сероватыми веснушками лицом. Её возраста Хейд не знал, она и сама его не знала, но одевалась, как нимфетка. Клара Беннет. Чудачка, живущая в «Аисте», и оплачивающая крышу над головой единственным доступным ей способом.

— Жив и ладно, а сама как? — для неё Хейд выбрал один из самых дружелюбных тонов в своём арсенале, но руки с плеч всё-таки убрал.

— Замечательно! Клара познакомилась с таким прекрасным мужчиной, ты бы видел его, Фелис. Высокий, сильный, ласковый, такой котик. Моряк! У Клары никогда не было моряков. Он обещал увезти Клару в другие страны, представляешь?

— Клара. Клара, послушай меня. У тебя каждые выходные бывают моряки. Тебе опять голову запудрили, не будь дурой.

Клара лишь залилась смехом, даже утёрла выступившую слезу. Кудряшки тряслись от каждого поворота головы, платье с рюшами задралось опасно высоко, когда она по привычке закинула ногу на ногу, оголив чулки. 

— Клара так хочет уехать отсюда, милый Фелис. Котик рассказывал Кларе о далёких странах. Он обещал увезти её туда, представляешь? Расскажи, Фелис, расскажи и ты о своей стране. Клара помнит, что ты задолжал ей интересную историю. Если расскажешь — Клара поцелует тебя в щёчку.

Она смотрела так доверчиво, как ей отказать? Даже Хейд не знал. Задумался, вспоминая рассказы из книжек, прочитанных в библиотеке Нессы.

— Ты боишься птиц? По преданиям дейхе, их зовут глашатаями смерти. А их перья, — будто из воздуха, Хейд изящно достал воронье перо, — привлекают души умерших. Мой народ тоже уверен, что у смерти нет единого лица. Множество духов всадниками на птицах облетают весь мир, пополняя свои ряды, — он указал кончиком пера в сторону открытого окна. — Глянь туда. Видишь стаю ворон? Только представь, что на одной из них сидит твой далёкий родственник и ждёт, когда ты умрёшь, чтобы забрать тебя с собой.

Клара ни на секунду не отрывалась от глаз Хейда, застыв, как фарфоровая куколка. Хейд не оставлял попыток вырвать её из летающих замков. Обычно помогали жуткие рассказы, Клара пугалась, иногда даже обижалась, но к следующей встрече все обиды забывались начисто. Каждый раз с чистого листа. Хейд давно смирился с мыслью, что однажды чудачка не вспомнит и его.

В этот раз всё пошло не так. Наоборот, к Кларе вернулся тот вдохновенный вид, с каким она обычно несла бессвязную чушь.

— А Клара видела! Стая птиц, таких чёрных, таких мрачных, и серокожая всадница с птичьим черепком на голове. Светила полная луна, Клара смотрела в своё окошко и видела, как они пролетели над рекой и мостами. То была душа? Да? Как думаешь, милый Фелис, когда Клары не станет, она сможет перелететь моря и океаны? — Клара вдруг вскочила, ударившись боком о край стола. Раскинула руки, будто желая объять весь мир: — И будут её ждать на двух синицах папенька и маменька, а на воробье — братец. И ты, милый Фелис, присоединишься к нам на граче, и улетим мы к тебе на родину, и увидит Клара твои рассказы воочию. Никаких маяков и подвалов, одно небо, солнце, звёзды…

— Моя прекрасная Клара, заткни уже свой рот! — зычно рявкнул Ардашир. — Иначе в кладовке запру, дура крикливая!

Клара послала усачу воздушный поцелуй и улетела навстречу своей очередной самой большой любви. Ардашир с недовольной гримасой натирал стаканы: его Клара откровенно бесила, особенно когда забывалась и пугала публику своими выходками. Хоть она была и со сдвигом, но умело раскручивала «котиков» на выпивку, чем неплохо поднимала выручку паба, так что Ардашир ворчал, ругался, но терпел.

— Экий вы, мийстер, неверующий! — послышался возглас рыжего фокусника. Он стоял на стуле, возвышаясь над толпой. — Устроим спор! Вы же человек не подставной, не из моих «подпевал», как вы там выразились, верно? Так давайте проверим всё на вас. Любите фокусы? Покажу один из любимых. Если будет больно, то отдам все вырученные за сегодня денежки, — в руке появился набитый кошель.

— А если не почувствую? — мужчина, обычный рабочий, скрестил руки на груди.

— Ха, ещё даже не начали, а уже сомневаетесь в своих словах, мийстер? Если зря меня обвиняли во лжи, то пожертвуете свой кошель!

По-хорошему, Хейду пора было идти дальше по намеченному плану, но вместо этого он напряжённо вглядывался в движения, вслушивался в слова, пытаясь понять, что в фокуснике было не так. Объект беспокойства попросил спорщика вытянуть руку и обхватил её ладонями.

— Крепкая рука, в доках работаете? — фокусник скалил зубы. Ответа Хейд не услышал. Улыбка фокусника стала ещё шире, когда он проткнул ладонь мужчины длинной мешочной иглой. Насквозь.

Рабочий посерел, дёрнулся, пытаясь вырвать руку. Толпа заинтересованно приблизилась, скрыв происходящее своими спинами; тощий человек услужливо поднял проткнутую ладонь вверх, всё ещё сжимая запястье. Не стесняясь, он демонстрировал результат всем желающим.

— Ну? Как ощущения? — вдоволь налюбовавшись растерянностью на лице рабочего, фокусник вытащил иглу. Показал её всем — чистую, без крови — вызвав у народа бурю восторга. Мужик водил пальцами по отверстию в ладони, будто эта рана — иллюзия. — Сомнения остались? Нет? Тогда был ваш кошель — стал мой. Без всяких фокусов, ха!

— А себя так проткнуть можешь? — подначивал кто-то из зрителей. Фокусник открыл рот, втянул без того впалые щёки и проткнул иглой обе. Не поморщился, даже когда работница паба засунула палец ему в рот и потрогала иглу, только игриво подмигнул. Толпа требовала ещё больше зрелищ. Одного моряка фокусник заставил захмелеть. Другого — свалиться в обморок. Внушительного вида амбал зарыдал, как ребёнок, под всеобщий смех. Происходящее всё меньше походило на обычные фокусы и всё больше — на беспредел одного заигравшегося беззаконника. В какой-то момент тощий человек выловил Клару, носившую выпивку разгорячённым клиентам.

— Милая Верда, составь нам компанию!

— Не Верда — Клара! — хихикая, поправила та, накрутив на палец кудряшки. Подалась навстречу протянутой руке, что с такой лёгкостью подчиняла людей. Когда узкая ладонь опустилась на её шею, Клара резко обмерла. Потухла заигрывающая улыбка, внутри неё будто переключили тумблер.

— Какой стыд, неужели я обознался? — фокусник усадил безвольную Клару рядом с собой, не убирая ладонь с её шеи. — Чувствую себя ужасно виноватым. Хочешь, исполню одно твоё желание, дорогая Клара? В качестве извинений — совершенно бесплатно.

Клара рассеянно переводила взгляд с одного клиента на другого. Румянец на щеках сменила мертвенная бледность. Клиентов её реакция веселила. «Толку эту дурочку спрашивать», — говорили завсегдатаи паба. «Сейчас покажу её желание, только сниму штаны!» — решил кто-то блеснуть остроумием. Клара попыталась улыбнуться, не в силах сосредоточиться и задержать взгляд хоть на чём-то. Подобное состояние у чудачки Хейд наблюдал лишь раз, в день их знакомства. Почему Ардашир до сих пор не остановил беззаконника? Не мог ведь не понимать, насколько сильно рискует, позволяя тому творить в пабе, что вздумается. Фокусник подбивал своих зрителей выпить лишнюю пинту пива — но неужели выручка стоила риска нарваться на гнев квадрианцев? Самому Хейду было невыгодно вмешиваться, чужие проблемы — не его проблемы. Клару, однако, на растерзание толпе он оставлять не собирался.

Пока фокусник на кулаках влёгкую укладывал мужика в два раза больше и шире его самого, Хейд пробрался в генераторную. Сильно вредить не стал — всего лишь вырубил электричество. В потёмках буйное представление тут же стихло.

— Эй, ведун, а свет ты вызвать можешь? — послышался хмельный крик.

— В лучшие дни — хоть солнце зажгу посреди ночи! Да увы, сегодня явно не тот день, — смеясь, ответил фокусник. Зрители отходили от наваждения. Кто-то вспомнил, что опаздывает на работу, и на всех парах побежал на выход. Кто-то решил продолжить пить, но в одиночестве. Довольно быстро толпа разбрелась, кто куда, но вокруг беззаконника осталась небольшая группа людей. Те, кто участвовал в «фокусах».

Хейд стойко принял убийственный взгляд Ардашира, когда подкрался к стойке вернуть пустую кружку.

— Стукнет кто, что ты беззаконника пригрел, будешь в петле висеть, — тихо сказал Хейд. Ответить Ардашир не успел, он вдруг осёкся и опустил взгляд. Хейд намёк понял и тоже помалкивал. Всем нутром чуял чужое приближение и всё равно дрогнул, когда на плечо опустилась ладонь.

— Мийстер, а с вами мы ещё не знакомы! Хотите, покажу фокус?

Касание — установить контакт. Слово — усыпить бдительность. Взгляд — зацепить крючком. Этот человек действовал по одной схеме. Сглотнув, Хейд сжал в руках кружку, подавив рефлекторное желание обернуться.

— Не люблю фокусников. Проваливай.

— Ах, какая жалость. Я ведь был наслышан, что айрхе — народ любителей авантюр.

Ладонь жгла через плотную ткань пиджака, как недавно прожигал Дар. Хейд хотел стряхнуть руку, но плечо онемело. Заметив, как перекосилось его лицо, Ардашир поспешил прийти на помощь.

— Не распугивай мне клиентов, приблуда, — рыкнул он, выглядя и вполовину не так убедительно, как мог. Тощий человек не стал нарываться: по-дружески похлопал Хейда по плечу и оставил его в покое.

— Друзья! Нечего нам больше делать в этом унылом месте, — громогласно воскликнул фокусник, хлопнув в ладони. — Айда за мной!

Он позвал — и люди пошли, безропотно и слепо, стайкой утят за своей мамой-уткой. Одна лишь Клара осталась сидеть на месте, пустым взглядом уставившись на столешницу.

— Верда, милая, составишь нам компанию?

— Клара. Клара Беннет, — упрямо повторила та, не оборачиваясь.

— Ай! Да, да, опять вылетело из головы! — беззаконник хлопнул себя по лбу, изображая глубокое раскаяние. Тут же забыв о девице из паба, он с лучезарной улыбкой обернулся к своим новым «друзьям» и увёл их прочь.

Ардашир цокнул языком и налил себе немного сидра.

— Чуяло моё бедное сердце, что с рыжей шельмой что-то не то. Да ведь поднимешь руку на ведуна… Тьфу, я-то думал, беззаконники — пугалка квадрианцев, а оно во как. В Шинстари таких не встретишь. К несчастью, это единственное, что я могу хорошего сказать о доме.

— Если начнёшь цитировать Непреложные законы — я к тебе больше не приду, — полушутливо пригрозил Хейд.

— От тебя и так толку никакого, вредитель хренов.

— Я лишь выключил генератор, Арди. Уверен, ты сможешь запустить его, даже не дожидаясь работника бюро.

Распрощавшись с негодующим барменом, Хейд поспешил на выход. Он бросил взгляд на Клару — та так и сидела с застывшим лицом. Возможно, стоило поговорить с ней? Поддержать? С другой стороны, Хейд и так сделал для неё больше, чем сделал бы для другого человека. Своих проблем хватало.

С такими мыслями он закрыл за собой двери «Аиста».


	8. Глава II. Часть №4. Песнь умирающего кита

Алан Картер окопался в складском трюме — видимо, среди родных железяк чувствовал себя спокойнее. На намёки Виктора, что ждать убийцу в окружении оружия — не самый умный ход, старик никак не реагировал; он дрожал от одних только мыслей о каюте, где его чуть не убили, а в другие помещения доступа не имел. Ничего не поделать, слово клиента — закон.

С голыми руками Виктора не оставили: разрешили брать что угодно из коллекции Картера, лишь бы справился с Курьером. Лучше всего по балансу и качеству приглянулся один из палашей, как оказалось, очередное творение Маквудов. Вроде привычное оружие, но из-за мудрёного эфеса с россыпью камней и витиеватой гравировки оно выглядело чужеродно и хрупко, просилось на стенд, за стекло. Скорее всего, так думал и мастер Таррнет, когда отказался сотрудничать с Маквудами: несмотря на отменное качество, это был вовсе не рабочий инструмент — да увы, выбора не было. На вопрос про револьвер Картер развёл руками: огнестрел его не интересовал, да и раздобыть его куда сложнее.

— Вот же угораздило попасть на крючок именно Курьеров, — ворчал мистер Картер, пока рылся в сундуке с личными вещами. Каждую минуту ему требовалось чем-то занять руки, иначе он с ума сходил от напряжения. — Мне их название всегда казалось странным. Обычно бандиты берут громкие имена, например, те же Безглавые судьи. А вы что думаете?

Как же раздражали эти разговоры, отвлекали только. Пустословная болтовня с Катериной стоила мисс Таррнет жизни, не хотелось повторять подобных ошибок. Картер, однако, всё выжидающе смотрел, действуя на нервы.

— Раньше наёмники любили маскироваться под почтовых курьеров, — нехотя поделился Виктор, вспоминая, какие слухи ходили среди Хранителей. — Вроде с тех времён к ним такое название и прилипло.

— Не слышал такую версию, но что-то в ней есть. Так откуда вы всё-таки приехали?

— Издалека. В Дарнелле тоже жил когда-то, пока… — пока его не схватили Хранители и чуть не убили, но решение мастера перевернуло абсолютно всё, начались годы жёстких тренировок, мелкие и серьёзные задания, чужая кровь, испытания, мисс Таррнет… — пока не начал путешествовать из-за работы. О Курьерах я слышал лишь странноватые байки, вряд ли имеющие связь с реальностью.

— Моего деда Курьеры убили, хотя он не выходил из дома без Хранителя. А вот кузину чудом, но уберегли. Много таких случаев было на моей памяти… Так что вы везунчик, раз одними слухами отделались.

— Есть такое, но… — Виктор замолк на полуслове, настороженно покосившись на мистера Картера.

— Револьвер и палаш — считай, визитная карточка Хранителей, разве я не прав? Плюс солдатская выправка, и, несмотря на тёплую погоду, вы кутаетесь в восемь слоёв одежды. Скрываете татуировки, верно? Честно говоря, в портовом городе мало кого заинтересуют рисунки на теле, а вот нежелание хоть куртку снять выглядит чудаковато, — поделился мистер Картер с таким самодовольным видом, будто решил сложную головоломку. Виктор дёрнул плечом, не зная, что тут ответить. Выбрал самое безопасное — промолчал. Больше они разговоров не заводили. 

Под руки мистера Картера попался альбом с чёрно-белыми фотографиями. Улыбка сама собой появилась на его губах при взгляде на молодые, полные энтузиазма лица родных, многие из которых были давно развеяны прахом, а оставшиеся сами желали мистеру Картеру смерти. Старик рассказывал о них, но Виктор не слушал — он сосредоточился на слежке за входом в трюм. Одна из фотокарточек выскользнула из альбома вглубь сундука. Чертыхнувшись, Картер зарылся в вещи вслед за пропажей. В этот же момент над головой раздался глухой стук. Стилет с чернёным лезвием застрял в дубовой крышке.

Как этот чёрт умудрился проскользнуть?! Опять Непреложные законы нарушил?

Мистер Картер разом выгреб все ностальгические ценности из сундука, сам залез внутрь и закрыл крышку, потянув за торчащий стилет. Хоть так на время избавившись от помехи, Курьер не стал скрытничать и неспешно вышел из тени. Нога перевязана, но ступает спокойно, без боли. Он раздобыл новую докерскую куртку, лицом — обычный парень с примесью степной крови. В его раскосых глазах читался вызов. Сейчас он пришёл за Виктором, а не за Картером.

— Решился выйти лицом к лицу? Похвально, — Виктор призывно поднял палаш.

— Хочу выиграть бесплатную выпивку за голову Хранителя, ничего личного, — Курьер беззаботно развёл руками, обманчиво безоружными.

«У меня на лбу написано, кто я?» — на скулах Виктора заиграли желваки. Обычно эта братия опасалась сталкиваться с Хранителями напрямую. Курьер осмелел из-за того, что он не в синем мундире и, может, выглядит уязвимее? Решил таким образом поглумиться? Отыграться?

— Тогда постарайся хорошенько, иначе твои друзья выпьют за упокой, глядя на твою голову.

Обмен любезностями был окончен. Курьер расстегнул крепления под курткой и на пол упала двухметровая цепь — крепилась она к рукояти серпа, на другом её конце висел грубо обтёсанный грузик размером с указательный палец. Легко представить, что этим чудо-серпом можно было сделать, но как ему противодействовать?

Цепь крутанулась над головой Курьера с угрожающим свистом. Мгновение — и грузик впечатался в ящик, осыпав Виктора трухой. Мгновение — и цепь засвистела вновь, не давая приблизиться для ответного удара. Второй выпад пришлось принять на палаш: стальная змея обвила лезвие с противным скрежетом металла о металл. Обезоружить Виктора не вышло — он крепко держался за рукоять, тогда Курьер рванулся навстречу сам. Острие серпа успело распороть куртку на груди, оставив кровавый след. В ответ Виктор резанул вертлявую сволочь по ноге, но Курьер успел серпом отвести от себя клинок.

Хранитель и Курьер замерли нос к носу. Обменялись злобными взглядами. Палаш сцепился с серпом, а сам убийца остался без цепи. Зато со свободной рукой: он вцепился Виктору в глаз, оставив на щеке глубокие борозды. Виктор бросил бесполезный палаш, обхватил Курьера за пояс и повалил на пол — тот кусался, пытался отбиться, но тщетно. Он пах чем-то резким, едким, от чего лёгкие сдавливало, а жгучие слёзы катились по царапинам на щеках. Силуэт парня расплывался, лишь паскудная ухмылка различалась на смуглом пятне лица. Он сбросил с себя задыхающегося Виктора, отполз в сторону. В дело пойдёт очередная кукла? Морок? Вытерев глаза рукавом, Виктор заметил под рукой деревянный поддон. Не палаш, но тоже неплохо. 

Курьер схватил с пола обронённый серп. Стоя на колене, раскрутил цепь за пару взмахов и обрушил на Виктора убийственный удар. Груз пробил поддон насквозь, но застрял в нём. Курьер растерянно вскинул брови, а Виктор уже влетел в него, как таран, снеся поддоном с ног. Охнув, тот пытался отползти прочь, закрыться; бинты на ноге окрасились кровью. Виктор придавил его к полу сапогом, как жука. Край поддона надавил на горло. Кулаки Курьера беспорядочно били то по ноге, то по поддону, рот беззвучно открывался и закрывался, пытаясь втянуть воздух. Виктор сжалился. Тяжёлым ударом он сломал парню шею, и тот затих.

Отбросив поддон в сторону, Виктор осел на пол подальше от тела. Судорожно вдохнул полной грудью — лёгкие до сих пор жгло. Никакой радости от победы не было, хотя повод немалый — одолел одного из Курьеров, шустрого и опасного беззаконника. Может, раньше, будучи Хранителем, он бы и порадовался, и похвастался перед товарищами, и выпил заслуженную рюмку коньяка втайне от мисс Таррнет. Он скосил взгляд на застывшее лицо убийцы. Над верхней губой ещё рос юношеский пушок.

«Считай, щенка загубил, ещё и раненого. Тоже мне, повод для гордости».

Крышка сундука приоткрылась, в щели блёкло сверкнули стёкла очков.

— Д-джон?

— Всё чисто.

Виктор помог хранимому выбраться из сундука. Тот казался тесным, каким же образом Картер умудрился поместиться? На какие только чудеса люди не способны под страхом смерти.

— Как думаете, мистер Картер, нам готовиться к новым нападениям?

— Возможно. Не знаю, сколько Эдгар заплатил этим душегубам, — Картер опасливо приблизился к телу своего несостоявшегося убийцы, будто боялся, что тот притворяется — и ведь не зря, от ведунов всего можно ожидать. Он поморщился от резкого запаха и удостоил Курьера лишь мимолётным взглядом, а вот трофейным серпом заинтересовался. 

Виктор коснулся темнеющего пятна на груди — придётся последние кровные отдать мистеру Фиакку за порчу казённой куртки. С каждым вдохом затухало бушующее внутри пламя, вместо него пришла ноющая боль. Следом накатила усталость, моральная и физическая, всё, что накопилось за этот долгий день. Неделю. Странно, непривычно, раньше Виктор в любой момент готов был кинуться на врага, чем всегда удивлял мисс Таррнет. Порвав с Хранителями, он словно оставил позади важную часть себя, некогда питавшую его силами. Что, если правда?..

Картер принялся убирать вываленные из сундука ценности обратно. Виктор же, зажав нос, шарился по вещам Курьера. В нагрудном кармане болталась намокшая записка с обычным списком покупок: табак, овощи, рыба, фильтры для респираторов, на обратной стороне короткая приписка: «Мы на тебя поставили, не подведи! Л. и С.». В другом кармане — кошачий череп, сжимающий в пасти перевязанный ниткой пучок седых волос. Жуткая находка. Сжечь бы, да спички кончились. Под курткой нашёлся внушительный пояс с крепежами для серпа и подсумками, а в них — бинты и немного шиллетов. Подумав, Виктор забрал себе всё. 

Из набедренной сумки, от которой исходила едкая вонь, Виктор достал сшитую из ссохшейся кожи куклу. Внутри неё чувствовался твёрдый стержень. Виктор покрутил ведовскую штуку, рассматривая, как вдруг кукольная голова печально завалилась набок: кожа треснула и разошлась в области шеи краями рваной раны. При тусклом свете были заметны влажные следы, хотя секунду назад, Виктор был готов поклясться, эта вещь казалась чистой. Он брезгливо швырнул куклу подальше от себя, будто она обжигала руки.

«Клятые беззаконники, от них все беды», — лишний раз убедился Виктор.

Мистер Картер расслабленно сидел на крышке сундука, изучая серп с едва сдерживаемым восторгом.

— Помнится, такие серпы были в ходу у дейхе, много крови ими пустили нашим предкам во время войны Белых ворон, — Картер сжал грузик и вытянул руку в сторону, разматывая цепь. — Удивительно, что кто-то в наш век использует столь древнее оружие. Самоучка или остались мастера? Может, айрхе из Ашвайлии практикуют? Хм…

Пока старик бормотал себе под нос, Виктор перевязал рану на груди курьерскими бинтами. Серпы, цепи, мечи... перед револьвером всё едино, ничто не спасёт от пули в лоб. Жаль, что свой пришлось оставить мастеру.

— Надеюсь, мои…друзья нигде не задержатся по дороге. Тогда нам осталось выждать не больше часа, — Картер сверился с карманными часами.

— Почему вы вообще сидели здесь в одиночестве? Даже если боитесь связываться с полицией, могли бы держаться среди ваших «друзей».

Картер постучал пальцами по рукояти серпа, облизал губы и только тогда признался:

— Они не в курсе, что я здесь. Меня пропустил мистер Фиакк за небольшое вознаграждение. Я надеялся, если никто не будет знать, где я, то смогу дождаться вечера в безопасности. Увы, от взора Курьеров скрыться сложнее, чем я думал.

— Стоило понять это раньше и принять свою смерть, — ответили со стороны. В трюм вошло десять человек в однотипных курьерских шинелях насыщенного карминового цвета. Нижняя половина их лиц скрывалась под массивными масками-респираторами. Внутри Виктора всё похолодело. Люди в шинелях действовали неспешно и расслабленно, будто в запасе у них было время всего мира. Картер беспомощно упал на колени и склонил голову, взвывая к милосердию, когда его закрыл собой карминовый силуэт. Виктор не хотел сдаваться так просто, но что он мог сделать? И без боя было ясно, что всё кончено.

— Я уже забрал одного вашего ублюдка… — договорить Виктор не успел. Одна из фигур вынырнула сбоку и мощным толчком откинула его к стене. Виктор ударился лопатками и выставил перед собой палаш в попытке защититься, но чужой клинок уже мягко, почти нежно вошёл под рёбра.

Его палач снял респиратор. Женщина. Это женщина со взглядом смерти. Она глубже вогнала в сердце костяной нож и осторожно, будто боясь навредить, сжала горло Виктора.

__

«Запомни моё лицо, Хранитель. Я приду за тобой. Смерть придёт за тобой. Жди».


	9. Глава II. Часть №5. Волчья стая

Шелест, умиротворяюще рыча мотором, проплыла под очередным мостом. Резкий стук дал по ушам. Хейд подскочил на месте, но это оказался не выстрел — обычный камень, стукнувшийся о борт лодки. Хохотали свесившиеся с моста мальчишки, кинули вслед ещё пару снарядов. Никакой управы на этих засранцев, чем те и пользовались.

Башенные часы громогласно пробили третий час дня, Хейд опаздывал в ахеронское бюро услуг. Сегодня он не собирался брать цивильную работу, с этими кошмарами, нервотрёпкой — ах да, и убийством — весь привычный режим покатился к Кэйшес под юбку. Он почти примирился с мыслью, что всего несколько часов назад убил человека. В Дарнелле каждый день кого-то убивали, не зря же его называют «городом убийц и воров». Одной жизнью больше, одной меньше. Жаль, конечно, девушку, безумно жаль, но Хейду своё всегда ближе к телу. Да. Именно так.

«Я должен бороться дальше», — напоминал он себе, когда от паники всё скручивалось внутри. В такие моменты оставалось лишь повторять про себя, как мантру: «Соберись, всё хорошо, причин для страха нет», но помогало мало. Тело и разум, столько лет работавшие отлаженным механизмом, потеряли маленькую, но важную деталь, с каждым сбоем работая всё хуже.

Из трёх островов Дарнелла лишь Ахерон был заселён одними энлодами. Противнее высокомерных белорожих здоровяков только они же — но жирующие в своих особняках. На Ахероне таких было немало. Хейд ловил на себе неприязненные взгляды прохожих, дети преследовали его до дверей бюро, дразня: «Обезьянка-обезьянка, поиграешь на шарманке?» Приходилось сжимать зубы и терпеть. После всего, что Хейд натворил, глупо оказаться в тюрьме за то, что дал леща соплякам толстосумов.

Внутри бюро из мегафонов лилась приятная мелодия, успокоившая расшатанные нервы. Хейд задержался перед зеркалом, висящим в прихожей: растрёпанные волосы почти высохли после выходки Айлин, лацкан пиджака темнел от сырости, но не очень заметно. Подумав, он вдобавок расстегнул пару пуговиц рубашки и с силой потёр глаза, до нездоровой красноты. Особо стараться не пришлось, он и так выглядел отвратительно. Фелис Харрисон всегда до мелочей следил за внешним видом, демонстрируя окружающим, что он серьёзный человек, а не отребье с улицы, каким энлоды видели всех айрхе. Если Фелис внезапно исчезнет, у некоторых людей могут возникнуть вопросы. Может, даже переживания. Законопослушные жители империи редко пропадали сами по себе, потому уход Фелиса со сцены следовало грамотно обставить, чтобы никто не стал искать в лечебницах, моргах и крематориях, создавая этим ненужную шумиху.

Хейд прошёл мимо диспетчеров, принимающих заказы жителей, но к обеду работы у них было немного. Виляя между столами, он добрался до стойки в конце зала, где работники бюро получали у операторов наводки. Светлана нашлась на своём обычном месте у окна. Бегло заполняя журнал заказов, она отвечала на зашифрованные команды, коими редко перебрасывались операторы. Она ничем не отличалась от других миловидных женщин-работниц, стоявших рядом, пока не подняла весёлый взгляд и не улыбнулась Хейду. Косые лучи солнца освещали ясное лицо, но казалось, что мягкий золотистый свет идёт от неё самой.

— Ты ужасно припозднился, все хорошие заказы разобрали. Даже тот, который я до последнего берегла для тебя, — с укоризной сказала она.

— Скверно себя чувствовал с утра.

Маленькие ухищрения сработали: Светлана смотрела с неподдельным сочувствием, прижав ладонь к груди. Даже стандартная форма — серое платье с красными воротничком и манжетами — на ней сидела по-особому.

— Бедолага, я же предупреждала: не стоит брать столько работы. Сам себя паяльником и отвёртками не починишь. Не забывай об этом, пожалуйста. — Хейд кивнул, даже тронутый заботой. Однако не успел и слова вставить, как услышал продолжение: — Если тебе сейчас лучше, можешь быстренько проверить наше радио? То не включается, то помехи странные. Эта однообразная музыка, — Светлана со страдальческим видом обвела рукой мегафоны, — с ума сводит, так хоть с девочками новости послушаем. А мы взамен тебя хорошим чаем угостим, хочешь?

Что ж, вот это было ожидаемо. Какую выгоду из этого можно поиметь в будущем? В общем-то, небольшую, слишком уж мелкая услуга, но если отказаться, то негатива получится больше.

— Да, конечно. Ты всегда можешь на меня положиться.

И вот Хейд сидел в тесной комнатушке, склонившись над пациентом — радио старого образца, большая железная коробка с длинной антенной, приделанной каким-то умельцем. Прибор, скорее всего, уронили, из-за чего один из транзисторов микросхемы, отвечающей за усиление низкочастотных сигналов, умудрился отломаться. Маяться с заменой микросхемы, честно говоря, не хотелось — уйдёт слишком много времени. С помощью паяльника и смекалки Хейд решил исправить проблему своими силами. Светлана крутилась рядом, заваривая чай, как и обещала. Импровизированная кухня считалась сердцем всего бюро: укромное место для работников, в котором можно перекусить между заказами. Подвесные шкафчики таили в себе столь богатое разнообразие чая и кофе, какое ни одному базару не снилось.

Для человека, сторонившегося остальных людей, у Хейда накопилось много знакомых. Неожиданный бонус от работы радиомехаником: он мог абсолютно законно бывать в десятках домов и квартир, сотнях семей и заведений, а там слово за слово, и можно было договориться об ответной услуге. Даже Светлана, несмотря на всю ласку, держала его за удобного помощника. Хейда из рода Мортов всё устраивало, близкие отношения для него — лишь обуза. Фелис Харрисон же выделял из общей массы одного человека. Исключение это носило имя Артур Эсвайр. Старший инспектор Эсвайр. Взмыленный, с ошалелыми от бессонной ночи глазами, непричёсанный и злой — таким он ввалился на кухню, пока Хейд корпел над радио. Вкусные чаи манили не только работников бюро.

— Так и знал, что найду вас здесь, — Артур рухнул на стул. Стянув полицейскую шляпу, он взъерошил примятые волосы с ранней сединой. — Или дайте что-то съестное и литр кофе, или вам придётся думать, куда прятать мой труп.

— Сейчас я быстро сделаю из вас человека, — со сдержанной вежливостью отозвалась Светлана и достала из посудного шкафчика самую большую чашку, какая только нашлась. Ей было не привыкать к визитам мужа — участок находился на соседней улице.

— Давно тебя в заложниках держат? — заговорщически шепнул Артур, склонившись ближе к Хейду. Окинул взглядом то, чем друг занимался, но быстро потерял интерес к непонятным железкам.

— Да не сказать, хотя… — Хейд оглянулся на настенные часы и охнул.

— Давно подозреваю, что супруга знает ведовские секреты, — Артур сипло засмеялся, жмуря рассечённый правый глаз. — Зайдёшь к ней на минуту — а пропадёшь на час.

— Я всё слышу, мистер Эсвайр! — шутливо возмутилась Светлана, помешивая кофе в турке. В её голосе чувствовался холодок.

Хейд сидел с натянутой улыбкой-оскалом. Он всегда старался общаться с одним Эсвайром за раз — иначе между ними аж искрило от напряжения, так и хотелось свалить куда подальше. Сегодня, увы, не повезло.

— На работе проблемы? — поинтересовался он, ведь друзья должны переживать друг за друга, верно?

Артур почесал щёку, заросшую недельной щетиной. Он был не сильно старше Хейда, но работа, на которой инспектор буквально сгорал, сожрала пару лишних десятилетий: весь вид кричал о том, как он хочет просто лечь и умереть. Или хотя бы поспать. В этом Хейд разделял его страдания.

— Есть одна. Молоденькая, рыжая и мёртвая. Уверен, ты слышал главную новость дня: приближённую убили. Всех подняли ночью, я даже не успел домой зайти. Голова чугунная, так и не замечу, как свалюсь с моста в реку.

— Я никогда этого не допущу, — отозвалась Светлана. Поставив перед мужем чашку кофе и закуску, она убежала по делам, наказав убрать всё за собой.

Потягивая кофе, Артур от скуки следил за работой друга, морща нос от канифольного запаха. Хейд же орудовал паяльником рефлекторно, все его мысли крутились вовсе не вокруг радио. Не поднимая головы от микросхемы, он спросил как бы между делом:

— Значит, на тебя навесили это дело?

— О-о, если бы. Это дело касается Хранителей, а с ними на верхах связываться не рискуют, дабы гнев императора не навлечь. Свидетелей нет, улик Хранители не предоставляют, даже на место преступления пустили неохотно. Что тут можно сделать? Только виски дуть, ну, или… кофе.

Артур глянул на дно чашки с таким видом, будто это дешёвое пойло лично мешало полиции взяться за дело приближённой. А вот у Хейда всё радостно замерло внутри. Что же получалось? Хранителям его след никогда не найти, полиции свободу действий не дают. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Вот так просто? Убил и скрылся. Прямо как один из Курьеров…

— Странные дела, — сказал он тем временем. — Даже подозреваемых нет?

— Да как сказать. Я нашёл подозрительный баллончик, — Артур ослабил воротник униформы. — В нём сильнодействующий психоактивный газ. Редкая и запрещённая штука, сам понимаешь, абы кто её достать не может. У приближённой разрешения на газ не было, Хранители им не пользуются, возможно, баллончик принадлежал убийце. Даже если мастер Хранителей мне руки повяжет своим «Нельзя, наше дело», я докопаюсь до хозяина баллончика. Не доверяю я этому стаду баранов в синих мундирчиках, всё надо самому проверять.

Если утро не задалось… Хейд прикрыл глаза, едва не ругнувшись вслух. Проклятый баллончик, всё-таки стал первой искрой для костра под его ногами. Когда вернётся домой — выпотрошит Первого.

Помнится, узнав о работе Артура, он посчитал, что сорвал куш. Дружить аж с целым старшим инспектором — о таких связях можно только мечтать! Увы, за все годы Хейд получил не так уж много пользы от их «крепкой славной дружбы», зато взвалил на себя обязанность в виде посиделок в сомнительных заведениях, где Артур напивался, и приходилось слушать его жалобы на всё на свете. Светлана была уверена, что её муж — кремень, образец самообладания, но посиди она вечерок с хмельным Артуром… Хейд смирился с этим. Лучше уж он потерпит излияния инспектора, чем Светлана или их сын Артемий, который и без того нервный малый.

Пока Артур опустошал съестные запасы бюро, Хейд закончил чинить радиоприёмник. Он подключил плод своих трудов к электросети и начал осторожно крутить переключателем, ловя сигнал.

«…Второй день продолжается забастовка рабочих консервного завода Миллера...»

«…Возвращение Марка Монна… ай… готов дать бесплатные лекции… лин... услышите его уникальное интервью об экспедиции в Глотку...»

Странные помехи. О них ли говорила Светлана?

«Белый-белый дирижабль… а… йли… стольких неве… Забери любовь с… лин… за самый край небе… ли…»

От голоса Элии Уайт сердце с силой застучало, не иначе как ему взбрело сбежать из грудной клетки. Ванная. Шум труб. Капли крови на руках. Хейд зажмурился, стиснул рубашку на груди, пытаясь усмирить сердце, усмирить себя. В горле застрял колючий комок. Комнатка давила, казалась ещё теснее, чем была, как тюремная камера, как ванная комната в доме на Обводной. Артур что-то говорил с перепуганным лицом, но Хейд не слышал. Как бы он ни пытался делать вид, что всё хорошо — всё совсем не хорошо. Всё крайне дерьмово. Проклятое радио. Проклятая песня. Проклятая Светлана со своими просьбами.

— Фелис! Фелис? Слышишь меня? Что с тобой?

Хейда легонько тряхнули за плечи. Чужое прикосновение вырвало разум из зыбучей трясины. Он медленно вдохнул. Всё в порядке. Всё хорошо. Только пальцы немного онемели.

— Фелис? — настойчиво повторил Артур, пытаясь заглянуть другу в лицо. Хейд, нервно разминая пальцы, не сразу вспомнил, что это обращаются к нему.

— Я… я в порядке. Просто… приболел, — с трудом выдавил он, чувствуя себя сломанным радио, в котором только что ковырялся. Светлана права — самого себя починить не так просто. Маска Фелиса трескалась по швам, пришлось мысленно надавать себе пощёчин. Нельзя забывать о роли, которую он должен играть среди цивилов — особенно когда рядом инспектор.

Радио поймало станцию с прогнозом погоды. Странно, те жутковатые помехи пропали. Хейд крутил переключателем и усиленно делал вид, что ничего не случилось, но Артур бесцеремонно положил ладонь на смуглый лоб.

— Да у тебя жар! Запустил ты себя, дружище. Шёл бы лучше домой, отдохнул. Вы, айрхе, живучие, как тараканы, так что быстро поправишься.

— Спасибо на добром слове, — Хейд отстранился от его руки.

— Да я же от искреннего восхищения, — широко улыбнулся Артур. — Маленькие люди — самые крепкие, так ещё моя бабка говорила.

Артур вытащил Хейда из провонявшей канифолью кухни на улицу и попросил составить ему компанию по пути в участок. Почему бы и нет? Хейд уже дал всем понять, что болен, его внезапное отсутствие теперь не вызовет переполох.

— Ты работал когда-нибудь на адептов? — вдруг спросил Артур, прикрывшись от солнца полями шляпы. Когда они вместе шли по вылизанным до блеска ахеронским улицам, то никто не обращал на Хейда внимание. Может, принимали его за слугу Артура. Как же это бесило.

— Как-то приходилось, — нет смысла скрывать, инспектор с лёгкостью разоблачит ложь, обратившись в архивы бюро. Если ему вообще по каким-либо причинам захочется это сделать…

— Где?

— В резиденции, — Хейд поёжился. Как бы Артур ни пытался всё обставить дружеской беседой, это больше походило на допрос.

— Фелис, сделай лицо попроще, я же не собираюсь тебя пытать, — Артур улыбнулся, сам постаравшись расслабиться. — На меня внимания не обращай, я сегодня на взводе. Хранители всю кровь выпили, уж думал, подерусь с их мастером. Сами же оплошали, защитнички хреновы, но вместо помощи вставляют палки в колёса: орудие убийства посмотреть не дали, Хранителя убитой куда-то спрятали, а он главный свидетель! Впору думать, что сами девку прибили.

— Понимаю, — рассеянно отозвался Хейд. — Но к чему ты меня о работе спрашивал?

— Я тут подумал… — Артур стал собранным и сосредоточенным, он вновь был на работе. — В резиденции в один час с убийством вырубило электричество. Прислуга говорила, что такое случается иногда, но вдруг это не совпадение? Мастер — упрямый старый козёл, но и на него управу найти можно. Помоги мне, а? Ты бы проверил там что-нибудь, хоть для вида, потянул для меня время…

— Нет, — тут же заявил Хейд. — Договаривались же, что ты меня в свою работу не втягиваешь. А тут ещё и Хранители! Не хочу с ними связываться даже косвенно. Прости.

Артур, только посветлевший от озарившей его надежды, мгновенно потух.

— Запамятовал. Твоя правда, лучше держаться от них подальше. Без мундира я бы принял их мастера за бандитского атамана, навидался таких за годы службы. Слухи ходят, что по молодости он им и был, да по бумагам чист, не прикопаешься… жаль. Я бы посадил. Мне, конечно, не потягаться с императорским благоволением, ну так оно не вечное, как и сам император…

Хейд едва сдерживал привычку тереть шрамы на подбородке. Глаз у Артура цепкий, он сразу начинал задавать неудобные вопросы, стоило рукам потянуться к лицу. По хребту пробежал холодок — грач с кривым клювом уселся на рекламном столбе, его чёрные глазки следили за вором, как за вкусным червяком. Опять «это» началось, как тогда, на вершине астральной башни? Неужели не померещилось? Благо грач остался сидеть на столбе, вскоре скрывшись за поворотом. У дверей полицейского участка Артур, загадочно пошевелив бровями, вдруг поинтересовался:

— Зайдёшь, кстати, к нам на следующей неделе?

— Спрашиваешь с таким видом, будто не к себе домой, а опять в паб зовёшь.

— Не без этого, — весело усмехнулся Артур. — Смотря как звёзды сложатся. Супруга в последнее время нервная: Артемий… бедокурит.

«Инспектору вновь нужна жилетка для нытья», — безрадостно резюмировал Хейд. Увы, на этот раз другу придётся справляться со своими семейными бедами в одиночку. Пора было прощаться, и Хейд надеялся, что они видятся не в последний раз — несмотря на всё, общение с Артуром разбавляло заполненные одной работой дни и ночи.

Раздался смутно знакомый голос: «Инспектор Эсвайр?» Путь преградила высокая черноволосая женщина с бледным скуластым лицом. Натянутая, как струна, взгляд острый, без меча режет. Облачена в тёмно-синий мундир, на поясе — меч и револьвер. Хранительница. Артур обрадовался ей не больше, чем сам Хейд.

— Чем обязан? — Артур и сам невольно выпрямил спину. — У сэра Таррнета вновь какие-то замечания?

Хотя Хранительница пришла явно из-за дела приближённой, её взгляд отчего-то был направлен на Хейда. Она смотрела сверху вниз, но не только из-за разницы в росте — чувствовалось в ней внутреннее превосходство над окружающими. Хейд не знал, куда себя деть. Дар в кармане нагрелся, почти обжигая. Инстинкты вопили: «Беги!», да только зачем обычному гражданину бежать от Хранителя? Артур тоже заметил неладное и невзначай встал так, чтобы прикрыть собой друга.

— Я — Катерина Аннуир, информатор, — отрапортовала она. — Меня направили наблюдать за ходом вашего расследования.

Катерина… Катерина… в голове щёлкнуло. С этой женщиной общался Хранитель приближённой, пока Хейд грабил спальню. Но она же не могла ничего знать, правда? И бросала такие взгляды, скорее всего, из-за его крови. Среди Хранителей одни лишь энлоды, неудивительно, что они тоже не питают любви к чужеземным народам.

— Да неужели, — Артур упёр руки в бока и слегка наклонился вперёд, с прищуром уставившись на Хранительницу. О, Хейд знал эту позу: он взбешён, но всеми силами сдерживается. — Как там было? «Мы не лезем в ваши дела, вы не лезьте в наши»? Да, что-то вроде того. Неужели за пару часов ваш мастер успел передумать?

Взгляд Хранительницы обжигал холодом. Она растянула тонкие губы; наверно, подразумевалась улыбка, но вышла неприятная ухмылка, прямо как у Хейда, только без шрамов.

— Вы злитесь. Не стоит. Мастер бывает излишне категоричен, поэтому к вам пришла я. Возможно, у нас выйдет более плодотворный разговор, — её тон неуловимо поменялся на мягкий, обволакивающий. — Приближённую не вернуть, а вот судьба украденного Дара не так однозначна. Сами понимаете, совместными усилиями у нас больше шансов найти пропажу.

Артур убрал руки с пояса, но плечи оставались напряжёнными. Вот и настал удобный момент, когда можно свалить. Немедленно.

— Не стану отвлекать от дел, — Хейд торопливо отступал спиной вперёд. Внутри всё дрогнуло, когда Хранительница резко перевела на него взгляд. Змея, алчущая сожрать мышонка. Даже выставила ногу, почти шагнув следом, но Артур успел перехватить её за предплечье.

— Прошу прощения, — как ни в чём не бывало, ухмыльнулась она вместо улыбки. — Спутала с одним знакомым. Ну, вы знаете: эти айрхе все на одно лицо, — она чеканным шагом зашла в полицейский участок, бросив напоследок, что ждёт Эсвайра в его кабинете.

— Иногда ненавижу свою работу, — вздохнул Артур. — Говорил же, эти Хранители чокнутые. Не бери в голову. — Он похлопал Хейда по плечу, заметив, что на нём до сих пор лица нет. — Не поленись заглянуть к лекарям. Как почувствуешь себя лучше — ждём в гости.

Артур проверил в порядке ли униформа, и, шутливо отдав честь, ушёл вслед за Хранительницей. По пути достал из кармана портсигар и прежде, чем скрыться за дверями, задымил. Хейд покачал головой: «А ведь обещал Светлане бросить».


	10. Глава II. Часть №6. Тайна прыгающего кота

Эмир проверял документы не спеша, с особой щепетильностью. Стоявший перед ним человек в распахнутом кителе постоянно сверялся с карманными часами: солнце как раз скрылось за горизонтом, близился час отплытия, столько дел предстояло успеть! Простой команде никто не оплачивал, но Эмир всё делал на совесть, даже проверяя липовые документы. Лишь спустя бесконечные пять минут он протянул проштампованные товарную накладную и доверенность.

— Наконец-то. Обещаю с юга привезти хорошенькой травки, мигом повеселеешь, — подмигнул капитан и убрал документы во внутренний карман, а то вдруг Эмиру почудится очередная неточность.

— Попутного ветра, — безразлично ответил Эмир.

Разобравшись с бумажной волокитой, экипаж «Лунного пути» занялся подготовкой судна. Несмотря на все старания Эмира, они почти не выбились из графика: ровно в полночь пароход покинет Дарнелл. В карманах у всех свистел ветер, зато местные пабы запомнили их надолго.

— Кэп, а что с тем хрычом, который напросился с нами в Шинстари? — поинтересовался помощник капитана у самого капитана, Дориана Брейка. Тот махнул рукой матросу: «Эй, Куки, проверь трюм: притащили докеры вещи старой клячи или нет». Мнительный клиент заплатил всего двадцать процентов от обещанной суммы, но это неплохие, в общем-то, деньги. Дориан в обиде не останется, даже если Картер так и не явится. 

Послышался крик Куки: «Трупы! Трупы у нас! Шухер!». Ну вот, опять, и двух месяцев не прошло. Пока матросы наперебой обсуждали, стоит ли присвоить ящики Картера себе, капитан Брейк осматривал тела. Мальца с потемневшим лицом он обошёл по широкой дуге, с этим клиентом всё было ясно. Больше заинтересовал старик, лежавший на боку у сундука. Дориан проверил пульс. Пульс есть. Перевернув Картера на спину, он вгляделся в выпученные остекленевшие глаза с широким зрачком. Губы едва шевелились, беззвучно шепча. После парочки крепких затрещин к нему вернулся осмысленный вид.

— С возвращением, Картер, — оскалившись, поприветствовал Дориан клиента.

— Что… ч-что…

— Что вы делали в отключке на моём судне? Хороший вопрос, как раз собирался его задать, — Дориан осторожно втянул воздух и откашлялся. — Притащили дурь, а меня не предупредили?

Картер побледнел и мотнул головой, разбитые очки съехали на кончик носа. Дориан оставил нерадивого клиента приходить в себя, а то он выглядел так, будто побывал на пиру у Морского хана и вернулся обратно. Рядом, у ящиков, в неестественной позе валялся крепкий рослый мужик в докерской форме, в руке он стискивал аляповатый палаш.

— Картер, вот это тело — твоё, или моим ребятам стоит его скрутить?

— Ст-тойте… свой это. Он меня защитил от Курьера.

Дориан скосил взгляд на мёртвого мальца. Пока он с командой кутил на берегу, на его пароходе случилась интересная заварушка. И без них! Какая жалость.

— Разборки с убийцами на моём судне. Любопытно. Кажется, мы не договаривались о таком, а, Картер? Какого хрена ты здесь забыл? А труп куда прикажешь девать? Знаешь, такие неустойки будут стоить тебе… — Дориан пригляделся к валяющейся на полу вещице. Как-то резко подурнело, даже голос сделался тише: — Очень, очень дорого.

Понятно, откуда шла эта вонь. С непередаваемым отвращением Дориан наступил на куклу, надавив со всей силой, до хруста под подошвой. И отшвырнул погань в сторону команды, приказав немедленно сжечь. Проворчав: «Наворотили делов», Дориан вытер подошву об пол, а после вытряс шиллеты из Картера, как и обещал: за избавление от трупа, за наглое вторжение на борт, и за «деликатные проблемки», которые могли возникнуть в будущем из-за этого безобразия.

Судя по лицу Картера, тот начал жалеть, что Курьер не завершил заказ.

* * *

Виктору хотелось выблевать внутренности. Это было наиотвратительнейшее пробуждение в его жизни: лёгкие горели, особенно в одной точке под рёбрами, тело чугунное, Виктор был в нём как чужой. Какой уже раз за сегодня он проклинал беззаконников? Нет предела их коварству и гнусности, даже после смерти умудрялись нагадить. Повезло, что, пока он валялся на полу, абсолютно беззащитный и терзаемый мороком, рядом не оказалось реальных друзей мёртвого Курьера. Раньше он мог положиться на мисс Таррнет, она всегда приводила его в чувство — приближённая не боялась ведовства. Как же её не хватало...

Когда Виктор потребовал с мистера Картера плату за свою работу, тот только руками развёл:

— Эти морские черти вытрясли из меня всё. Даже не знаю, на что жить первое время на новом месте!

Виктор устал, у Виктора болела голова от этого старика и этого корабля. Взгляд у него стал совсем нехорошим. Мистер Картер тут же вспотел: «Д-давайте договоримся. Я дам что-нибудь из оружия. Город полон скупщиков! Если заключите удачную сделку, то выручите даже больше, чем я мог дать вам монетами!» Он не стал упираться, когда с него потребовали обещанную информацию.

— Мало кто в курсе, но Маквуды помечают свою продукцию серийным номером: дата создания, вид оружия, шифр набора, — пояснил Картер, указав на внутреннюю сторону отверстия рукояти. — Сравнив серийные номера, вы точно поймёте — правильный набор отыскали или нет.

— Это всё? — сдержанно уточнил Виктор. Мистер Картер потирал вспотевшие ладони о штаны, бегал взглядом по ящикам, пытаясь что-то придумать. Вдруг щёлкнул пальцами, просияв:

— Одну минуту, я должен кое-что проверить! — и бросился к сундуку, вновь перерыв всё содержимое. Нарочно тянул время, чтобы уплыть и оставить Виктора в дураках? Кряхтя, Картер вытащил пухлую книгу в облезлой обложке. — Периодически Маквуды выпускают реестры своей продукции. Полезное подспорье для коллекционеров и торговцев, — он бегло перелистывал замызганные страницы, Виктор заметил множество галочек на полях. — У меня старый экземпляр, но и этот нож из давней коллекции. Погодите-погодите… вот, видите! — он ткнул пальцем, но Виктор потерялся в непонятных сокращениях.

— И что мне это даст?

Картер поднял ладонь, призывая не кипятиться, и вскрыл один из ящиков.

— Если кратко, ваш нож из серии, которую Маквуды перезапустили на свой последний юбилей. У меня как раз завалялся такой кинжал. Я бился за него на аукционе, как горный медведь!.. — он сунул под нос Виктора ножны. В них действительно оказался кинжал: резная серебряная рукоять с ашвайлийскими мотивами в узорах, широкое лезвие с гравировкой в виде прыгающего кота. Виктор провёл по морде животного пальцем, смутно узнавая.

— Возьмите как пример. Рисунок на ваших ножах может отличаться, но вряд ли критично, — протараторил мистер Картер, глядя умоляюще: «Теперь-то ты оставишь меня в покое?» Виктор кивнул. Оставит, так и быть. Неужели он сделал первый шаг к поимке убийцы мисс Таррнет? Совсем крошечный, но хоть что-то! Внутри ликуя, с виду Виктор оставался суров. Он сухо поблагодарил за помощь, не забыв и про другую часть уговора: прихватил кортик и пару стилетов, спрятав их под курткой. Взгляд у Картера стал тоскливым, словно у него отбирали родных детей. Для этого человека, возможно, так всё и было.

Виктор спешно покинул «Лунный путь», мысленно пожелав старику удачного путешествия. Его самого ждал долгий путь на северную часть острова Тараск, пришлось добираться по рекам и каналам, пересаживаясь с парома на паром.

«Что бы ты сказала мне сейчас? — обратился он к мисс Таррнет, наблюдая, как мимо проплывает унылая набережная Дарнелла. Время уже позднее, фонарщики начали зажигать огни фонарей. — Гордилась мной? Вряд ли. Прости, по-другому не умею, а тебя больше нет рядом, чтобы показать, как можно ещё». 

Виктор скучал. Не получалось принять её смерть, слишком внезапно всё произошло. Столько готовилось планов! Но мисс Таррнет больше нет, как и всех её идей, мыслей, стремлений. Если бы не та злополучная ночь на вершине Синего Хребта, когда звёздное небо озарило полярное сияние… Виктор не защитил свою хранимую дважды. Отвратительный из него вышел Хранитель, заслужил все свалившиеся беды. Поиск убийцы, выживание в негостеприимном Дарнелле — это отвлекало, отнимало всё время, все силы, не давало потонуть в горе. «Просто делай свою работу». Никто никогда не требовал от него многого: выполняй приказы, и ты молодец, а думать за тебя будут другие.

«Я же молодец? Я делаю всё, как вы учили?» — спросил Виктор у мастера Таррнета, чувствуя мучительную потребность в чьём-либо одобрении. Даже в мыслях мастер смотрел сурово и без тёплых эмоций. Шрам от клейма болезненно зудел под курткой.

На самом краю острова Тараск можно попасть в другое измерение, куда ещё не дошёл технический прогресс… какой-либо прогресс. Дарнеллцы обозвали это место Горбами. На одном из крутых холмов возвышалось нагромождение построек, слившихся в единое архитектурное недоразумение — «Муравейник». Он безраздельно принадлежал айрхе, которые готовы кусать всех, кто другой крови. Прижившись в Горбах, первым же советом Виктор услышал: «Там не место для таких белорожих типов, как ты».

По соседству с Муравейником, на центральном холме, расположились руины дворца. Жители Горбов побаивались к ним приближаться, считая гиблыми, проклятыми, отчего вторым советом Виктор услышал: «Там не место никому из живых».

На третьем холме стоял дом призрения. Он строился как приют для брошенных стариков и нищих, но сегодня его двери были открыты для любых заблудших душ. Последним советом Виктор услышал: «Там место для всех, но будь осторожен, ведь твоим соседом может оказаться кто угодно».

В приюте Виктор арендовал самый дешёвый и неказистый угол, где из мебели — кровать, стол да шкаф. Ему дали ключ от двери, но замку он не доверял и в комнате лишних вещей не держал. Даже от хранительского мундира избавился, закопал под деревом на местном кладбище, всё равно он был безнадёжно испачкан кровью мисс Таррнет. Вместе с мундиром Виктор похоронил и своё прошлое, и близкого человека. 

Закрывшись в комнате, он вывалил всё добро на стол. Электричества не было, пришлось в потёмках искать спички и разжигать старенький кривой канделябр. Виктор бережно положил в центр стола кинжал Картера. Острые углы и плавные линии на лезвии складывались в кота, изогнувшегося в изящном прыжке. На метательном ноже был такой же рисунок, Виктор смог разглядеть морду и часть передней лапы. Теперь легко представить, как выглядели остальные ножи. Зыбкая зацепка. Не факт даже, что убийца достал ножи именно в Дарнелле. Может, он и вовсе родом издалека, после заказа в это же неведомое «издалека» вернувшийся.

Мысли оборвал стук в дверь. Виктор схватился за кинжал и отскочил к стене, затаив дыхание.

— Мистер Джон, вы здесь?

Виктор выдохнул. Это скрипучий голос старушки с первого этажа со странноватым именем Майхе Иде. Они познакомились в день, когда он пришёл в приют просить о крыше над головой: слепая на один глаз и подслеповатая на другой, миссис Иде приняла Виктора за своего знакомого. Спрятав оружие под кровать, Виктор с улыбкой открыл дверь: он не настолько скатился, чтобы игнорировать старушек. Миссис Иде тепло улыбнулась в ответ, теребя край шерстяного платка, наброшенного на плечи. Её макушка едва доставала Виктору до пояса. 

— Моё почтение, мистер. Простите за поздний визит… одна махонькая проблема заснуть не даёт. Соседи даже слушать не хотят, но, может, хоть вы поможете старой леди?

Виктор устало потёр лицо. Успеть бы сменить бинты, хоть что-то поесть, обдумать планы — сегодня ещё столько мороки!..

— Что за проблема? Куда подевались сиделки?

— Если озвучу её на словах, вы тоже закроете дверь. Просто пройдите со мной. Прошу вас, это не займёт много времени.

Миссис Иде повела его на первый этаж, придерживая за локоть крошечными ладонями. Стыдно признаться, но Виктору нравилось её разглядывать: густые волосы — пусть и поседевшие, но их здоровью позавидовали бы многие девы — были заплетены тонкие косы, кожа кофейного оттенка, но особенно выделялись глаза цвета киновари. Вспомнились небрежные слова мастера, брошенные на вопрос юной мисс Таррнет о расе, с которой их предки воевали во времена войны Белых ворон: «Дейхе — как айрхе, только больше похожи на крыс-альбиносов, чем на обезьян, даром что родственный народ». Грубо, но правдиво. Дейхе уже практически не встречались, поэтому Виктор удивился, впервые встретив эту необычную старушку.

Другие старики косились на них, обходили стороной. Видимо, миссис Иде не врала, кроме как к новому знакомому, ей не к кому обратиться за помощью. Виктор заглянул в её комнату: мебель такая же, как у него, только всё завалено тряпками, нитками, и прочим рукоделием — нормальное дело для пожилой женщины. 

— Зайдите внутрь. Что-нибудь чувствуете? — миссис Иде уставилась немигающим взглядом розовато-красных глаз, от которого по спине побежали мурашки. Виктор потоптался по комнате, стараясь не наступить на валяющиеся тряпки. 

— Ничего необычного, миссис Иде. Так чем конкретно вам помочь?

Та немного помолчала, рассматривая потолок. Наконец жутковато-милая старушка улыбнулась и погладила своего спасителя по руке.

— Вы уже это сделали, мистер Джон. Я же теперь совсем слаба, для всякой пакости — лёгкая добыча. Нехорошая эта земля, проклятая, да куда деваться? Ваш дух разогнал все зловредные сущности, как факел тьму, поразительное зрелище. Сегодня засну без кошмаров, — она присела на край кровати, ладонью расправив складки на покрывале. — Огненные травы… столь назойливы и бесцеремонны… но сегодня рогатый дух меня не достанет…

На месте руин дворца, как слышал Виктор, давным-давно находилась психлечебница. Так, вспомнилось. Одно хорошо — в благодарность миссис Иде всучила сырную лепёшку, хоть не зря топтался по комнате. Урвать бы хоть пару лишних часов сна, чтобы не свалиться под тяжестью таскаемого груза, да только не пришёл к нему ночной покой. Может, это духи обиделись и теперь пришли портить его сны, но к Виктору являлись лишь кошмары. Кошмары с участием женщины, но не мисс Таррнет; незнакомой, но безошибочно узнаваемой. Эта женщина убивала его костяным клинком, а её глазами на Виктора смотрела смерть.


	11. Глава III. Часть №1. Обезглавленный скорпион

Отрывок из потрёпанного журнала. 

_Запись №14:_

_«Литература энлодов никак не пролила свет на историю дейхе, а от послевоенной книжонки “История Белых ворон” А. Бурверта до сих пор хочется плеваться — три сотни страниц попыток оправдать кровавую бойню. Бурверт выставляет дейхе дикарями, пьющими кровь младенцев для своих ритуалов»._

_Приписка на полях: «Да кто в своём уме станет пить кровь? Гадость же несусветная. Достаточно очищенных косточек»._

_«Да, дейхе проводили сомнительные обряды, зато в плане вооружения ушли далеко вперёд для своего времени и стёрли с материка руанни, своих соседей. Забавная вышла цикличность, если так подумать...»_

_Несколько слов размыто дождевыми каплями._

_«...но к тому году, как по морю приплыл флот энлодов из Вердеста, дейхе отчего-то стали слабы и заметно деградировали. Их вырезали, а идеями, имея на руках больше ресурсов, бесстыдно воспользовались, доработали, реализовали, и вот — добро пожаловать в современный прогрессивный мир! А дальше, как можно видеть, историю писали победители»._

***

Ровными рядами, как солдаты на плацу, бутылки выстроились в нише, спрятанной за портретом Александра I — первого императора Тормандалла из рода Аргелов. На стекляных боках скопился едва заметный слой пыли. Пробки выглядели нетронутыми.

«Вот где пропадал весь подаренный алкоголь, да, дорогой?» — мысленно спросила Минерва у своего мужа. Её взгляд упал на полупустую бутылку в форме обнаженной девы. Ашвайлийская водка? Вот и нашёлся у супруга небольшой грешок. Минерва выдернула пробку в виде корзинки с фруктами и, немного подумав, осторожно глотнула. Из глаз брызнули слёзы, в груди обожгло пламенем, эти ощущения подействовали, как пощёчина. Стало противно от самой себя: в её ситуации напиваться — худшее из решений, но столь притягательно простое. Идя по мягкому ковру к своему — уже своему — рабочему столу, Минерва отсалютовала бутылкой портрету мужа, Арчибальда IV. Тот смотрел будто с укором, не одобряя поступок супруги, сегодня ставшей императрицей-регентом. И чем больше она размышляла над своей новой ролью, тем сильнее хотелось удавиться.

«А что поделать, дорогой супруг? Образ твоей безглазой головы в окровавленном ящике будет преследовать меня в кошмарах до конца жизни».

Минерва тряхнула головой, отчего длинные кудри растрепались и закрыли лицо. Ослабила корсет, расстегнула воротник блузы — слишком жарко, слишком душно, слишком… всё слишком. За дверью завывал граммофон, крутя одну и ту же пластинку. Минерва ненавидела каждую из этих прилипчивых песен. Теперь она имела полное право выбросить чёртову шарманку хоть в окно, хоть в камин. Тоже самое она могла сделать и со всей группой «Линия сердца» — за то, что создали это безвкусное музыкальное орудие пыток. 

Она могла всё.

«Тише, тише, в первый же день рано опускаться до тирании и казней», — Минерва нервно рассмеялась, это всё ашвайлийская женщина задурманила ей голову.

Вспомнив причину, по которой она вообще зашла в этот — свой! — кабинет, Минерва достала чистый лист и перо с чернилами. Никак не получалось избавиться от привычки писать сестре. С каждым годом весточки от неё приходили всё реже и короче. В последний раз она лишь вскользь упоминала о делах в Дарнелле, но это было так давно. Окунув перо в чернила, Минерва застыла над бумагой. Главное — пересилить себя и написать первые слова. Можно было начать с невинного «дорогая сестрёнка».

_«Дорогая сестрёнка!_  
Надеюсь, с тобой всё хорошо, и ты не рискуешь своей жизнью чаще, чем на то есть нужда. Когда к тебе дойдёт это письмо, уже будешь знать: Арчи убит. Наверняка ты сейчас счастлива, но у меня таких чувств нет. Он был хорошим человеком и верным мужем, нет смысла держать на него зла. До сих пор не знаю, кто заговорщик и являюсь ли я следующей целью. Могу доверять лишь тебе и детям, но ты далеко, а двойняшкам сами нуждаются в моей защите. Прошу тебя, вернись или хоть найди возможность встретиться со мной. Ты мне нужна.  
Твоя М.» 

На часах почти двенадцать, с минуты на минуту должен прийти Рональд Кромвелл, императорский советник. Минерва бегло привела одежду в порядок, заколола волосы шпильками. К приходу Кромвеля его ждала не растерянная чуть подвыпившая женщина, а собранная и готовая к работе императрица Тормандалла.

— Ваше Императорское Величество, я не помешал? — предварительно постучав, обратился к ней советник. Трагедия минувшей ночи не особо отразилась на нём, хотя он считался близким другом Арчибальда.

— Вы как раз вовремя. Хотела лично передать вам своё решение: прощание с супругом устроим в Дарнелле.

— В Дарнелле?! — Кромвелл почти не скрыл возмущения, но тут же извинился. — Позвольте поинтересоваться, чем обусловлено ваше решение? Чем не устраивает Андронталл? Это ведь столица, а что из себя представляет Дарнелл? Старые развалины на отшибе, и вести о ситуации в них доходят прескверные. Разве это достойное место для прощания с монархом?

— Насколько я помню, Дарнелл был первой столицей империи и его жемчужиной. Чья же вина, чей недосмотр, что город-памятник превратился в… описываемое вами безобразие? — Минерва пристально посмотрела в глаза Кромвелла, скрестив на столешнице пальцы рук. — Там развеян прах его матери. Арчибальд хотел бы быть рядом с ней. Заодно считайте это поводом вычистить Дарнелл от преступников. Какой позор — позволить им управлять целым городом! Вы со мной согласны, советник Кромвелл?

Кромвелл отвёл взгляд в сторону. Умный и статный, корона прекрасно смотрелась бы на его голове, чуть выбеленной сединой. Мог ли его незаурядный ум спланировать убийство Арчибальда? Мог ли он предать дружбу, длившуюся с малых лет, ради своих амбиций?

— Позвольте я возьму газетчиков на себя. Пусть преподнесут ваш визит как дань уважения роду Аргелов. Заодно, думаю, вам стоит лично выступить перед народом с речью. Вы согласны? — быстро проговорил Кромвелл свою идею. Минерва видела, как тот напряжён — готов к тому, что в любой момент его пошлют вон. Советник явно сомневался, что при новой императрице останется на своей должности.

— Именно это я и хотела, — Минерва постаралась смягчить тон. — Выезжаем через неделю. К этому времени пусть всё будет готово.

Советник откланялся и вышел из кабинета. Будет сложно. Чертовски сложно. Но Минерва должна справиться, должна сохранить империю в целостности для своих детей. Кстати, о детях… не успели стихнуть шаги Кромвелла, как в кабинет без стука ворвался незваный гость, которого сейчас хотелось видеть меньше всего. Дамиан Бледри без всяких церемоний уселся напротив рабочего стола, разве что ноги на него не закинул. Смотрел прямо, нагло и выглядел дико раздражённым.

— Хоть вы и ушли от ответа в прошлый наш разговор, я от вас не отстану, — начал Дамиан без приветствия и всякого почтения в голосе. — Вы ведь прекрасно понимаете, что наследником должен стать я, а не Ленард. Мать отделял всего шаг от официального статуса императрицы, так что не такой уж я бастард, каким меня пытаются выставить. Я считаю, что вправе заявить о своих правах, и я о них заявлю.

Минерва закрыла глаза и потёрла переносицу — от одного только голоса Дамиана начинала ныть голова. Как же хотелось отложить неприятный разговор до конца похорон, но не успело тело Арчибальда остыть, а дорогой племянник тут как тут.

— Я уже всё сказала, Дамиан. Не имею ничего против тебя, и о смерти сестры горюю не меньше твоего, но по закону следующий император — Ленард, и это не обсуждается. Я выделю тебе достаточно земель, дам какой хочешь титул, лишь бы ты не чувствовал себя обделённым.

— Как сладко вы говорите о своём желании прогнать меня в какое-нибудь захолустье, — Дамиан то стучал ногтями по подлокотнику, то резко подёргал головой. Как же он был похож на отца, особенно в профиль. — Обойдусь. Я хочу получить весь пирог, а не крошки со стола. Имею право. И я могу взять своё мирно, или…

— Или что? — жёстко оборвала Минерва. Мальчик заигрался. — Не думай, что если Арчибальд умер, то я позволю сесть себе на шею, как ты присел на шею к нему. Супруг никогда не хотел назначать тебя своим преемником, и ты прекрасно знаешь, почему. Или соглашайся на предложенную помощь, или катись из дворца. Это моё последнее слово.

Дамиан со странно задумчивым видом провёл пальцем по ручке кресла. Как затишье перед бурей. «Бастард Бледри» прослыл человеком непредсказуемым, даже Арчибальд однажды признался, что рядом с ним чувствовал себя беспокойно. Мог ли он убить отца, считая это единственным шансом дорваться до власти? Хотел ли он устранить саму Минерву вместе с маленькими братом и сестрой?

— Я понял вашу позицию. Жаль, в ней не хватает благоразумности. Ваше право. Больше нам разговаривать не о чем. Позвольте откланяться, — и Дамиан ушёл, не откланявшись и хлопнув дверью.

Граммофон заиграл очередную безвкусную песню «Линии сердца». Минерва встала напротив окна, рассматривая панораму Андронталла: высокие шпили башен, дирижабли в облаках, широкие дороги, по которым ездят паровые экипажи, рекламные мехатроны шумно зазывали покупателей. Столица была спокойна, она ещё не знала о случившейся трагедии, как и весь Тормандалл.

Проблемы, с этим ребёнком точно будут проблемы. Хотя какой он ребёнок? Дамиану пошёл третий десяток, но в её глазах он навечно останется нелюдимым озлобленным мальчиком, которому она так и не смогла заменить мать.

Пора готовиться к похоронам.


	12. Глава III. Часть №2. Таинственные тропы бродячей кошки

_«У кошек свои тропинки к счастью, одна из этих тропинок поможет и тебе. Хочешь прогуляться по ней вместе со мной?»_

Косые буквы были намалёваны поверх известия о кончине императора Арчибальда IV. Внизу, перекрыв новость об аварийном состоянии плотины Вердиша, указано время и место встречи: паб «Последний полёт аиста», через два часа. Минутой назад к Виктору прицепился наглый мальчуган в синем галстуке и с сигареткой в зубах: он навязчиво предлагал купить номер «Голоса Дарнелла», пока ему всё-таки не подкинули пару шиллетов. Сбагрив газету, мальчишка пытался выпросить папироску, но услышав, что их нет, мгновенно растворился в толпе.

Виктор узнал и почерк, и замысловатые фразы. Что они могли принести? Помощь? Проблемы? Сложно сказать. Всё, что касалось автора этих строк — «сложно». Ясно одно: как минимум один Хранитель знал, что Виктор не казнён.

Прежде чем идти на встречу, стоило закончить дело, ради которого Виктор явился на рынок. Иногда он по мелочам помогал старику из дома призрения, Биллу Колсу, а тот в ответ подкармливал своего благодетеля вяленой рыбой. У мистера Колса был талант заводить знакомства, он и на рынок-то пошёл торговать, лишь бы поближе к народу быть. Его связи пригодились и Виктору. Так он познакомился со скупщиком по кличке Змей — кличка ироничная, учитывая, что он был родом из Вердеста: его выдавал акцент, обращение «дон» и характерные заострённые черты лица. Виктору хватило такта не шутить про трёхглавого змея, символа этой далёкой и зачастую недружелюбной страны, но скупщик и без того смотрел… недобро, будто успел затаить страшную обиду. А уж когда увидел нож — и вовсе попросил на выход, заявив, что подобными сделками не занимается. Виктор не знал, чем успел обидеть Змея — может, будучи Хранителем, ему или его товарищам зло причинил? — но на будущее приметил. Если никакой другой зацепки не найдёт, то попробует ещё разок потрясти трёхголового.

— Жаркий сегодня денёк, да? — благодушно спросил мистер Колс. Достав из-под прилавка бумажный кулёк, он незаметно передал его Виктору. — Не обессудь, что одна головёшка. Неурожайная неделька, придётся затянуть ремни.

— Спасибо вам. А что насчёт?..

— Глухо. Знакомый как узнал о визите императрицы в наше захолустье, так сразу дёру дал. Зато пожирнее рыбку выловил! — заулыбался мистер Колс и подмигнул. Он протянул заляпанную рыбьим жиром записку. — Но тут уровень серьёзный, думаю, сам поймёшь.

— Ахеронский остров? — взволнованно переспросил Виктор, прочитав адрес. — Не перебор ли, мистер Колс? Меня хоть пустят к особнякам?

— Почему нет? Блокпостов на мостах не замечал. Ты же не из мелких паразитов, никто и внимания не обратит. Зато обещаю, что лучшей цены, чем он, ни один торгаш не даст. Выглядеть, конечно, стоит посолидней, и… не дай себя надуть, парень. Человек тебя ждёт ушлый, зато… — мистер Колс многозначительно пошевелил бровями, — не прогадай, короче. Не буду против, если в честь удачной сделки угостишь бутылочкой виски.

Виктор хотел отплатить за помощь, но мистер Колс со смехом покачал головой и протянул второй бумажный кулёк: «Лучше удружи и отнеси рыбку к восточным воротам. Ищи рукодельников, там должна бабка Иде сидеть. Я её уговорил не хранить всё сшитое тряпьё под кроватью, а продавать людям. Вот и сидит там, бедная, с самого утра ни крошки не евши. Не догадалась хоть корочку хлеба с собой взять, дурында. Пусть подкрепится». Мистер Колс сделал вид, что не покраснел, как влюблённый юноша; Виктор сделал вид, что не заметил чужого румянца.

Сладко и волнительно было представлять, сколько можно выручить с творений Маквудов. Виктор в жизни больших денег в руках не держал, хотя богатств насмотрелся достаточно. Все финансовые вопросы лежали на плечах мастера и его ближайшего окружения, потом за всё отвечала мисс Таррнет. Стоило ли купить оружие попроще, но надёжнее? Или подкупить информаторов, чтобы они за него разыскивали слухи о ноже? Идей, куда потратить деньги, множество, но больше всего Виктор мечтал о тёплой одежде. Вот-вот наступит осень, а он с детства на всю жизнь запомнил, как холодна и дождлива осень в Дарнелле.

Увлёкшись делёжкой шкуры неубитого быка, Виктор дошёл до рыночных рукодельников.Помнится, мисс Таррнет редко отказывала себе в удовольствии то купить на память колечко из оленьего рога у степняков, то выменять вырезанную из камня фигурку у горцев, то заказать гребешок из чьей-то кости. Приходилось сдерживать аппетиты хранимой, если та замахивались на что-то тяжелее мелкой побрякушки... как же хотелось вернуться в те времена.

Майхе Иде, странноватая подслеповатая старушка, нашлась быстро — заняв уголок между прилавками, она, словно впав в транс, сосредоточенно шила игрушку из лоскутков ткани. Виктор решил обождать в стороне, его неприветливый вид мог спугнуть покупателей: девушку в платье и украшенной кружевом пелерине, которая держала за руку девочку, увлечённо жующую апельсин. Они склонились над постеленным на земле покрывалом, рассматривая куколки.

— Что за странные поделки? — девушка указала на лоскутную игрушку, по форме напоминавшую мячик: с бахромой вместо волос, кругленькими ручками и вышитыми узорами по всему телу.

— Оберег. Приносит благополучие в дом и здоровье деткам.

— Да неужели? И как он это делает? — покупательница хмыкнула и упёрла руку в бок.

— Внутри неё травы. Их запах привлекает добрых духов и отгоняет злых.

Не стоило старой дейхе говорить подобное. Отшатнувшись, девушка крикливо повторила: «Ду-ухов?», а взгляд её не сулил ничего хорошего. Девочка под шумок схватила оберег и с довольным видом прижалась к нему носом: «Сестричка, оно и правда пахнет!».

— Положи на место эту дурнопахнущую ветошь! — девушка хлопнула по протянутой руке, выбив из неё куклу, а саму сестру прижала к себе, защищая неизвестно от чего. Миссис Иде невозмутимо сшивала лоскутки цветными нитями, её не беспокоили косые взгляды и шепотки прохожих, привлечённых криками. — Бессовестная беззаконница, вы нарушаете Непреложные законы, да ещё и наживаетесь на этом!

Если сюда призовут адептов Пламенного судии, то миссис Иде могла больше не вернуться в дом призрения. Виктор подобрался к девушке со спины, и та охнула от неожиданности, когда он заговорил: «Это местная чудачка, не воспринимайте серьёзно её болтовню, юная мисс». Пыл девицы разом охладел, когда она окинула взглядом внушительную фигуру перед собой. Пообещав сообщить обо всём адептам, она утащила хнычущую сестру прочь от прилавков.

— Страх из людей изгнать не так просто, как злых духов, — вздохнула миссис Иде, когда всё улеглось.

— Будьте осторожнее, — Виктор покачал головой. — Здесь не любят беззаконников, вам могут и навредить сгоряча.

— А вы бы навредили мне, мистер Джон? Разве вы сами не квадрианец?

Как бы поделикатнее сказать, что старушка и впрямь больше похожа на чудачку, чем на беззаконницу, коих бывший Хранитель насмотрелся на годы вперёд? Куколки с травами не тянули на преступление против мировых порядков. Настоящее ведовство выглядело совершенно по-иному, Курьеры и Левиафаны тому пример.

— Я не считаю… что куклы — достаточное основание, чтобы вас сжигать. — Виктору стоило огромных трудов подобрать слова. — Вы же не хотите… никому принести… зла.

— Мои предки тоже не хотели никому зла, — с печальной улыбкой заметила миссис Иде.

Хоть Виктор ни одного дейхе и пальцем не тронул, после её слов ощутил жгучий стыд. Он торопливо протянул кулёк мистера Колса: «Вы голодны? Меня попросили передать вам еды». Доделав последние стежки на кукле, вместо благодарностей миссис Иде всунула Виктору подарок.

— Это чтобы отгонять злых духов? — со смешком уточнил Виктор, рассматривая поделку. — А она прогонит мои кошмары?

— Если заплатите пять шиллетов, мистер Джон. Эта кукла — не талисман и не оберег.

Игрушка была размером с ладонь, со стеклянными пуговицами вместо глаз, и силуэтом больше походила на человека, чем остальные куклы миссис Иде. А ещё до боли напоминала про́клятую куклу Курьера, только не вызывала отвращение, наоборот — даже нервозность от предстоящей встречи отступила на второй план. Кукла не кусалась, пахла приятно, а значит нет причин пренебрегать подарком.

Желая сэкономить на омнибусе и купить на эти деньги хоть что-нибудь на ужин, до «Последнего полёта аиста» Виктор добирался пешком. Город преобразился со вчерашнего дня, как объявили о смерти императора: стены обклеили листовками с портретами Арчибальда IV, по радио из всех углов сообщали о панихиде по умершему правителю, однако дарнеллцев больше взбудоражила весть о приезде его вдовы. Исчезла привычная сонная леность, куда ни глянь — народ куда-то спешил, приводил улицы в порядок или в панике сваливал. Всеобщая паника могла усложнить поиски убийцы, что совсем не радовало.

К «Аисту» Виктор пришёл даже раньше, чем было оговорено. Задержавшись на пороге, он бегло окинул взглядом посетителей. Ни одного знакомого лица, лишь моряки тискали девиц в открытых платьях. За ними присматривал темнокожий лысый мужик, не забывая подавать напитки. От его цепкого взгляда не утаился и сам Виктор — тот кивнул приветственно, но бармен уже вернулся к слежке за буйной компанией. Не найдя в главном зале автора послания, Виктор поднялся по винтовой лестнице на второй ярус паба.

— Жизнь на вольных хлебах быстро оставила на тебе отпечаток, мой дорогой Раймонд, — послышался насмешливый голос Катерины. Сегодня она прикрывалась личиной оборванца из бедных районов Тараска: в широких штанах на лямках и в кепке, из-под которой торчали короткие пряди. По долгу «теневой» службы она редко носила мундир, предпочитая растворяться в толпе.

— Почему ты ещё в городе? Разве Хранители не уехали после сбора?

Катерина облокотилась о перила, с ленцой поглядывая на веселящуюся компанию внизу. Демонстративно расслаблена и спокойна. Показывает, что Виктору не стоит её опасаться? У этой барышни ни одно движение не делалось просто так.

— Смерть приближённой, как ни удивительно, перемешала все планы, — пожав плечами, безразлично ответила Катерина. — Однако самого мастера в городе нет, отбыл в Андронталл развеять её прах, — тут она сделала паузу и искоса глянула на Виктора. — Тебя считают мёртвым. Я ожидала, что Дариус станет искать убийцу дочери, и всё же удивлена выбранным способом. Ты теперь у нас «орудие мщения», угадала? — Виктор промолчал, но Катерина и так знала ответ. — Ах-ха-ха, и ты ведь действительно исполняешь приказ, не так ли? Хотя мог всё бросить и свалить из империи на ближайшем корабле. Удивительный ты человек, мой дорогой Раймонд, — из её уст это прозвучало как «Ты такой идиот».

— Если не забыла, — одернул её Виктор, хмуря брови, — ты заманила меня сюда с целью сделать какое-то предложение.

— Можно подумать, напиши я: «Эй, не прочь поболтать?», ты бы сейчас оказался здесь, — Катерина улыбнулась в своей манере, одним уголком губ: из-за старой травмы левая часть лица плохо слушалась. — Как успехи с поиском убийцы? Уже можно выдавать значок детектива?

Юлит, отвлекает, старается сбить с толку. К сути дела Катерина могла идти часами, превращая мысли собеседника в кашу, чтобы без сопротивления съесть её самой большой ложкой. С информаторами даже вне работы общаться невозможно, они всегда такие.

— Назови хоть одну причину, по которой я должен тебе что-то говорить.

— И она у меня есть: если донести до остальных Хранителей, что не такой уж ты и труп, то на мастера посыпется много неудобных вопросов.

Ссутулившись, Хранительница исподлобья следила за реакцией Виктора, а тот отрешённо размышлял, что, в общем-то, ему ничто не мешает убить Катерину. Он ведь больше никакими правилами, кроме совести и Непреложных законов, не связан. У компании внизу разговор тоже не ладился: несколько колких фраз, и следом по залу полетели пивные кружки. Зычный голос бармена призвал всех к порядку, но остался не услышанным. Виктор беспокойно глянул вниз, следя за потасовкой. Старые привычки звали его немедленно всех усмирить.

— Не стоит портить нашу встречу угрозами, — вдруг заявила Катерина, будто не она сама начала с них. Усевшись за ближайший столик, она жестом предложила составить ей компанию. — Лучше поговорим как старые друзья. Как-никак несколько лет не выдавалось свидеться больше, чем на пару минут.

— Точнее сказать — ты до недавнего времени не хотела со мной встречаться.

— Тебя правда это расстроило? — хмыкнув, Катерина стянула кепку и взъерошила иссиня-чёрные пряди. — Веришь или нет, но меня тоже волнует убийца твоей хранимой. Правда, вопросы к нему иные, чем у тебя.

— Какие же? — Виктор слушал её вполуха, в мыслях подивившись удару бармена, которым тот умудрился вырубить одного из дебоширов. Стоило ли вмешаться? Катерина подёргала его за рукав, желая перетянуть всё внимание обратно к себе.

— Для начала ответь: ты знал, что убийца забрал не только её жизнь, но и Дар? Судя по глупому выражению лица, для тебя это новость.

— Может, у тебя уже есть догадки, кто виноват?

Внизу кто-то разломал стул о чью-то спину. Виктор, не выдержав, почти встал из-за стола, но Катерина резко провела ладонью в воздухе, будто перерубая невидимую верёвку: «Отставить». Виктор подчинился.

— Название «Сороки» тебе о чём-нибудь говорит? — торопливо спросила Катерина.

— Как я понимаю, речь не о птицах.

— Сороками зовёт себя местное ворьё. Отличаются удивительной для подобной швали организацией и сплочённостью. Своих не сдают, имеют сеть информаторов и даже базу — Сорочье Гнездо — но я так и не выяснила подробностей. Пыталась прибиться к их компании, но безуспешно — не пошли ко мне в руки эти птички.

— Я понял. Ответишь наконец, зачем тебе убийца мисс Таррнет?

— Скажем так, я считаю, что Дар не должен оставаться в руках ненадёжных личностей, — Катерина резко склонилась над столом, её лицо оказалось рядом с лицом Виктора. Тот не позволил себе отстраниться. — Я успела осмотреть комнату до людей Дариуса и полиции. Обчищена! Уверена, к твоей хранимой наведался вор, а не убийца. Почему Таррнет в итоге мертва? Возможно, заметила грабителя, и он решил не оставлять свидетелей. Будь то Курьер, о её смерти не прознали бы до самого рассвета. Не каждый «левый» вор рискнул бы лезть к приближённым, а вот Сороки… это по их части. Я ставлю на них.

Звучало интересно, но покоя не давал вопрос: а что Катерина делала в комнате мисс Таррнет? Виктор решил озвучить его. Хранительница без стеснения расстегнула рубаху, лёгким движением плеча позволила рукаву сползти вниз. Россыпь гематом у груди, плотно стянутой бандажом, ярко выделялась на бледной коже.

— Любуйся — твои следы, до сих пор не сошли. Я вторая после тебя увидела труп Таррнет. Я же позвала остальных Хранителей, чтобы тебя, излишне буйного, вывели из комнаты и привели в чувство. Глупо было бы не воспользоваться коротким затишьем, чтобы внимательно всё исследовать.

Виктор не хотел смотреть, но тёмно-желтоватые следы на коже притягивали к себе, будто магнитом. Точно ли он их оставил? Когда, чем, как? До сих пор с трудом вспоминалось, что произошло во время короткого помешательства, однако вины он почти не испытывал — не перед таким человеком, как Катерина. Пусть даже не пытается подловить его на этот крючок.

— Давай поработаем вместе, как в былые времена, — предложила Катерина, пока застёгивала пуговицы рубахи. — В одиночку ты сгинешь в Дарнелле, служебной собаке без хозяина тяжко. Вместе найдём воришку, я заберу боло, ты — его жизнь. Идёт?

— И почему я сомневаюсь, что ты вернёшь Дар приближённым?

— Может, и верну, если захочу выслужиться перед Дариусом. Но это моё дело, а наше — найти Сороку.

Знала ли Катерина, сколь притягательно её предложение? Знала, конечно, что за вопрос. Переложить всю ответственность за выборы на другого. Стать оружием в чужой руке. «Просто делать свою работу». Вернуться к привычной роли…

— Хорошо, давай попробуем, — и с плеч Виктора свалился огромный груз. Вид у Катерины был довольный, как у кошки, утянувшей хозяйскую рыбу.

К тому времени внизу всё стихло. Кто мог — вышел на своих двоих, крикнув напоследок: «Молчащий спалит тебя и твою халупу!» Хорошенькая блондинка помогла бармену промокнуть кровь с разбитой брови, а её напарница прибрала осколки. Не считая сломанного стула, драка прошла почти без последствий. Из бармена вышел бы толковый Хранитель. 

— Присмотрись к местным гадюшникам, вроде этого. Легко найти Сороку, но трудно втереться в доверие, — Катерина упёрлась острым подбородком в ладонь. — Даже без оружия ты выглядишь грозно, особенно с этой щетиной — вылитый урка, у тебя больше шансов влиться в их компанию. Будь осторожен и не свяжись с Курьерами. Можешь стать их целью, если они прознают о твоём прошлом. Былые обиды, сам понимаешь.

Курьеры... Стоило ли рассказывать о стычке с одним из них на «Лунном пути»? Хоть Виктор и согласился сотрудничать, но полностью довериться не мог, слишком уж старая подруга темнила. Могла ли она что-то слышать о ведовских куклах? Неспроста же Хранители между собой шутили, что Катерина знает всё на свете. Когда та увидела подарок миссис Иде, то коротко выдохнула, рука дёрнулась навстречу игрушке. Поборов секундный порыв, она больше ничем себя не выдала.

— Подозреваю, что такие куклы здесь не редкость. Может, ты что-то о них знаешь? — Виктор выжидающе смотрел, но ответа не услышал. — Ну же, помоги мне. Если я не буду в курсе местных правил и обычаев, то как мне выживать и искать нашего вора-убийцу?

— Мне нравится, как ты заговорил, мой дорогой Раймонд. Раз ты уверен, что в тряпке есть некий сакральный смысл… отдай мне. Раскопаю что-нибудь, — Катерина протянула руку, змеёй приближаясь к добыче. Виктор ловко схватил со стола подарок и спрятал во внутренний карман. Знал же, что не всё так просто!

— Раз ты не знаешь, то ладно, сам разберусь. У тебя и без куклы есть чем заняться.

Хранительница прищурилась. Нехорошо так прищурилась. Подозрения Виктора лишь окрепли. Резко встав из-за стола, Катерина поправила съехавшую на лоб кепку:

— Как знаешь, Раймонд. Встретимся в то же время на этом же месте через пять дней. Бывай, — и ушла, сгорбив спину.

«Как долго она уже в немилости у мастера?» — задал Виктор вопрос сам себе. Вряд ли мастер Таррнет знает о делах Катерины в Дарнелле. Что за игру та опять затеяла?

Дождавшись, пока за Хранительницей закроются двери паба, Виктор положил куклу обратно на стол. Надавив на мягкое тельце, он почувствовал знакомый стержень внутри. Чем же всё-таки это могло быть? Достав из голенища сапога нож, Виктор аккуратно, не желая сильно портить подарок, распорол шов на боку куклы. Пряный запах усилился и стал душным, Виктор не сдержался и чихнул. Кончиком ножа вытащил клочок высушенных травок, обмотанных багровым листом. Отложив наполнитель в сторону, добрался до сердцевины: деревянной трубочки, к которой жилами была примотана пуговица. Пуговица с хранительского мундира. Точно она, Виктор раньше чуть ли не каждый день застёгивал такие.

«Но как?!» — внутри всё заледенело, даже дыхание спёрло. Могла ли коварная старуха подглядеть, как Виктор закапывал мундир? Не бывает ведь таких совпадений! Отвязав пуговицу, он покрутил трубку и разглядел внутри неё клочок бумаги. Кое-как подцепив находку за край, он развернул листок с нехорошим предчувствием, ожидая увидеть наговоры или проклятия, написанные кровью.

Загадочная бумажка оказалась списком пожеланий: здоровья, хорошего настроения, крепости и силы духа — ещё множество приятных слов, написанных мелким, но хорошо разбираемым почерком. Виктор вновь впал в ступор. У куклы миссис Иде больше общего с куклой Курьера, чем показалось на первый взгляд. Как квадрианец, чтящий Законы, мало того — служивший приближённой, Виктор обязан был сжечь подарок и донести обо всём адептам. В голове раздался скрипучий голос: «А вы бы навредили мне, мистер Джон?» Виктор покрутил пуговицу между пальцами, наблюдая за блеском гравировки на ней.

Хранитель Раймонд сделал бы то, что должен, даже если потом чувствовал бы себя виноватым. Ради хорошего ли, ради плохого, но нарушение Законов — есть нарушение. По приговору мисс Таррнет он своими руками казнил множество людей, которых тоже было жалко, но все преступники едины перед лицом Непреложных законов.

А что по этому поводу думал мистер Джон? Мистер Джон не понимал, кому станет лучше от того, что он отправит на костёр старушку. Она лишь бездумно копировала обычаи своего почти вымершего народа. 

Но откуда же взялась пуговица с мундира?


	13. Глава III. Часть №3. Логово жадного кабана

Медная птичка приятно холодит ладонь.

— У тебя впереди прекрасное будущее, Птенчик. Знаешь, чем ты отличаешься от остальных воришек с улицы? У тебя не только шустрые руки, но и голова.

Он помнит каждое движение. Каждую деталь. Он разобрал и собрал эту птичку десятки, сотни раз — это как игра. Ему интересен принцип работы: каким образом крошечные шестерёнки, пружинки, винтики и пластины с дырочками умудряются петь живой птицей.

— Но для хорошей жизни мало родиться с шустрой головой. Необходимо развивать таланты. Сейчас я не про те, которые помогают красть кошельки.

В его руках птица ни разу не пела, несмотря на все старания.

— Нравишься ты мне, Птенчик. Вижу в тебе юного себя. В своё время я принял дурные решения, свернул на множество неправильных путей. Пусть у меня есть любимая невеста, этот маяк, даже какой-никакой авторитет… я способен на большее, понимаешь? Мог бы стать архитектором, как мои предки. Вывел бы милую Нессу в люди, обеспечил ей достойное будущее рядом со мной. А что я могу ей предложить сейчас? Ворованные кольца? Слишком она хороша для такого.

Он пытается приладить все детали к своему месту, с силой запихивает их в медное тельце. Шестерёнок всегда было так много?

— Мы всю жизнь делаем выборы, и сегодня ты должен сделать свой. Есть люди, которые могут выписать поддельные документы на новое имя. Вместо айрхе-беспризорника ты станешь полукровкой, даже живых родителей пропишем из дарнеллцев. У тебя появится шанс выбить место в академии, когда она откроется. Тебе же интересны все эти… механизмы, аппараты, приборы? Постоянно в них копаешься, делаешь маленькие успехи. Я всё замечаю. Развивай талант, Птенчик! Только тогда ты сможешь стать кем-то большим, чем безликое отребье из трущоб.

Он отбрасывает птицу и резко оборачивается к Соловью. Желает высказать ему в лицо всё, что думает об учёбе, о перспективах — слово-то какое противное!.. А видит лишь силуэт висельника. Тело покачивается на фоне окна маяка. Алое солнце сияет на ночном небе, его свет обжигает глаза, но ничего не освещает.

— ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ СВОЙ ВЫБОР! ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ СВОЙ ВЫБОР! ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ СВОЙ ВЫБОР!

Медная птица кричит хором из тысячи голосов. Петля затягивается и на его шее.

***

Хейд метался с такой силой, что чуть не перевернул Шелест. Удар головой о борт лодки вырвал его из кошмара. Долгие секунды соображал, где находился и почему, судорожно хватал ртом воздух, хотя его никто не душил. Рядом пролетела стайка чаек, от их криков Хейд вздрогнул, слыша отзвуки крика совсем другой птицы. Две недели. Ровно две недели, как сны превратились в изощрённые пытки. Стоило прикрыть глаза — и прошлое оживало, истязая с новой силой. Во всём виноват стресс. Скоро всё закончится. Он договорился с Михаилом, знакомым контрабандистом, чтобы тот помог перебраться в Ашвайлию. Пришлось опустошить старые заначки, и то они не покрыли все траты на столь рискованное путешествие.

Иногда Хейд сомневался: «А оно того стоит?» Со дня убийства в его жизни мало что поменялось, так необходим ли побег? Вора-убийцу до сих пор не раскрыли, да и забыли все о приближённой, кому она сдалась, когда самого императора грохнули. С другой стороны, Хейд же столько лет грезил о родине, а Дарнелл пусть гниёт себе дальше, но уже без него. Как назло, у Михаила всплыли проблемы с лицензией, из-за которой его не выпускали из порта, а теперь приезд императрицы вновь перетасовал все планы.

Башенные часы вот-вот пробьют одиннадцать вечера. Вовремя проснулся. Дождавшись боя, Хейд завёл мотор и пригнал «Шелест» в заводь с личным причалом, но, не доплыв до него, скрылся в зарослях рогоза. Тихо. Похоже, его никто не заметил. Хейд не спешил, проверил всё снаряжение, особенно самодельную фомку из ледоруба: беззвучно ли раскрывается клюв, все ли винты плотно закручены. Заточенное лезвие серебрилось в лунном свете, им можно раскроить череп, раз уж не осталось другой подстраховки. «Второй раз невинной девицей не станешь», — как шутил Счастливчик… Вздохнув, Хейд сложил ледоруб и закрепил на бедре ремнями. Нет, достаточно. Одна случайная смерть не сделала из него убийцу.

Сегодня Хейд навестил бывшего подельника, для столь важной встречи и подготовка была соответствующая. Через монокуляр он ощупал территорию особняка. Старый знакомый тоже зря время не терял: усилил охрану, расщедрился на фонарные столбы, чтобы оставить как можно меньше тёмных мест. На оконных рамах Хейд заметил подозрительные датчики. Сигнализация, серьёзно? В Дарнелле такое даже не в каждом музее встретишь. Хейд едва не захохотал — видимо, он не на шутку разъярил хозяина дома своей последней выходкой.

«Глупый-глупый Борох, на всю эту ерунду ты потратил больше шиллетов, чем я бы взял при всём желании. Совсем от паранойи поехал».

Хейд не стеснялся своего злопамятства. До знакомства со Счастливчиком он работал вместе с Борохом, в те времена — контрабандистом и скупщиком краденого. Дела шли неплохо, пока Хейду не понадобились деньги, и много: Несса списалась с учёным из Вердеста, он обещал вставить Айлин экспериментальные протезы глаз. Рисковая затея, и всё же это был реальный шанс исцелить её слепоту. Борох отказался помочь даже с первым взносом, сколько бы Хейд перед ним ни унижался. Уговаривал до тех пор, пока для испытания протезов не нашёлся более расторопный претендент, а через месяц Борох переехал в этот особняк. Ахеронский остров, речка под рукой, зелень вокруг, личный причал. Вложение хорошее, понять можно, но простить — вот уж нет.

От особняка вора отделял лишь яблоневый садик с фонтаном. В тени листвы он высматривал охранников и подгадывал момент для безопасного пути. Одно яблоко, не удержавшись, прихватил с собой — очень уж удобно свисало, само в руки просилось. Клювом ледоруба Хейд зацепился за карниз и залез на окно первого этажа. Проблема с сигнализацией решилась просто: достаточно было чиркнуть лезвием по проводу. В следующий раз пусть Борох обезопасит и сами датчики, но к тому времени Хейд будет нежиться под ашвайлийским солнцем.

Сложив клюв, другим концом ледоруба Хейд поддел оконную раму, чуть приподнял и подёргал в стороны — щеколда никак не открывалась, пока вор не ругнулся на неё. Так он оказался в гостевой ванной — хорошее место, обычно сюда редко кто заглядывает. Обычно, но не сегодня: слышались голоса, гулкое эхо шагов, эти звуки становились всё ближе. Не может быть, к Бороху всё-таки наведались гости! Хейд выбрался в соседнюю комнату и спрятался под рабочим столом, повёрнутым к окну. Не самое надёжное укрытие, если кому-то на ночь глядя приспичит настрочить пару писем.

Скрипнула дверь.

— Располагайтесь, как у себя дома, мистер Бледри. По левую сторону туалетная комната со всеми удобствами, а здесь для таких случаев у меня припасена бутылочка хорошего вина. Не стесняйтесь пропустить пару рюмок перед сном.

Знакомый голос — это лебезил Борох. Гость издал лишь многозначительное «хм».

— Ещё раз приношу свои извинения. Не ожидал вашего визита, вот и договорился о другой встрече… но вы ведь и так с дороги, верно? Важные дела лучше решать отдохнувшим и сытым, хе-хе… — Наверняка Борох сейчас промокнул вспотевший лоб. — У меня почти вся партия готова, мисс Саттфорд останется довольной. Не переживайте, спите спокойно…

Борох обхаживал гостя ещё немного, прежде чем откланялся и оставил Хейда с молчаливым незнакомцем один на один. Послышался вздох: «Что за дыра», гость мимолётно постучал по столешнице, под которой затаился Хейд, поскрипел дверцами шкафчика и свалил в уборную. Судя по голосу, какой-то пацан, а подлизывали ему, прямо как императорскому сосунку. Занятно. А у Бороха-то ночь полна забот! Пора к ним добавить ещё одну. Достаточно обесточить здание, чтобы заставить всех играть по своим правилам. Ни света, ни сигнализации, может, чуточку паники и суматохи. Неплохие рабочие условия.

Благодаря шерстяным коврам шаги вора оставались бесшумными, а украшенные цветами эркеры стали удобным убежищем. Хейд без проблем добрался до прачечной, ориентируясь в особняке, как в своём собственном. Даже ночью у горничных хватало работы: одна выглаживала постельное бельё, другая складывала его ровными стопками. Дверь генераторной находилась прямо за их спинами. Пришлось выжидать. Хейд незаметно спрятался в сушильном шкафу, между сырых наволочек и простыней.

— Не знаю. Беспокойно как-то. Иван по секрету шепнул, что в тех ящиках оружие. Он видел, когда помогал их грузить. Зачем хозяину столько? — тихо проговорила девушка, пока складывала бельё.

— На перепродажу, вот и всё, — ответила ей горничная постарше. Её часто перебивал скрип, когда она прокручивала колесо гладильного катка.

— Думаешь, он продаст их тому человеку из гостевых комнат? А если констебли узнают?

— Узнают — так узнают, тебе-то чего? Ты, что ли, продавец?

— Иван советовал найти другое место, пока… «не началось».

— Дурак твой Иван, и ты, клуша, уши развесила, — вновь противно скрипело колесо. — Хочешь опять обивать порог бюро добрых услуг? Где ещё такое хорошее место найдёшь? Молчи и работай, пока дают. Меньше лезешь в дела господ — крепче спишь. А Ивану скажи, чтобы рот прикрыл.

Работницы сложили на телегу стопки белья и укатили за собой. Щелчок — они выключили свет, скрип — закрыли прачечную на ключ. Хейд поскорее выбрался из душной сушилки. Замок на дверях генераторной пришлось искать на ощупь, открывать — тоже, благо руки помнили эту науку до автоматизма. Отыскав переключатель, Хейд осветил комнатку тусклым сиянием лампы. Гул большой и дорогой махины ласкал уши, Борох любил окружать себя самой современной техникой. Как бы ему нагадить напоследок? Потирая шрамы на подбородке, Хейд разглядывал толстую связку кабелей, соединённых с трансформатором. Раньше их тут не было, как и сигнализации… Идея пришла быстро, ещё быстрее созрел план. Хейд провёл ладонью по стальному корпусу генератора, прошептал ему, как живому: «Прости уж, но придётся принести тебя в жертву», и вырубил предохранители. Вся система и так работала на грани, перегруженная всё новыми и новыми капризами хозяина. Электрогенератор бухнул напоследок и затих. Потух свет. Датчики сигнализации наверняка сгорели — очень уж нежная техника.

Глаза быстро привыкли к мраку. Пока прислуга стягивалась к подвалу, Хейд, наоборот, поднялся на второй этаж и скользнул в рабочий кабинет. Борох надёжно спрятал любимый антиквариат, но удалось решить и эту загадку — она крылась в книжном шкафу. Сложно сказать, читал ли Борох выставленные книги, или собирал их ради красоты обложек, но одна из них, «История Белых ворон», оказалась с секретом. Муляж раритетного издания стоял на полке обложкой к зрителю, под ней скрывался замок и дверная ручка. Замок мудрёный, Хейд не смог его взломать — зато в прошлый визит сделал слепок ключа и по нему смастерил дубликат. В итоге секретную дверь открыл по-цивильному, получив от этого не меньшее удовольствие, чем от взлома.

«Будто для меня праздничный стол накрыл», — восхитился Хейд, осветив маленькой лампой стеллажи, витрины, полки — всё было забито любовно собранными редкостями. Жаль, что не существовало бездонной сумки! Приходилось сдерживаться и искать небольшое, но дорогое. Этим Хейд и занялся, взламывая витрины и нагребая ценное барахло. Под руку попалась старинная монета с чеканным профилем императора Альфреда Хорруса — такие были в ходу во времена геноцида дейхе. Где только Борох её откопал? Если задуматься, всё в тайном зале так или иначе относилось к войне Белых ворон.

За стенкой послышались голоса. Хранилище было частью гостиной и Борох явно поскупился, когда разделял её — шумоизоляция тут отвратительная. Хейд замер и прислушался.

— На чём мы остановились? — зычно пробасил Борох.

— Вы пытались меня надуть, — его собеседника расслышать было сложнее.

— Снова-здорово! Знаете, много лет назад я подрабатывал скупщиком краденого, и до сих пор плаваю в ценах тёмного рынка, как рыба в воде. Со всей ответственностью заявляю, что другие скупщики вам заплатят вдвое меньше. И то я так щедр лишь из-за личного восхищения талантом Маквудов, — вот такого Бороха Хейд узнал. Наглый, лживый, пренебрежительный.

— Я не крал, — незнакомец повысил голос. — Это плата за услугу. У вас богатый дом. Полно дорогих вещей. Думал, вы знаете цену этим клинкам. Зря я сюда пришёл, вы некомпетентны.

— За какие такие услуги расплачиваются оружием? Подозреваю, что вы пытаетесь всунуть мне подделку.

— Можете проверить. Знаете же про серийные номера?

— Знаю, — раздражённо ответил Борох. — У меня даже есть реестр. Сейчас я его принесу, вот и сравним. Пока можете угоститься шербетом и подумать, насколько выгодное предложение вы упускаете. Терпение у меня не бесконечное.

Маквуды, Маквуды… Майра как-то о них рассказывала, но Хейд не особо слушал — с железками чересчур много мороки, его интересовала другая добыча. Но раз они нужны Бороху, значит, нужны и Хейду. Сокровищница потеряла свою актуальность. Подкравшись к гостиной, он заглянул в дверную щёлку: темно, хоть глаз выколи, керосиновая лампа освещала лишь дальний угол. Два стилета и кортик лежали на журнальном столике — видимо, это за них шли торги. Трудная цель. Незаметно не подобраться, слишком уж близко гость сидит — его силуэт виднелся за высокой спинкой кресла. Вот если бы отвлечь… Послышались шаги. Борох возвращался быстрее, чем Хейд рассчитывал. Пришлось просочиться в гостиную и спрятаться за чучелом северного медведя — даже набитый опилками, он внушал ужас. Хейд сдержал нервный смешок: у него остались нехорошие воспоминания, связанные с одним таким зверем.

— Со светом всё ещё проблемы, — Борох вошёл в комнату с двумя увесистыми томами в руках. Вжавшись в угол между медведем и стеной, Хейд попытался слиться с тенями. Пронесло. — Будьте добры, подвиньте лампу ближе к столу.

До двери было рукой подать, но уйди Хейд сейчас — и оставит мучительную незавершённость в их отношениях с Борохом. Они заслуживали самого яркого конца, и для этого было достаточно одного яблока.

Борох с гостем склонились над столом, высматривая у стилета серийный номер. Лампа теперь стояла прямо на виду. Отличная мишень. Хейд умел метать не только ножи — любимое детское развлечение, актуальное до сих пор. Крупное зеленоватое яблоко пролетело над головами и угодило прямо в цель: стальной каркас шумно треснул об пол, всюду разлетелись брызги стекла. Борох заверещал: «Тушите! Тушите скорее!», его гость не растерялся, сдёрнул куртку и накрыл горящее пятно керосина.

— Весь день Кэйшес прокляла, — прошипел Борох. — То одно горит, то другое! У вас найдётся зажигалка?

— Есть несколько спичек.

— Зажгите хоть одну, скорее! Ничего не вижу. Как это вообще произошло?

К тому моменту, как Борох обнаружил пропажу, чертовски довольный собой Хейд уже выбрался из особняка. Уплывая прочь на своей дорогой Шелест, он чувствовал себя победителем. Остро не хватало подобных ощущений после провала с Даром. Казалось, ему по плечу что угодно, хоть к Хранителям сунулся бы сейчас, не побоялся бы. Стоп. Нет. Перебор.

Слух, что бывший скупщик Сорок занялся перепродажей оружия, мог оказаться не менее ценным, чем ножики Маквудов. Хорошо, что Счастливчик сегодня крутил сделки на Ахероне, у местечкового паба «Акулья пасть». Его клоунский наряд выделялся на фоне остальных прощелыг, отдыхающих за пинтой пива, так что подельник нашёлся быстро.

— Рад видеть, цивильчик, — Счастливчик приветственно поднял с головы шляпу, заметив Хейда у дверей. — Поздороваться заглянул, аль по делу пришёл?

— По делу. Прогуляемся?

— С тобой — хоть за край моря.

Сороки вышли из накуренного паба на безлюдную набережную. При взгляде на волны, облизывавшие берег, Хейд всегда ощущал отголоски страха. Даже спустя годы не удалось избавиться от воспоминаний, как он, будучи мальчишкой, приплыл на корабле из Ашвайлии в эту дыру. Несколько глубоких вдохов — и приступ отступил. Не впервой. Жаль, что нельзя долететь до Ашвайлии по воздуху. Счастливчик тем временем сосредоточенно докуривал папиросу, пока слушал рассказ о вылазке в особняк.

— Любопытно, — он щелчком бросил окурок на растерзание волнам. — Особенно интересно эти ящики выглядят на фоне скорого приезда императрицы.

— Думаю, неплохую сумму сможешь выторговать, — Хейд демонстративно потёр пальцы.

— Да ты мастер тонких намёков, — оскалился Счастливчик. — процентиков устроит?

— Семьдесят пять. Не представляешь, как я рисковал своей жизнью, пробираясь в особняк самого Бороха.

— Чего брешешь, цивильчик? Ты туда ходишь, как в торговую лавку, будто я не знаю.

— Эй, я ведь обидеться могу. Может, даже напьюсь с горя. А там и язык развяжется, потянет гулять по злачным местам…

— Всё с тобой ясно, Мастер Тонких Намёков, можешь не продолжать. Залетай завтра вечером в Гнездо, скажу, как прошло. Заодно дельце одно наклёвывается, перетереть бы.

На том и порешили.


	14. Глава III. Часть №4. Ищешь лису впереди, а она позади

Рядом прогрохотал взрыв. Виктор схватился за пустое место, где раньше висел палаш, бегло огляделся. Оказалось, его переполошили актёры, играющие сценку по мотивам Пороховой войны: Тормандалл тогда одержал оглушительную победу над флотом Вердеста, использовав улучшенные пушки. Парень, разодетый в пёстрые тряпки и в шапке с трёхглавым змеем, символизировавший весь флот Вердеста в одном лице, театрально повалился на помост под смех зрителей.

«А местные любят вспоминать былые победы. Особенно когда с Вердестом опять неладно…» — Виктор раздражённо одёрнул край куртки. Так среагировать на звуковой спецэффект, стыд-то какой. 

Сегодня он второй раз в жизни оказался в цирке. В голове крутились смутные детские воспоминания, будто цирк — другой мир, в котором можно всё, что запрещается в обычном: парить под самым куполом, играть с огнём и глотать острые клинки. Теперь его мутило от царившей вокруг атмосферы лёгкого безумия. Слишком много ярких цветов для такого города, как Дарнелл. Слишком много ярких цветов для такого человека, как Виктор. И именно в это место, если верить слухам, часто слетаются Сороки. Виктор гордился добытыми сведениями, ведь он сделал всё сам, без помощи Катерины или других информаторов, на которых всё равно не было денег. Треклятый вор умудрился свистнуть оружие Маквудов прямо из-под носа, оставив Виктора ни с чем. Дарнелл сопротивлялся всеми силами, не желая выдавать одного из своих ублюдков. Ничего. Он справится. 

Броскими плакатами «Фестиваля чудес Мугнус» были обклеены все новостные столбы. Виктор думал, что это обычное цирковое шапито, а оказалось — целый парк развлечений на окраине города. Входной билет стоил немало, потому он не собирался уходить, пока не подтвердит или не опровергнет слухи о Сороках. Целый час он осматривался, бродил между шатрами, помостами, артистами и шарманщиками, передвижными прилавками с угощениями. К нему привязалась эквилибристка на колесе, стилизованном под циферблат: она мило улыбалась и играла на укулеле, надеясь впечатлить своим мастерством и получить за это пару шиллетов. Что ж, её образ молчаливой преследовательницы не скоро вытравился из памяти.

Нет ничего проще, чем затеряться в шумной и пёстрой толпе — и как в ней ловить Сорок? Одну пташку Виктор всё-таки приметил. Она стояла за прилавком с детскими игрушками, всё в ней манило и завлекало: открытое платье с вишнёвым отливом, маленький цилиндр на голове, украшенный муляжами зябликов, яркие румяна на щеках и сама манера держаться. Виктор привык видеть женщин в закрытых мундирах, строгих нарядах адептов или скромной повседневной одежде — и такая откровенность, но не пошлая, а граничившая с чем-то фантастичным, как у феи из сказки, вызвала настоящую оторопь. Прилавок оказался лотереей «Шкатулка секретов леди Удачи», о чём сообщала витиеватая надпись на вывеске. Почему-то одинокие взрослые подходили к прилавку куда чаще, чем дети. Для них леди Удачи доставала особый буро-жёлтый ящик, но что они с ним делали, издалека разглядеть не получалось.

Странно это всё. Лучше самолично разведать, какие такие секреты для взрослых хранятся в загадочной шкатулке феи.

— Доброго вам дня, мисс, — Виктор попытался улыбнуться. Как непривычно, раньше от него требовалось абсолютно противоположное: у многих людей отпадало желание встревать в разборки, если на них достаточно красноречиво посмотреть.

Вишнёвые губы растянулись в ответной улыбке, но красавица молчала, чего-то ожидая. По бокам от прилавка парочка мимов развлекала народ, теперь они косились на подозрительного клиента. Зря, похоже, Виктор поспешил. С другой стороны, в сутках не так много часов, чтобы тратить их на наблюдение за одной точкой, когда нет уверенности, что Сороки связаны именно с ней. Чувствуя себя глупо, Виктор протянул десять монет.

— Желаете выиграть игрушку для своего ребёнка, милый сэр? — даже голос у феи был необычный, певучий. Ожившая сказка о прекрасных девах, одержимых древними духами — добрыми, но не всегда справедливыми.

— А для взрослых в вашей шкатулке призы имеются? — с излишне серьёзным лицом спросил Виктор. Леди Удачи подавила смешок и обвела рукой полки с игрушками.

— Зависит от ваших интересов, милый сэр. Хотите испытать удачу и выиграть коллекционную фигурку генерала Багорта? — она поставила на прилавок сундучок, внутри которого сложены бумажные бабочки. Под внимательными взглядами феи и мимов, Виктор достал бабочку и раскрыл её. «Зеркальце — подарок неплохой. Оставайся всегда сама собой!» — гласила надпись на крыльях.

— Удача любит упорных. Желаете ещё одну попытку? — фея откровенно забавлялась, наблюдая за Виктором. Тот покрутил в руках складное зеркальце, украшенное профилем принцессы Лилии — популярной героини детских постановок. Похожее зеркало он подарил мисс Таррнет на её двадцатилетие, только крышку украшала мозаика из драгоценных камней. Долго пришлось копить, но благодарные объятия того стоили.

— Хочу. А другой шкатулки не найдётся? — Виктор решил идти напролом. — Менее броской, жёл…

— Милый сэр, не расстраивайтесь! Моя шкатулка секретов вовсе ни при чём. Любовь Удачи переменчива, сейчас вам не повезло, но кто знает, может, она благословит вашу следующую попытку? — таким тоном фея могла сказать: «Проваливай, пока живой». Мимы медленно приблизились. Их выбеленные лица выглядели жутко.

«Вот почему меня не взяли в информаторы».

— Гоняться за Удачей — дело неблагодарное. Не любят женщины, когда за ними бегают, ох, не любят, — посмеиваясь, из-под руки Виктора вынырнул низенький человек. Удивлённо глянув вниз, он увидел беловолосую макушку с тугой косой до поясницы. Фея же резко обмерла, а мимы, пародируя езду на велосипеде, разъехались в стороны. 

— Приятного дня, сэр. Могу я чем-то помочь?

— Вот, — мужчина хлопнул Виктора по локтю, — пришёл забрать знакомого. Он немного заплутал, не сердитесь на него, ладненько? — Леди Удачи кивнула с натянутой улыбкой. — Ну и хорошо, хорошо. Передавайте сердечный привет Майру, долгих лет ему жизни.

Мужчина галантно поклонился и леди Удачи, и двум мимам. Силой утащил Виктора прочь, опираясь на трость из лакированной белой древесины.

— Зачем вы вмешались? — Виктор выдернул локоть, когда прилавок леди Удачи скрылся за шатром.

— Вы поставили бедную Леди в щекотливое положение, я помог вам выйти из него, сохранив лицо, — с усмешкой ответил неожиданный «знакомец». — Позвольте представиться — Самуэль Ламарк.

И протянул ладонь, доброжелательно улыбаясь. Его глаза скрывали очки с тёмными линзами, а вот смуглую кожу спрятать не так просто, хоть Ламарк и старался: закутался в тренчкот, шарф, даже перчатки натянул, несмотря на тёплый день. Кажется, этот маленький человек отчаянно скрывал своё происхождение. Если бы Виктор не насмотрелся на Майхе Иде, то не отличил бы Ламарка от айрхе, поседевшего от старости. 

— Джон, — Виктор не хотел его касаться, но и грубить не видел повода. Пальцы Ламарка оказались нечеловечески тверды и обжигали холодом даже через перчатку.

— Вот так? Видимо, обознался. Я-то рассчитывал встретить молодого человека по имени Виктор. Ну-ну, не удивляйтесь вы так. Все жители Дарнелла знают, что вы ищете хозяина необычного ножа, — произнёс Ламарк с лёгкой снисходительностью. — Не слишком-то скрытно работаете для человека, который официально мёртв. Что скажете в своё оправдание?

— Как вы узнали про меня?

— Я первым задал вопрос, Виктор, и жду незамедлительного ответа. 

— И у меня мало времени, приходится действовать грубо.

— Печально слышать, — вздохнул Ламарк и отвлёкся на выступление двух жонглёров, перекидывавших друг другу горящие факелы.

— Откуда вы узнали обо мне? — с нажимом повторил Виктор, сжав кулаки. Если этот дейхе пришёл один, то от него легко избавиться.

— В Дарнелле не так много чудаков, сующих свой нос куда не надо с непосредственностью глупого щенка. Этот город — как… оркестр, — Ламарк вскинул руки на манер дирижёра. — Все на своём месте, каждый инструмент выступает только в своё время. Он дышит и двигается в едином ритме, словно живой организм, — дейхе выдержал паузу, застыв с одухотворённым лицом, но очки мешали увидеть выражение глаз. Вдруг его трость ткнулась в грудь Виктора, оставив на куртке грязный след. — И когда один из барабанщиков ломает свой инструмент, начинает кидаться то на флейтиста, то на скрипача, это сложно оставить без внимания, не так ли? Буду откровенен: раньше этот нож принадлежал мне, и ваши попытки вынюхать о нём меня беспокоят. Не удивляйтесь, что в ответ на такой интерес о вас самом разузнали многое. К чему эти поиски, Виктор? И лучше вам не врать. 

— Близкого мне человека убили метательным ножом Маквудов. Это единственная нить, связывающая меня с убийцей, вот и пытаюсь найти хоть что-то, что может к нему привести.

— Всего-то, — Ламарк махнул рукой, и напряжение в его движениях сразу куда-то ушло. — Знаете ли, Виктор, как-то раз я повздорил с местными Сороками, в ответ они унесли в клюве кое-что из моих вещей, в том числе тот самый нож, с которым вы неосмотрительно бегаете по городу. С тех пор минуло несколько лет, я сомневаюсь, что вы найдёте их нового владельца. 

«Вот как. Любопытно. А ведь Катерина настаивала, что убийца — среди Сорок, и вновь всплыли именно они», — однако стоило ли верить подозрительному человеку, которого боялись местные циркачи? 

— Вижу, вы много знаете о Сороках, — с напором начал Виктор. — Может, подскажете, как выйти на них?

— Не та информация, которой стоит разбрасываться направо и налево, сами понимаете, — Ламарк покачал головой. Он звонко цокнул языком, и вдруг из ближайших кустов, украшенных шариками, выглянул белый енот. Слегка нагнувшись, Ламарк протянул руку, чтобы животному было удобнее забраться к нему на плечи. Виктор видел енотов только на иллюстрациях в бестиариях, а белых — и вовсе никогда. 

— Это альбинос?

— Это Долька. Правда, он очарователен? — проворковал Ламарк и погладил енота меж ушей. Тот поспешил забраться под тренчкот, как в норку. — Не любит незнакомцев и толпу. Папочка вечно водит тебя по плохим местам, да?

Этот странный енот Виктору не понравился, хотя он не успел его толком разглядеть. Рядом с ним беспокоило тревожное чувство, от которого сосало под ложечкой, как уже было при виде курьерской куклы и ритуалов шаманов-горцев, что наводило на некоторые мысли.

— По-хорошему, мне бы вовсе с вами не встречаться, Виктор, но так уж случилось, что ваше прошлое меня заинтересовало. Может, и помогу с Сороками, но совсем чуточку. Старые распри уже давно забылись, взбалмошные птички могут приносить и пользу.

— Но взамен вам что-то потребуется? — вздохнул Виктор. 

— Естественно, естественно. Но говорить об этом мы будем не здесь, нет. Знаете, раньше у меня был небольшой кондитерский заводик на Паясе, ныне он заброшен, к сожалению, — Ламарк покопался во внутреннем кармане тренчкота, Долька недовольно хватался зубами за его пальцы. Наконец он протянул потрёпанную временем визитку. — Здесь адрес, приходите по нему числа шестнадцатого, часам… к семи вечера, я как раз буду свободен. Там мы по-деловому обсудим наше сотрудничество. Заинтересованы?

Виктор хмуро рассмотрел визитку: гладкий белый картон, золотистое тиснение, без излишеств. Адрес знакомый, кажется, он однажды проходил мимо этого завода, но не придал ему значения. Зачем встречаться в заброшенном месте?.. Стоило прихватить на эту встречу не только нож, но и что-нибудь посерьёзнее.

— У меня всё равно выбора нет, так?

Самуэль Ламарк широко улыбнулся.

— Выбор есть всегда, как бы банально это ни звучало. Всего хорошего, Виктор, и берегите себя. Дарнелл не любит шумных выскочек.


	15. Глава III. Часть №5. Сорока от своего языка погибает

В небе беспокойно каркали вороны. Осень вступит в свои права только через пару недель, а уже пришли гостить холода, угрюмые тучи и моросящие дожди. Поздним вечером, бывало, даже пар изо рта шёл. Чтобы не околеть, Хейд решил прикупить печёной картошки: об неё можно погреть руки, а потом с наслаждением съесть и согреться изнутри. В такую погоду до Сорочьего Гнезда пришлось добираться пешком да на попутном транспорте. Хейду нравился город в своей ночной ипостаси: тихий, безмятежный, словно вор в нём оставался совершенно один.

Чтобы сократить путь, он свернул с набережной в спальный район — не самый благонадёжный, но Хейд ведь тоже часть «тёмной стороны», пусть его и опасаются. Он успел съесть половину огромной картофелины, остывавшей до обидного быстро, прежде чем услышал сердитые голоса. Разбилась иллюзия уютного одиночества, даже еда показалась не такой вкусной, как секундой раньше. В свете газового фонаря он разглядел парней с кисточками в руках, за их спинами кричали алые буквы: «ГОРИ-ГОРИ ШЛЮХА-ИМПЕРАТРИЦА», «СКОРБЯЩИЙ ПАЛАЧ ОПЛАКАЛ ВАШУ СМЕРТЬ», «СКОРПИОН СДОХНЕТ ОТ СВОЕГО ЯДА». Компания мужчин в шляпах такие художества не оценила: грозилась набить «молокососные морды» и отчистить ими стены домов.

Чужие тёрки Хейда не касались, но свалить он не успел: один из шляпников кинулся на ближайшего парня, а тот вместо кисти вынул нож — брызнула кровь из рассечённого горла. Вандалы налетели стаей диких зверей, растерзав опешивших мужчин быстро и жестоко. Зверёныш, чьё лицо скрывал платок, указал ножом на невольного свидетеля, привлекая внимание остальных. Выронив недоеденный ужин, Хейд отошёл от ступора и рванул прочь.

Звери загоняли добычу молча, неотступно. Вокруг столько домов — нет, нельзя, это ловушки, никто не откроет дверь айрхе. Впереди замаячила вывеска паба, но увидев издалека, что за толпа к нему несётся, бармен тут же заперся. Хейд долбанул кулаками по стеклянным дверям: «Пусти меня, сволочь!», но бармен с виноватым лицом задвинул стальной заслон. Ушли драгоценные секунды. Хейд кинулся в сторону набережной, но ему отрезали путь. Ещё был шанс увильнуть через улочки, но его встречали и там. Загнанным кроликом Хейд бросился в оставшийся проход, он бежал, смаргивая дождевые капли, пока не наткнулся на тупик. Затормозил так резко, что не устоял на скользкой грязи и упал на колено. Сердце стучало, как бешеное, побуждая к действиям, сопротивлению, но что он мог сделать? Даже если закричит, никто не станет рисковать собой, чтобы его спасти. 

Чужая тень накрыла Хейда, он сжался, затравленно глядя на своих палачей. Как же их много! От такой толпы и ножом не отбиться. Вдруг вспомнилось, как мать бинтовала ему ногу, рассечённую когтями степной кошки, приговаривая, что шрамы делают человека сильнее. Эти же слова он повторял ревущему брату, когда его руку порвала дарнеллская шавка, а Хейд дрожащими пальцами оставлял полосы кривых стежков. Почему в голову пришли именно эти воспоминания о людях, которых он когда-то любил?

Каркающий хор звучал всё ближе. Один из палачей, убрав нож за пояс, потянулся к Хейду голыми руками — действительно, зачем тупить лезвие о грязную обезьянку? — но не успел коснуться. Мгновение — и зверей накрыла галдящая волна. Вороны впивались когтями в кожу, выклёвывали глаза и раздирали лица. Они были неотвратимы, как стихия, то поднимаясь к небу, то вновь пикируя на охотников, ставших их пиром. Капала кровь, летели перья из сломанных крыльев, птицы со свёрнутыми шеями падали на землю. Несколько ублюдков осталось лежать в грязи, кто мог — бежал, воя от боли вполне по-человечески.

Хейд на ватных ногах выбрался из тупика, держась за стену. Голова гудела от криков птиц и людей. Какого чёрта это было? Будто один из кошмаров воплотился в реальности. От скрипучего «кар!» он дрогнул и вжался в рекламный столб — то был всего лишь один грач, с кривым клювом. Хейд же запрятал Дар в тайнике на Обводной, так почему птицы до сих пор преследуют его?

Отдышавшись, он помчался что есть духу к библиотеке. Астральная башня уже виднелась над крышами домов, манила, как спасительный свет маяка. Скорее, скорее бы укрыться в Гнезде! Там все свои, там можно не бояться кровожадных ублюдков и бешеных птиц. Массивные двери библиотеки с грохотом закрылись за Хейдом. Наконец-то. Осталось вытереть пот со лба, взять себя в руки и подняться по лестнице. Сороки осмелели, вновь начали слетаться в любимый хаб, поэтому народу в Гнезде хватало. Даже объявились воры, которых все считали повешенными после недавних рейдов. Вот только Счастливчика было не видать, опять опаздывал, зато вместо него нашёлся Михаил. Тот держался подальше от шумных компаний, смоля папиросу у открытого окна.

— Разве Несса ещё пускает тебя в Гнездо? — Хейд обессиленно сел на скамью рядом с ним. От пальто Михаила пахло рыбой и морем, этот запах не перебила и табачная вонь.

— Матушка-Гусыня любит даже тех птенцов, которые вылетели из гнезда искать свой путь, — Михаил протянул папиросу, но Хейд покачал головой. — К тому же я радую её свежей златочешуйной форелью. Где она найдёт ещё одного настолько щедрого контрабандиста?

— Может, и меня порадуешь? Сроки горят. Ты уже давно обещал, что мы свалим из города, — Хейд готов был хоть сейчас прыгнуть в трюм корабля и не вылезать оттуда до прибытия в Ашвайлию. 

— Всё в силе, не переживай, братка. Сам не хочу затягивать: скоро Трёхглавый змей и Скорпион начнут жалить друг друга, лучше в такой момент находиться подальше от них. Снимаемся с якоря сразу же после отъезда нашей дражайшей императрицы.

И без того шумное Гнездо заполнила музыка — Спичка заиграл на гитаре, народ нестройным хором подпевал: «А я по жизни бродяга и вор, пока мне в спину не прилетит топор!» Михаил лениво наблюдал за ними со стороны, папироса в его руке медленно тлела.

— Знаешь, братка, буду я скучать и по Скорпиону, и по этой дыре. Повидал уже весь мир, везде свои достоинства и недостатки, но я всегда возвращался именно сюда, — проговорил он и глубоко затянулся.

Хейд промолчал. Он не станет горевать, даже если Морской хан поглотит весь Тормандалл, опустив его на дно океана. Рядом с Михаилом было сидеть невозможно, Хейд чувствовал, как вонь его курева въедалась в кожу. Не зная, чем себя занять, он подсел за стол к Сорокам, увлеченно играющим в Пьяного рыбака. Саму игру Хейд не любил, но руки помнили старые приёмы. Почему бы и не скоротать время, пока Счастливчик где-то пропадает.

— Гляньте, какая птичка к нам залетела, — оскалив больные зубы, пробасил Ловец. — Ставки делать будешь, коротышка?

— Коротышка у тебя в штанах, — Хейд выложил на стол двадцать шиллетов. За свою жизнь он слышал прозвища и обидней, но если промолчит — только хуже станет.

За ленивой перебранкой Сороки разыграли несколько «заплывов». Хейд собрал Опасную компанию, парочку Стайных охотников и завершил Большим уловом; хоть кости и падали хорошие, а играл без огонька. То и дело вглядывался в рожи Сорок, не чувствуя себя в безопасности.

— Тьфу на тебя! — от души плюнул Муха, увидев Опасную компанию у Хейда. — С айрхе в Рыбака играть — себя не уважать.

— Вся хорошая рыба ему в руки плывёт, как заговорённая. Чувствует дурную кровь, — поддакнул кто-то из новеньких.

— Забирай улов и проваливай, не порть нам игру, — закончил Ловец, махнув рукой, будто прогонял надоедливое насекомое.

Неудачники.

— Раскудахтались, как общипанные клуши, смотреть противно, — Счастливчик плюхнулся на свободное место и кинул на стол несколько шиллетов. — Чего зырите? Играть будете, или вы здесь ныть собрались?

— Ещё хоть раз назовёшь меня курицей, я тебе яйца снесу, — пригрозил Ловец и передал кости.

Поймав взгляд Хейда, Счастливчик подмигнул с весёлой ухмылочкой, но тот никак не отреагировал. Уж с зарвавшимся ворьём он разобрался бы и без посторонней помощи. Игра шла вяло. Сороки один за другим плевались и уходили ни с чем, спустя час за столом остались сидеть лишь двое.

— Не замечал в тебе страсти к Рыбаку, — сказал Счастливчик, поправив платок на шее. Опять он нацепил на себя нелепый горошек.

— Чем только не займёшься, лишь бы скрасить ожидание одной запаздывающей пташки. У которой, видимо, поломаны все крылья и лапы, потому она ползком тащилась до Гнезда.

— Перестань дуться, цивильчик. Уверяю, я летел к тебе со всей возможной скоростью.

Хейд отмахнулся от брехливых слов и бросил кости.

— Так что за заказ, которым ты недавно дразнился?

— Ого, три кита, опасно, — присвистнул Счастливчик, оценив расклад подельника. Оглянувшись, он понизил тон, почти шепча: — Намечается дело века, не шучу! Однако великие дела требуют великого доверия, а оно у Сорок, сам знаешь, такое же непостоянное, как шлюхи в «Аисте». Если согласишься — придётся укрепить наши отношения, — он задумался над сказанным и расхохотался, растеряв весь серьёзный настрой. — Будто замуж зову, а? Но навар того стоит, цивильчик, а ты единственный совмещаешь две важные характеристики: достаточно умелый вор, которому я достаточно доверяю. 

— Погоди, погоди. Столько слов наговорил, а сути я так и не уловил. Во что ты хочешь меня втянуть?

— Нас втянуть, но риск того стоит, верь мне. Если не подведёшь, Морт — мы попадём в историю!

И ради этого пустобрёха Хейд тащился сегодня в Гнездо? Он начал демонстративно вставать из-за стола, но Счастливчик с торопливым «стой-стой-стой» успел схватить его за рукав и заставил сесть на место. Удостоверившись, что Сорок в Гнезде не осталось, все разлетелись по заказам, даже Спичка со своей гитарой, он перешёл к сути: 

— Замут таков: императрица привезёт не только косточки нашего бывшего монарха, но и некие реликвии династии Аргелов, вывезенные из Дарнелла годы назад. Эдакая дань уважения и памяти. Смекаешь, Морт? Смекаешь, насколько ценные штучки везут в наше захолустье?

— Смекаю. Не смекаю лишь, зачем мне в это ввязываться. Такой хабар сбыть даже сложнее, чем украсть. А если Чёрная гвардия вклинится? — Хейд хмуро кинул кости. Не удалось собрать пять китов для Большого улова, но шансы на выигрыш, если сравнивать с результатом Счастливчика, всё ещё хорошие. 

— Один человек уже говорил мне подобные слова. А потом рискнул — и прославился как искуснейший вор Дарнелла.

Сердце Хейда замерло на мгновение. Ублюдок знал, на что давить. 

— Ты… ты про Соловья? 

— Именно, мир его праху. Мы были молоды и горячи на голову, когда я предложил безумную идею — обчистить музей Губернаторского дворца. Правда, Соловей в итоге провернул дело без меня… ну, и где он теперь, а? — Счастливчик подмигнул с неестественной улыбкой. — У нас-то судьба лучше сложится. А главное, каков момент! Императрица собирается одарить народ целой речью, власть из портянок выпрыгнет, лишь бы организовать достойную охрану. Музей будет закрыт и не так защищён, как обычно. Вот он — шанс. Наши имена будут шептать в Гнезде с таким же благоговением, как некогда шептали имя Соловья. И, конечно, обогатимся, не без этого. Даже если не доберёшься до реликвий Аргелов, в музее всё равно найдёшь, чем поживиться. Уж я-то найду нам коллекционера с достаточно большим кошельком, который с радостью купит всё, что притащишь. 

Счастливчик заливал с таким вдохновением и страстью, что его затея начала казаться любопытной. Только не из-за славы, денег, или честолюбивого желания проверить мастерство, на что пытался надавить информатор. Хейд проговорил: «Я согласен», и словно нырнул в ледяную прорубь.

— Знал — не разочаруешь, — Счастливчик облегчённо выдохнул и ослабил узел платка. — Толковый ты мужик, не то, что Соловей. Но смекаешь, да? Никто из семейки Мугнус не должен знать о наших планах. Майр не одобрит риск для всех Сорок, а то и потребует процент! Держи рот на замке и готовься. Хорошенько так готовься, а я тебе помогу. Ух, вот это дело мы замутим, дружище!..

Счастливчик бросил кости в последний раз: выпали недостающие краб и луфарь, собрав Пьяного рыбака. Воскликнув: «Глянь-ка, сегодня мой день, хоть беги лотерейные билетики покупай!», он сгрёб со стола сотню шиллетов. Простенькая манипуляция с костями осталась незамеченной — у Хейда были свои представления о благодарности. Пусть порадуется, засранец.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Хейд устало потёр лицо. Не слишком ли он поспешил с решением? Губернаторский дворец — далеко не особнячок Бороха. Там полегло не меньше сотни воров разной степени искусности, так и не взявших эту «крепость». Все публично вздёрнуты, а ведь были среди них и знакомые Хейда, такие же Сороки, решившие бросить вызов и что-то доказать.

«Зачем только согласился?» — перед глазами возникла картина из прошлого: мрачная комната на вершине маяка, силуэт висельника на фоне окна, рыдающая в истерике Несса, ещё такая юная и красивая. Именно поэтому. Хейд запер на множество замков эту часть прошлого, но кошмары напомнили, что оно до сих пор сидит где-то глубоко в голове. Грех не воспользоваться шансом решить загадку смерти Соловья и покончить с этим делом раз и навсегда. Стоило забрать у Ардашира перстень-ключ и отпереть им кое-какие тайны «Аиста»: карты музея, записи и планы — даже спустя годы все они были сохранены в целости, Хейд не посмел касаться вещей друга. Перечитать бы, освежить в памяти.

Дождь утих, лишь слышался редкий стук капель о шифер. Хейд так и не придумал, как рассказать Айлин, что он покидает Тормандалл. Малодушно не хотелось обременять себя прощаниями — исчезнуть бы из её жизни так же внезапно, как в ней появился... и всё же Айлин подобного не заслужила. Привычным путём Хейд забрался на каркас астральной башни и постучал в окно. На удивление, долго ждать не пришлось: лиственная завеса расступилась, явив покрасневшее от бешенства лицо Нессы. От неожиданности Хейд дёрнулся назад и чуть не полетел с карниза, но Несса успела распахнуть окно и затащить упирающегося вора внутрь.

— Я. Так. И. Знала! — Несса по одному слову выплёвывала в лицо Хейда, сейчас она была не Матушка-Гусыня, а разъярённая гарпия. — Предупреждала ведь — не лезь к Айлин! Её жизнь — не твоё собачье дело!

— Моё собачье дело, что ты заперла ребёнка в клетке и оставила чахнуть в одиночестве, — Хейд попытался оттолкнуть Нессу от себя, но та лишь сильнее вцепилась в лацканы пиджака. Этот разговор давно зрел между ними, но момент для него выпал ну совсем не подходящий. — То, что Айлин ослепла, не значит, что надо отрезать её от мира своей опекой. Вечно за ней ухаживать ты не сможешь, как она будет выживать без тебя? 

— Послушайте только, как заговорил наш доморощенный папашка! — Несса противно засюсюкала, сощурив глаза. Этот её тон Хейд особенно ненавидел. — Где же было его ценное мнение, когда он свалил чужого ребёнка на мою голову и спрятался в нору, поджав хвост? — она осмотрелась, будто у окружавших их растений должен был найтись ответ. — Заглядываешь к Айлин раз в полгода, милуешься, а она и рада — её герой-спаситель явился. Где же этот герой пропадал первые месяцы, когда девчонка рыдала днями и ночами, шугаясь любого звука? Отозвался ли герой хоть раз на мои просьбы помочь приучить эту дикарку к туалету, ванне и ложке с вилкой? Нет, он струсил! Побоялся взять на себя ответственность за чужую жизнь, скинув её на меня! Будто моя собственная жизнь была недостаточно сложна после смерти Соловья.

Несса выговорила это всё на одном дыхании. Но она ещё не закончила, о нет.

— Ты дурной человек, Морт! Ты даже понятия не имеешь, что происходит с Айлин на самом деле, тебе не интересны проблемы любимой зверушки, и ещё считаешь себя вправе высказывать мне какие-то обвинения?! 

Крик Нессы эхом прокатился по оранжерее. У Хейда внутри всё кипело от невысказанных упрёков, но он молчал. Наверно, потому, что Несса была отчасти права — или даже полностью. Но ведь она тоже ошибалась!..

— Меня от тебя тошнит, — Несса оттолкнула Хейда в сторону открытого окна. Тот едва успел схватиться за раму. — Запрещаю приближаться к моей Айлин, к моему Гнезду, к моей библиотеке. Ещё раз увижу — застрелю, — закончила она пугающе спокойным тоном.

И Хейд ушёл.


	16. Глава III. Часть №6. Прощальная трель соловья

— Жители Дарнелла, этого старинного и прекрасного города! Мне жаль, что свой первый визит к вам я вынуждена совершить по столь печальному поводу — нашего любимого монарха, Арчибальда IV, больше нет в живых. Много лет он твёрдой рукой направлял империю по пути прогресса и процветания. Мы знали его как смелого лидера, как талантливого полководца, как справедливого судью, как заботливого отца и верного, любящего мужа. Не думайте, что его кончина пошатнёт могущество Тормандалла. Клянусь, мои плечи будут крепки и вынесут весь груз ответственности, возложенный на меня как на императрицу-регента, до тех самых пор, пока законный наследник не сможет занять моё место. Случится это через много лет, а сегодня я вместе с вами хочу проводить Арчибальда в последний путь. Так, как он того заслуживает.

Виктор в компании Катерины сидел на крыше ближайшего к центральной площади дома, рассматривая императрицу через монокль. Таких умников на крышах собралось достаточно — к погребальному костру было не протолкнуться, а увидеть правящую семью хотелось всем. Помнится, Виктор лично встречал Арчибальда IV три года назад: светловолосый статный мужчина, с бакенбардами, правильными чертами лица — истинный представитель древнего рода. Именно он помог мастеру Таррнету придать Хранителям тот облик, который они имели и поныне. Вдова его, Минерва Аргел, стояла перед народом на высокой трибуне. За её спиной возвышались монументальные стены Губернаторского дворца, украшенные флагами с гербом рода Аргелов — золотым скорпионом на чёрном фоне.

— Насмотрелся? Возвращай, — с этими словами Катерина отобрала монокль.

— Ты когда-нибудь бывала на приёме у Аргелов? — поинтересовался Виктор у своей… подруги? напарницы? Никогда не выходило точно охарактеризовать их с Катериной отношения. Для дружбы та слишком откровенно им пользовалась, а что до самого Виктора… Виктору нравилось проводить с ней время. Рядом с Катериной не нужно притворяться Джоном или кем-либо ещё.

— Нет. А ты?

— Как-то раз я сопровождал мисс Таррнет на совет в Андронталле. Там и императора видел, и детей его. Хорошее впечатление осталось.

— Повезло, — кажется, Катерина вправду завидовала. — И как там… наследники?

Виктор с удивлением глянул на собеседницу: та к детям всегда относилась с неприязнью, теперь-то с чего интерес? Он покопался в воспоминаниях: «Маленькие непоседы, как и все дети. Постоянно крутились вокруг приближённых, заваливая их вопросами. Леди Лорана заявила, что тоже станет приближённой, чтобы знать всё на свете и помогать сэру Ленарду, когда тот наденет корону». Слушая его и глядя в монокль, Катерина вдруг мягко улыбнулась. Видеть это было ещё страннее.

— Узнала что-нибудь о воре-убийце?

— Нет. Город затих под взором императрицы, — Катерина вернула монокль Виктору и, сладко потянувшись, улеглась на нагретый солнцем шифер. — А ты смог подружиться с Сороками?

— Нет. Но нашёл человека, обещавшего мне помочь.

— Кто же это такой? — между слов читалось: «Неужели ты смог что-то сделать без меня?»

— Потом скажу, — буркнул Виктор. — Сначала я должен всё проверить.

— Как знаешь. Действуй аккуратно. Никто не любит ищеек, задающих слишком много вопросов, а ты у нас деликатностью не отличаешься, мой дорогой Раймонд.

— Странно, что столько деликатных людей нуждаются в моих грубых методах.

Речь императрицы подошла к концу. Приближённые Пепельной судии окружили тело Арчибальда IV с факелами в руках, распеваемая ими песнь последних слов зазвучала из громкоговорителей. Вспыхнул погребальный костёр, обративший великого человека в прах, как того требовали Законы.

— Вот и всё, — со вздохом сказал Виктор сам себе, наблюдая, как жадные языки пламени обгладывают тело. Жаль, что у него не было даже шанса увидеть прощание с мисс Таррнет. — Не хочешь посмотреть?

— Я и так вижу, как красиво горит, — Катерина довольно щурилась.

— Не особо-то ты любила императора, да?

— Это дело давнее, мой дорогой Раймонд. Не забивай голову.

* * *

Хейд часто бывал в Губернаторском дворце. По молодости ходил в музей и облизывался на коллекцию реликвий, разок заглядывал по цивильной работе и вот сегодня явился в последнем своём амплуа — воровском. В былые времена он даже думать не смел об ограблении Губернаторского дворца: там всюду проведена сигнализация, охрана бдела на каждом углу, в коридорах круглосуточно сновал разношёрстный народ, от посетителей музея до чиновников. Дарнелл знал лишь одного вора, умудрившегося провернуть удачную кражу и не попасться властям. Хейд до сих пор помнил болезненный шёпот: «Она позвала меня, Птенчик, и я забрал её», с которым Соловей показывал жутковатый трофей. Забрал он «не всё, лишь часть», почему только часть — не хотел рассказывать, а вскоре не смог. Бывший друг и наставник столько вопросов оставил после себя, столько недосказанности. Всегда хотелось решить эту загадку.

Хоть Хейд и не ожидал простой вылазки, ни в одном из заготовленных планов он не оказывался запертым в шкафчике раздевалки для работников музея. За жестяной дверцей блуждали тени, слышался топот как минимум трёх человек: «Проклятье, чемодана нет!» — «Кто отвечал за чемодан? Только не говорите, что Евгений». — «Сам же ему поручил». — «Кто ж знал, что он такое ссыкло, прокляни Кэйшес его душонку! Но чемодан должен быть, своими глазами у него в руках видел. Небольшой, чёрный. Не мог же он обратно унести!» С каждым скрипом дверец разоблачение приближалось к Хейду. Прикусив шрамы и стараясь не задеть тесные стенки убежища, он потянулся к метательному ножу.

— Нашёл, — послышался «чпокающий» звук заклёпок, громкое шуршание. — Три револьвера. Евгений и не планировал идти с нами.

— Не нравится мне это, — забеспокоилась ближайшая к Хейду тень. — Ох, не нравится. Уверен, что оно того стоит?

— Тебя спросить надо, не мне нужны деньги на ребёнка. Ну? Ты с нами? Тогда кончай ныть и бери револьвер. Стрелять в самом крайнем случае, ясно вам? Сколько там времени… Игорь уже должен был отключить сигнализацию в «наших» залах. Все помнят план? Отлично. Ну… вперёд.

Какая неприятная неожиданность, у Хейда появились конкуренты. Самое интересное — они даже не Сороки. Подобное соседство могло обернуться чем угодно, лучше не попадаться на глаза этим… ворам. Благо Губернаторский дворец огромен, добычи хватит всем.

Выбравшись из служебных помещений, Хейд оказался в выставочной зоне, посвящённой нынешней эпохе. В плане наживы ничего интересного: на стенах висели гравюры современных видов Дарнелла, в центре красовался детализированный макет города в предполагаемом будущем (что примечательно, района Горбов на нём не было), по левую руку стоял стенд, описывавший героизм дарнеллцев при строительстве знаменитой плотины Вердиша, да статуя Арчибальда IV пристроилась в углу. Скука. Не прошло и пяти минут, как Хейд наткнулся на первый «подарочек» от конкурентов — связанный по рукам и ногам охранник. На полу остались капли крови от удара по голове.

«Подбираются к ювелирке. Если они тут работают, то могут знать нюансы системы охраны. Может, пусть сделают своё дело, а я обчищу их?» — план Хейду понравился, он подобное уже проворачивал, смущало лишь знание о трёх револьверах. Однако вместо ювелирки конкуренты завернули в картинную галерею. Тоже неплохой выбор — меньше возни с охранными системами. Речь императрицы тем временем подошла к концу, мрачно завыли голоса квадрианских адептов.

Хейд спрятался за тотемом горцев, высеченным из цельной глыбы розового гранита. Из укрытия он следил, как воры, одетые в комбинезоны работников музея и скрывающие лица за платками, вырезают из рамы единственный в мире портрет «Дикой» Альмы Кэйшес. Картину недавно привезли в музей, хоть местные квадрианцы и гневно бурлили из-за такого решения. С холста смотрела обычная женщина с буйной кудрявой гривой и красивой горбинкой на носу, одетая в платье придворного инженера, с приметной брошкой в виде бражника на груди. Усталые синие глаза, казалось, сияли призрачным светом. Что за глупая игра воображения. Всё из-за рассказов о злодеяниях беззаконницы, утопившей в крови весь восток Тормандалла.

Глухой хлопок, и у вора с лезвием в руке разлетелась голова. Его подельник, обрызганный кровью, успел нажать на курок револьвера, но тот лишь вхолостую щёлкнул — после хлопка на пол осел и он. Последний живой вор отчаянно прижимал портрет к себе, словно надеясь, что холст послужит ему щитом.

— Опустите картину, — раздался скрипучий, искажённый динамиком голос. — Повторяю в последний раз: опустите картину!

Вор дрожащими руками положил холст на пол и тут же получил пулю. Хейд нервно сглотнул. Эхо множества шагов отражалось от стен, казалось, его тоже вот-вот окружат, раскроют, пристрелят, как собаку.

— Что сообщить в рапорте?

— Ликвидация Левиафанов, совершивших вооружённое проникновение с целью покушения на императрицу-регента, успешно завершена. Тела — убрать, охранников — на допрос, доносчику — вознаграждение, картину — на реставрацию. Выполнять!

Хейд достал складное зеркало с мозаикой на крышке. Решил не сбывать вещи убитой девушки скупщикам, слишком рискованно, так они и болтались в подсумке. Придвинувшись к боку тотема, Хейд поглядывал на отражение в зеркале, следя за происходящим в зале. Чёрная гвардия, надо ж было так влипнуть! То же самое дерьмо, что и Хранители, только в личном подчинении императорской семьи и от того дурнее пахнущее. Неудивительно, что раз приехала Аргел вместе с наследниками, то и их тени потянулись следом, но почему они зачищают именно это здание? Счастливчик клялся, что ему слили информацию о месте, в котором собиралась гостевать императрица, и Губернаторский дворец им не являлся!

К счастью, Хейд тоже умел становиться тенью. Скрываясь от патрулей, он добрался до лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж к реставрационной мастерской — через неё можно было попасть в хранилище. Мастерскую запирали на два замка: обычный створчатый и системы бэнрида, названный так в честь создателя — в центре двери сияла металлическая пластина с декоративным рисунком, от которой расходилось два засова. Бэнридские замки открывались специальными кольцами-ключами, и у Хейда как раз завалялось одно — с рельефным изображением скорпиона, которое идеально подошло к такому же рисунку на пластине. Рельеф чётко вошёл в углубления. Всё-таки Соловей не обманул.

Со стороны лестницы раздались искажённые динамиками голоса. Хейд торопливо прокрутил кольцо два раза направо до щелчка — отворились засовы слева. Три раза налево до щелчка — отворились засовы справа. Разобравшись с первым замком, он взялся за второй — тому было достаточно отмычек, но всё равно пришлось повозиться. Хейд с довольной улыбкой распахнул дверь, чтобы носом уткнуться в ещё одну.

«Об этом Соловей не предупреждал. Хоть что-то, да поменялось с тех лет», — Хейд вновь принялся колдовать отмычками.

Мастерская встретила гостя удушливой затхлостью с едковатой примесью красок и масел. На одной стороне зала царил бардак: все поверхности захламлены разнообразием тканей, банок, склянок, особенно выделялся разобранный мехатрон; на другой — рабочая зона, где сохранился относительный порядок. Вход в хранилище закрывала решётчатая дверь, рядом с ней стоял безликий манекен, одетый в украшенное жемчужными нитями платье Маргарет Эливайн, одной из основательниц города — её изображение в этом же наряде висело на стене. Хейд провёл пальцем по шрамам на подбородке. Дверь хранилища была закрыта на амбарный замок, где они откопали такое старьё? Опустившись на колено, Хейд рассмотрел это чудовище. Отмычки бесполезны, к особому замку — особый подход.

У дверей раздался шум и хрип динамиков. Хейд бросился в единственное пришедшее на ум убежище — под пышную юбку леди Эливайн.

— Хромой, приём, — женский голос шипел из-за помех.

— Хромой на связи.

— Вы нашли ключи?

— Нашёл, — злобно проговорил гвардеец, иногда его шаги раздавались совсем близко от убежища Хейда. Под юбкой было жарко, как в печи. Женщины терпели такую пытку! — Зря потратил время. Передайте Седому — он мог бы и предупредить, что мастерская уже открыта.

Повисла многозначительная пауза

— Седой на связи. Я занимаюсь грёбаными трупами, а ты разнылся от элементарного дела, салага!

— Хромой, Седой не мог открыть дверь, — вмешался женский голос, не дав разгореться перепалке. — Задача отнести картину и связанные с ней подзадачи были возложены лишь на вас. Осмотритесь. Если вам окажут сопротивление, то разрешаю стрелять на поражение. Через пятнадцать минут высылаю к вам Седого. Держите меня в курсе. Молот, конец связи.

«Суровые ребята, а клички, как у Сорок, — Хейд нервно усмехнулся. Допустим, его не найдут, тогда гвардеец запрёт за собой мастерскую, оставив вора в ловушке — замок бэнрида открывался лишь с одной стороны, из-за чего не сыскал популярности. — Думай, Морт, думай! Сейчас отсиживаться — не вариант!»

Залезая под платье леди Эливайн, Хейд приметил на манекене высокие сапожки. Зачем такое внимание к деталям, если под юбкой не видно — загадка, но щепетильность работников мастерской могла сыграть ему на руку: сапоги были зашнурованы белоснежными шёлковыми лентами. В голове зародилась безумная идея. Несмотря на тьму, Хейд ловко расшнуровал сапог и дёрнул ленту пару раз — крепкая, качество хорошее. Пан или пропал.

Пугающая фигура в чёрной шинели маячила рядом: гвардеец одним за другим открывал дверцы шкафов с материалами, держа револьвер наготове. Скрутив ленту в тонкий жгут, Хейд намотал его концы на руки. Сердце бухало в груди. Ближе, ещё ближе. Гвардеец нашёл на верхней полке шкафа литую ручку в виде сплетённых щупалец осьминога и сильно ею заинтересовался. Хейд сглотнул: «Проклятье, он выше меня на несколько голов!», и будь проблема только в этом. Гвардейца защищал шлем и высокий ворот шинели, придётся как-то исхитриться.

— Лучше бы пошёл в кузнецы, как мать говорила, — пробормотал гвардеец и тоскливо выдохнул. Хейд запрыгнул на него со спины и сдавил шею жгутом прямо под краем шлема: гвардеец даже не успел вдохнуть, он сопротивлялся недолго, но отчаянно. На всякий случай Хейд проверил его дыхание.

«Хорошая новость: не придётся корить себя за очередную смерть ради спасения своей шкуры».

В спешке Хейд обшарил карманы пальто: вдруг в них завалялся ключ от хранилища? Увы, не повезло. Оставался лишь варварский способ: Хейд продел ломик-ледоруб через дужку амбарного замка и воспользовался им как рычагом. Не сразу, но это чудовище поддалось. Соловей красочно описывал свинцовый сундук. Спустя столько лет его могли увезти в другое место, но Хейд всё равно бегло осматривал стеллажи. Бумажные свёртки и деревянные ящики он игнорировал. Нужный сундук, обмотанный красной бечёвкой, потускневший от времени и вычурный на вид, нашёлся в самом дальнем углу. К крышке было прикреплено несколько информационных листов, Хейд вынул самый первый и пробежался по нему взглядом.

_«В наличии:_   
_1) Сундук (сталь, свинец) — 1 шт. Примерный возраст: 980 лет._   
_~~2) Скелет конечности неизвестного существа (материал неизвестен) — 1 шт. Примерный возраст: невозможно установить.~~ _   
_3) Скелет зародыша неизвестного существа (материал неизвестен) — 1 шт. Примерный возраст: невозможно установить._   
_Примечания: без разрешения РСТ сундук не открывать. Требуется спецзащита уровня А5»._

Судя по списку адресов, сундук долго колесил по исследовательским центрам, даже в Вердесте успел побывать. Как-то… странно, но его бы не держали в музее, будь он опасен для людей, верно? Замок поддался быстро, а вот с крышкой пришлось повозиться — она была чертовски тяжёлой, Хейд чуть не надорвался. Под ней лежал свинцовый лист, покрытый резьбой в виде геометрических фигур, прямо как на боло приближённой. Не слишком ли много свинца для сохранения каких-то костей?

В глубине сундука, на мягкой подкладке, и впрямь лежал зародыш непонятного существа. Только не из кости, а из лососёвого камня с багровым отливом, внутри которого ветвились жилки-сосуды. Пробормотав: «Ну и что ты такое?», Хейд взял в руки странную находку. Неуютно было даже смотреть на это безумное творение то ли природы, то ли человека: череп ящерицы с птичьим клювом, короткий плоский хвостик, похожий на мокрицу, который существо обхватывало шестью крошечными лапками. Ни в одной книге не говорилось о таких животных, а прочитал Хейд много.

Почему же из всех богатств Соловей положил глаз именно на свинцовый сундук? Почему украл руку, но не тронул зародыш? Почему повторял: «Она меня звала»? Лично Хейд никаких перемен в себе не чувствовал и голоса не слышал. Ответ очевиден.

«Меня одурачили. Точнее, я одурачил сам себя. Отказывался верить, что Соловей мог банально поехать крышей. Не было в его смерти никакой загадки, а я — наивный сентиментальный дурак. Спасибо за болезненный урок, дорогой друг», — Хейд ведь столько всего успел себе нафантазировать: Соловей не скупился на подробности, пока рассказывал о «краже века», будто ждал, что рано или поздно «Птенчик» повторит его путь. Повторил. А толку?

Зародыш он убрал в подсумок, не уходить же с пустыми руками. Наскоро вернув сундуку первоначальный вид, Хейд вспомнил об уговоре со Счастливчиком. Прохвост ждал свою долю, скелетом уродца его не задобрить. Самый простой вариант — обобрать соседние полки, но хранилище музея — далеко не хранилище банка; судя по маркировкам, всё было отложено для реставрации или исследований. Счастливчик ждал иную добычу.

Из мастерской послышался шипящий возглас: «Хромой, всё чисто? Я жду вашего отчёта. Хромой, приём! Молот на связи!» Хейд кинулся к бессознательному телу гвардейца. Крики звучали из шлема с маской, он служил полноценной гарнитурой для приёма и вывода сигнала… откуда? Хейд присмотрелся к толстому проводу, идущему от шлема. Расстегнув шинель, он окинул взглядом укреплённый стальными пластинами жилет и широкий пояс, увешанный неизвестными устройствами — похоже, это целая портативная радиостанция! Хейд читал в журнале по радиотехнике о них, но более громоздких на вид, которые на поясе не унести.

Шлем надрывался: «Вызывает Молот! Хромой, ответьте!» У цивилов такой аппаратуры не встретишь, с наскоку сложно было разобраться, как эта рация работает. Пока Хейд искал тагенту, переключающую с приёма на передачу сигнала, шлем угрожающе замолк и больше ни единого звука не издал.

«Кажется, за мной уже вышли».

Пояс с рацией Хейд закрепил на себе. Гвардейское пальто было предсказуемо велико, пришлось закатать рукава, чтобы не мешались. Смотреть на мир через окуляры маски оказалось жуть как неудобно. Такая себе маскировка, зато можно надеяться на мизерный шанс, что его не прибьют как увидят.

Итак, дело дрянь. Первый этаж весь под охраной, а что с этажами выше? Скорее всего, ещё хуже. Зато начиная с третьего, не было решёток под сигнализацией, отличный шанс выскользнуть через один из балконов. Быстрым уверенным шагом, будто он вовсе не Сорока под личиной гвардейца, Хейд направился к единственной лестнице на третий этаж.

«Может, стоило взять револьвер? Нет, нет, лишняя тяжесть, стрелять всё равно не умею», — вместо этого Хейд сжал в руке привычный метательный нож. Вестибюль встретил его мёртвыми гвардейцами, из их шей торчало по длинному костяному шипу. От вида кровяных луж, медленно растекавшихся по полированным плитам, становилось дурно; казалось, вот-вот Элия Уайт начнёт петь про свои дирижабли, и Хейда накроет очередной приступ. Стоять нельзя, надо действовать, немедленно! На третьем этаже его ждала та же самая картина. Трупы. Всюду трупы. Хейд вновь застрял в кошмаре? Уж лучше так, иначе выходило, что по дворцу ходил монстр, способный убить сразу нескольких гвардейцев. Отлично. Великолепно!

— Молот на связи. Отряд Аккорд, вы на месте? Отряд Монолит?.. Жало? Молот на связи, ответьте! Мне нужен ваш рапорт, — звучало эхо в пустынных коридорах. — Немедленно ответьте! Аккорд, Монолит, Жало! Проклятье… — Хейд вздрогнул, услышав возглас в динамиках своего шлема. Как у этой штуки регулируется громкость? — Гвардия, на связи Молот! Отряды второго реагирования не отвечают на вызов! Срочный сбор у цели. Принимаю главное командование по протоколу ТК4.

Видимо, у вора с убийцей общий путь. Нерадостное наблюдение, но назад уже не отступить — по пятам шла остальная Гвардия. Что хуже: куча живых гвардейцев или один убийца гвардейцев? А ещё… тут, по ходу, императрицу убивают. Скверное дело, но что обычный вор мог противопоставить чудовищу, которому и Чёрная гвардия не преграда?

До комнаты со спасительным балконом остался один поворот, за которым Хейд увидел оседающие тела двух гвардейцев, охранявших двери. Раздался женский вопль «Убирайся!» и три выстрела. Казалось бы, всё просто: уйди, пережди бурю, да улизни, как всё закончится. Вместо этого Хейд побежал на крик, успев ровно в тот момент, когда неуловимый убийца добрался до императрицы. Человек в шлеме и гвардейской шинели выбил из руки Минервы Аргел револьвер и схватил её за волосы, заставив упасть на колени. Метательный нож вонзился в плечо убийцы за мгновение до того, как тот успел ударить костяным шипом. Рука лже-гвардейца болезненно дёрнулась, острие шипа лишь распороло горло жертвы вместо того, чтобы пробить его насквозь. Взвыв от боли, убийца тут же бросился прятаться за стол, опасаясь выстрела. К счастью, он не знал, что у Хейда, кроме ещё трёх ножей и лома-ледоруба, оружия не было совсем, а убийца и не стал проверять — улизнул через балкон. Хейд бросился к истекающей кровью женщине — та лежала, не шевелясь, прижимая ладонь к горлу. Дышала резко и рвано, но главное — дышала, ей ещё не поздно помочь.

Сбросив с себя пальто, Хейд смотал его в рулон и подложил императрице под шею. И как ещё помочь человеку со вспоротым горлом? Лишь бы не сделать хуже своим вмешательством! В одном из подсумок он держал аптечку — она не раз спасала, когда Хейд ранился во время ходок. Достав пузырёк со спиртом и бинт, он прочистил края раны и плотно её замотал. Нечитаемым взгляд леди Аргел уставился прямо на Хейда, глаза у неё были большие и насыщенно синие, прямо как у Дикой Кэйшес с портрета. Хорошо, что лицо вора скрывала гвардейская маска.

— Держитесь, пожалуйста, на вашей совести империя и дети, — приговаривал Хейд, вспомнив совет из книг: умирающий должен оставаться в сознании. Свежие бинты окрасились в красный. Императрица закрыла глаза и обмякла в его руках, дыша совсем слабо. На этом всё. Хейд больше ничем не мог помочь. Вот-вот в кабинет ворвётся толпа гвардейцев и вряд ли выдаст медаль за мужество или хотя бы выпустит живым.

Шлем был слишком тяжёлым и неудобным, Хейд без сожаления выбросил его прочь. Саму рацию оставил — ценная находка. Выбежав на балкон, он перегнулся через перила и нервно прикусил шрамы, оценив предстоящий спуск. Зелёное пятно газона казалось недосягаемым, зловеще выл промозглый ветер, а сам Губернаторский дворец был во много раз выше любого дома, по которым Хейд обычно лазал.

Балкон императрицы, похожий на чашу, подпирали великанские статуи Судий — Духовного и Мудрой, любовно высеченные со всей детальностью. Возможно, Квадранта станет свидетелем долгого падения глупого вора, внутри которого проснулось… чёрт даже знает, что именно. От женщин в его жизни сплошные беды, Хейд давно приметил.

Духовный, облачённый лишь в судейскую мантию, не мог похвастаться удобными выступами, потому своим путём к свободе Хейд выбрал Мудрую — поверх её мантии была накидка из перьев и цепей. Спуск от этого не стал проще: перья резали ладони сквозь перчатки, грозились обломиться под ногами, приходилось учитывать изгибы исполинского тела. Услышав рядом хлопанье настоящих крыльев, Хейд вздрогнул и мгновенно за это поплатился: нога соскользнула с опоры. Спасло лишь то, что чуть ниже шли звенья цепи, он едва успел зацепиться за одно из них. Сердце бешено стучало, но Хейд не задумывался над тем, что чуть не произошло. Жив — и ладно.

На цепь сел грач, решив составить компанию вору, которого чуть не угробил. Птица казалась знакомой, а точнее — её кривой клюв. Хейд шикнул, пытаясь прогнать настырного грача, но тот лишь обидно каркнул в ответ. Спланировав с цепи, он на лету клюнул Хейда в макушку. Тупые птицы: то спасают, то смерти желают! Убедившись, что всё внимание Хейда сосредоточено на нём, грач резко занырнул за одеяние Мудрой. Послышалось гулкое трепыхание крыльев, беспокойное карканье. Может, у грача там гнездо, которое он пытается защитить? Да Хейд только рад скорее убраться отсюда!

Как там квадрианцы говорят? «Всё, что из земли пришло, всегда к ней вернётся — это Закон». Вот и Хейд вернётся, прилетев с многометровой высоты. Чёртов грач делал для этого всё возможное: заметив, что человек посмел продолжить спуск, вновь приземлился рядом и начал истошно орать. Стоило Хейду бросить разъярённый взгляд, грач вновь улетел к гнезду. В то же место слетались зяблики, чайки и вороны, что уже выглядело действительно... странно. Хейд всё-таки полез проверять загадочное гнездо, надеясь, что это не станет фатальной ошибкой. Галдящие птицы ждали его, уцепившись лапками за крепежи сточной трубы. Вот так находка! Со стороны, как ни глянь на здание, трубы не видно — скрыта за статуей, к тому же выкрашена под цвет стен. На чертежах её тоже не было, видимо, приделали не так давно. Увидев Хейда, птицы разлетелись в разные стороны. Неприятно признавать, но они вновь его спасли: по трубам-то спускаться всяко легче, чем держаться за острые выступы под немыслимыми углами.

Коснувшись ногами земли, Хейд что есть духу побежал прочь от дворца. За любым аккуратно подстриженным деревцем или кустом мерещился жаждущий мести убийца. Его побег мог заметить кто-то из Гвардии и уже броситься в погоню. Люди на пути почему-то шарахались прочь. Силы быстро оставили и без того изнурённого Хейда, он опёрся ладонями о гранитную плитку декоративного прудика, пытаясь перевести дух.

«Дерьмово выглядишь, дружище», — невесело отметил Хейд, глядя в расплывающееся отражение. Хотел набрать в ладони воды, чтобы умыться, и только тогда осознал — он весь в крови. Чужой крови. Сердце сжалось на несколько долгих мгновений, во рту пересохло.

— О нет, только не сейчас, пожалуйста, нет, — прохрипел Хейд, чувствуя знакомые симптомы. Разом сорвало все предохранители: пальцы отнялись и дрожали, как осиновые листья, голову сдавило тисками. Каждый раз эти ощущения накатывали настолько сильно, что к ним невозможно было привыкнуть. Хейд стоял посреди аллеи, но его разум заперся в тесной комнате, где в унисон выли ржавые трубы и Элия Уайт, а палачи ломились в двери. В отражении пруда мерещился последний взгляд императрицы, он смешивался с похожими взглядами портрета Альмы Кэйшес и убитой девушки, рождая в голове ещё более чудовищные образы. Хейд упал на колени и уткнулся лбом в ледяной гранит. Зажмурился, зажал уши непослушными руками и попытался считать до ста. Он слышал, это помогало людям отвлечься и заснуть. Может, и ему поможет, хоть чуточку? Пожалуйста?

Досчитав до тридцати шести, Хейд почувствовал, как ему в плечо чем-то тычут. Он испуганно шарахнулся, ожидая увидеть перед собой дуло револьвера, но это была всего лишь пожилая леди с тростью.

— Ну и чего расселся, спокойствие мирных граждан нарушаешь? Попрошайкам на Ахероне не место, вшивым обезьянам тоже, — тут старуха разглядела окровавленные руки Хейда: — Ох, какой ужас! Я немедленно вызову констеблей! Не смей приближаться, в моей трости нож!

Внутри вспыхнула горючая ненависть. Прямо как в тот день, когда его брат умирал у всех на глазах, но ни одна из этих энлодских собак не почесалась помочь, несмотря на мольбы маленького Хейда. Только что он спас грёбаную императрицу их грёбаной империи, когда разумнее было переждать в стороне, но в глазах местных Хейд навсегда останется «грязной обезьянкой родом из клоаки мира под названием Ашвайлия», даже если рискнёт кому-нибудь рассказать об этом.

— Прошу меня извинить, — чувствуя спазмы в горле, проговорил за Хейда внутренний образцовый гражданин Фелис Харрисон. Он с трудом встал, сполоснул руки в прудике, проигнорировав новый всплеск угроз от старухи, и поспешил убраться, пока не совершил непоправимое.

Пусть Вердест выиграет грядущую войну и отправит Тормандалл в бездну. Только солёные воды океана смогут очистить эти земли от пролитой за столько веков крови его предков.

Пусть Трёхглавый змей уничтожит то, что когда-то породил.


End file.
